Hope You Know That Im Never Coming Back
by Distr3sSweet
Summary: JirxTsu & NaruxSaku , Hasta ahora Jiraiya soló se a especialisado en ocultar su dolor. Decidido a terminar con esto, renuncia a Tsunade y sabe que una de las formas de hacerlo es decirle...
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos~ ^^, usted se preguntara porque actualizo y no hay paginas nuevas, bien encontré mi escritura algo "asquerosa" xd entonces se me ocurrió editarla mientras preparo el próximo capítulo, tanto ortografía como un poco de historia, lo mismo estaré haciendo con los otros, y nuevamente lo lamento, me había olvidado completamente de fanfiction, solo pude acordarme de él por medio de un correo en mi otro fic, (gracias Shelfu ^^), bueno eso es todo por ahora pronto les traeré los demás capi, nos vemos~ ^^**

**Letra en Negrita: Palabras del autor**

_**Letra Cursiva: Pensamientos de personaje**_

**La Babosa y el Sapo**

Era un hermoso día en la aldea de Konoha, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, Naruto volaba… si, Naruto volaba por los aires, resultado de uno de los fulminantes golpes de Sakura, a medio camino (en el aire) se preguntó que hizo para merecer este acto tan cruel…

Flashback

"Hey! Sakura Chan" Naruto salió corriendo apenas la diviso, estaba entrenando con Tsunade-sama, la idea era pedirle una cita, nada difícil, esa era la idea, no tropezar, caerse sobre ella, y tocar y palpar su pecho con una de sus manos, de inmediato Naruto supo que esto no terminaría bien.

La actual idea era más bien rogar por misericordia desesperadamente, se veía bastante simple para alguien que estuviera presenciando el acto. "P-Perdón Sakura Chan, no me golpees por favor, en realidad no toque gran cosa!", por supuesto, en medio de la desesperación, este comentario solo pudo pasar desapercibido por él, apenas se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se encontró con una Sakura con la boca abierta, y roja, completamente roja, también podía apreciar como el puño de la pelirosada temblaba peligrosamente por la pura fuerza contenida, su ira se sentía a un kilómetro de distancia. Antes que Naruto se diera cuenta, estaba volando por los cielos.

Fin de Flashbacks

-oh, fue eso… - Naruto reflexiono acerca de sus actos, debería pensar un poco más antes de hablar, bueno por suerte estaba consiente… por lo menos hasta que aterrizara, pero en todos sus años de entrenamiento con Jiraiya, tantos años resistiendo golpes, todos esos años donde solo se derramaba sudor y sangre, habrían traído su recompensa, si bien un golpe de Sakura podía romper huesos, en él solo dejaba horrible moretones, era algo, no?

En otro lugar de la aldea

"Ese fue un gran golpe Sakura, pero aun te falta más práctica, yo a tu edad enviaba a Jiraiya fuera de la aldea" dijo la Hokage,

"Me seguiré esforzando Tsunade-sensei!" respondió su estudiante con determinación y entusiasmo.

"Así se habla" dijo Tsunade con un tono de satisfacción ante la respuesta que cualquier maestro le gusta escuchar, "ahora ven, seguiremos con tu entrenamiento."

Volviendo con Naruto

Mientras maniobraba para que la caída no fuera tan dolorosa, comenzó a ubicar un buen lugar para aterrizar, y encontró el lugar perfecto, su bar preferido Ichiraku Ramen**.**Aterrizo con dificultades cayendo de rodillas, pero a salvo, "chico, nunca vas a conquistar a Sakura así…" menciono un viejo a distancia, el chico rubio levanto su mirada solo para encontrarse a su sensato maestro pervertido, sentado en su pequeño restaurant preferido comiendo ramen, pero… parecía deprimido…

"Hey! Ero-sennin" saludo con entusiasmo a unos pocos metros sin recibir respuesta, se acercó al restaurant y se sentó al lado de su sensei.

"que tal Naruto, estabas midiendo tu resistencia otra vez?" preguntó el sabio pervertido sin animo. Optimista el muchacho respondió "jaja bueno, se podría decir que si" hubo un silencio después de esto, era normal, el silencio no era incómodo para estos dos, pero algo molestaba a Naruto, su maestro se mostraba muy deprimente, tenía ese rostro que tiene los hombres de decepción con uno mismo, y Naruto estaba seguro de eso, por experiencia propia…-

"…yo pongo la misma cara cuando estoy decepcionado… de mí mismo…"

El silencio siguió entre los dos, Naruto solo suspiro…

"vamos ero-sennin tiene que decirme que sucedió, tu nunca colocas esa cara"

El muchacho sabía muy bien eso, y es normal, ya que ha vivido años de su vida con esa persona, y Jiraiya también lo sabía, ahora él suspiraba, luego volvió hacia Naruto, dejo de comer por un momento, él se mofo y luego hablo.

"mh, no pasa nada malo conmigo chico…"

"…ahora sé porque a Sakura no le cuesta notar cuando estoy mintiendo…"

"jeje, si, bueno la verdad Naruto… se me vino el peso de los años encima, recordé que edad tengo, eso es todo… sabes de lo que hablo?" el hablo sabiendo de antemano lo patético que podría escucharse para Naruto, pero a él no le importó, sentía que tenía que enfrentarse a los hechos.

Naruto no conocía este lado de Jiraiya así que solo atino a negar con la cabeza

"La cruda realidad es que estoy viejo Naruto, y no he hecho mucho por la vida que digamos, me entiendes?" dijo Jiraiya con total calma mientras tomo otro sorbo de la sopa de fideos.

Naruto se comenzó a soltar pequeñas carcajadas

"Así que… te parece gracioso?" dijo Jiraiya con cierta curiosidad, el creía que se podría escuchar patético, pero, al punto de ser gracioso?.

"Por favor ero-sennin" respondió Naruto "-tu SI que has hecho muchas cosas en tu vida, sé que has cumplido muchas misiones rango S y A sin la ayuda de nadie, eres uno de los mejores ninjas que he conocido, eres uno de los tres legendarios Sannin por dios!-

"ese título no significa mucho para mi Naruto, fui nombrado sannin por un enemigo que nos tuvo piedad, es más, la gente me reconoce mas como un pervertido que como sannin…" dijo Jiraiya aun calmado.

"Oh! Vamos, eso no es cierto!" exclamo Naruto cuando Jiraiya se volteo para saludar a una joven que pasaba a distancia del pequeño restaurant, esta se asustó y salió corriendo gritando "¡AH! EL VIEJO VERDE!"

"…y bien?..." dijo Jiraiya, Naruto tuvo que reconócelo, después de todo su fama de pervertido es pura culpa de él.

"…¡Bueno y que con eso ero-sennin!, aun siendo así, tu vida ha estado llena de emociones, pudiste sin ningún problema haber sido Hokage, sin mencionar que tienes que entrenar con el contenedor del Kyubi arriesgándote aún más, quiero decir, que mas emociones quieres!, no sé si tu pienses lo mismo pero lo único que me faltaría a mi con esa vida es cumplir mi sueño de ser Hokage y morir sacrificando la vida por mi pueblo" decía Naruto muy animado, esbozando una sonrisa triunfal, con la esperanza de cumplir su sueño.

Jiraiya miro fijamente a su alumno, siempre ha admirado al chico, después de haber sufrido tanto, sigue teniendo esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, de cierta forma lo recordaba a él. Para no seguir escuchando parlotear a Naruto decidió darle en el gusto.

"jaja, si Naruto, tienes razón… gracias chico necesitaba recordar qué fue mi vida" Dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa real.

"así se habla ero-sennin, y ahora dime que harás?"

"Otra ronda de ramen?"

"No podría ser mejor sensei…"

"JA, solo me dices sensei porque te estoy invitando" Naruto se rió de este comentario y siguieron comiendo otras dos rondas para Jiraiya y unas seis más para Naruto, en un cómodo silencio, en esos minutos Naruto estuvo reflexionando de algo que nunca se le ocurrió hablar con su maestro.

"emm, ero-sennin…" pregunto el chico rubio sacando al sabio pervertido de sus pensamientos

"mhm?, que ocurre gaki"

" Alguna vez se le ha ocurrido formar una familia", esa pregunta dejo consternado a Jiraiya, ya que era una de las cosa que estaba pensando, empezar a buscar una pareja, contraer matrimonio, forjar una familia, tener un tipo de sucesión a su sangre, hacer algo para no acabar sin un legado, o algo por el estilo… ALGO!...

"emmm, no, no se me había ocurrido" mintió esperando a que Naruto se lo creyera y tuvo éxito.

"oh, y que le parece la idea?, bueno quiero decir, después de acabar con akatsuki…"

"mmm, la verdad no le veo mucho futuro a esa idea Naruto, yo soy el tipo que siempre le ha gustado viajar me entiendes?"

"mmm bueno y donde aun no ha estado"

Esta pregunta nuevamente sorprendió a Jiraiya, en toda su vida se la ha pasado viajando, conociendo chicas, aprendiendo de toda experiencia curiosa por la cual valga la pena ser narrada, descrita y detallada en un libro, ha hecho de todo, y todo lo que ha querido hacer, de hecho ahora que lo piensa no savia por que se estaba quejando, tal vez, lo único que le faltaba era… "una familia, ah?" se preguntó viendo al cielo, Naruto lo siguió viendo durante un momento cuando el dijo.

"no, no es posible…" habló simple y sencillo.

"¿Pero Por qué?" Naruto no iba a dejar esta oportunidad, tal vez una familia le haría falta a su maestro...

"Estoy muy viejo Naruto…"

"Yo sé que esta y seguirá en óptimas condiciones"

"Tal vez, pero de igual forma estamos a mitad de una guerra Ninja Naruto, pasaran años para que pueda pensar en algo así, además quien querría tenerme como el pilar de una familia…"

"¿qué hay con la abuela?"

"Si claro… Tsunade…"

Naruto lo quedo viendo con una cara de "estoy esperando una respuesta sensata"

"Hablas enserio?"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza "Sé que te gusta ero-sennin, has soñado con ella varias veces, y lo sé porque pronuncias su nombre cuando duermes…"

Jiraiya enrojeció y murmuro algo inentendible para Naruto y este solo alzo la ceja, Jiraiya suspiro rindiéndose, "_tal vez Naruto lo debería saber…"_ pensó el ermitaño

"Yo renuncie a ella hace años gaki…" mantuvo su compostura de serio pensante para convencer al chico de que era una mala idea, y peligrosa también.

"Pero aun te gusta…"

"…Bueno si pero, ahora es muy diferente… Puedo coquetear con ella esperándome siempre un golpe o un objeto terminando en mi cara, pero la verdad es que solo lo hago para molestarla un poco, sé que nunca llegara el día en que me siga el juego, a menos de que este borracha, pero aun así es muy difícil conseguir aunque sea un pequeño y corto abrazo por parte de ella."

"-Y siendo alguien que sabe cómo conquistar a una muje-" antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Naruto fue cortado por la mano de Jiraiya.

"-si, si, tienes razón, pero te recuerdo que **renuncie a ella**, me entiendes?"

"Bueno, ¿por qué lo hizo?"

"Conoces a un tipo llamado Dan"

"mmm... no"

"Tsunade y Dan compartían muchos ideales, se conocieron en la academia y fueron novios" Jiraiya explico con simplicidad, con el paso de los años Jiraiya sabe que es mejor restarle importancia a cosas que podrían lo fueron.

"¿fueron?"

"-Lo asesinaron en la cuarta gran guerra Ninja, y según lo que sé, falleció en las manos de Tsunade cuando ella trataba de curarlo de una herida de muerte…" respondió Jiraiya

"¿Según lo que sabe?, ¿no estaba participando en la guerra?"

Jiraiya suspiro de nuevo, realmente no quería hablar acerca de esto, pero Naruto no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, así que siguió adelante "Antes del incidente, Tsunade me dijo que se iba a casar con Dan, me sentí tan… mal, estúpido, débil… solo… recuerdo haberle dicho que era genial, que le deseaba lo mejor a los dos pero…" Naruto sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba su maestro, es igual a lo que siente por Sakura, pero él sabe perfectamente quien está en su corazón, y no es él… "-simplemente no lo soporte Naruto, ya no podía mirarle la cara a ninguno de los dos y menos a Tsunade, así tome la salida más cobarde que tiene un hombre…"

"Huyo de la aldea…"

"Mh, solo después de unos meses me entere de lo que paso…"

"Bueno, el ya no está en el camino-"

"Eres muy tonto y precipitado con lo que hablas Naruto" Jiraiya estaba molesto por la forma de expresar de su estudiante.

"¿Que? Por qué?"

"Piénsalo así, como te sentirías si Sakura estuviera en la posición de Tsunade"

Naruto se golpeó mentalmente y bajo la mirada, realmente debería, no, tenía que pensar antes de hablar.

"Volví al momento que supe lo que paso, pero llegue para verla llorando en la tumba de Dan… No podía quedarme ahí, me sentí culpable por no estar a su lado y acompañarla cuando estaba destrozada, preferiría mil veces que ese sujeto hubiera vivido y se casaran para no tener que verla así… Hasta ahora solo he escapado de ese dolor y espero no volverme a topar con él Naruto, por eso será mejor no involucrarme con Tsunade… Y espero que comprendas la seriedad de este tema, me sorprende que me hallas hecho hablar de esto, mocoso." Dijo Jiraiya, aparentando estar molesto, cuando solo estaba ocultando el dolor en sus palabras como siempre lo ha hecho.

Naruto se sentía mal, la idea era animar a Jiraiya y logro lo contrario.

"además, sé que ella no siente lo mismo por mí, y eso ya lo tengo bien claro, tengo cicatrices y fracturas que lo prueban…"

A Naruto le vino una idea de repente, pero tenía que actuar bien.

Naruto suspiro y dijo, "mmm Se cómo se siente ero-sennin, tal vez debería renunciar a Sakura ahora que no me ha roto los huesos". De repente sintió unas manos en sus hombros, y una mirada penetrante dirigida hacia él.

"Naruto, no puedes rendirte, tu eres joven, tal vez las cosas sean similares pero, Sasuke no está aquí, tienes que ganarte el corazón de Sakura aún mas de lo normal, y cuando cumplas tu promesa de traer a Sasuke, tal vez ustedes ya estén de cierta forma comprometidos…"

Naruto iba a protestar pero al ver tan entusiasmado a Jiraiya decidido seguir con el juego.

"Eso es muy fácil decirlo, ni siquiera creo que con su ayuda cambiaríamos algo entre nosotros…"

"Qué?, que te hace pensar eso chiquillo tonto, yo podría hacer que se enamoren, pero deberás colocar mucho de tu parte."

Y con una sonrisa el asiente con la cabeza soltando pequeñas carcajadas. "ese es el ero-sennin que conozco"

"además tal vez con esto, podría enseñarte a ver a las chicas desnudas sin ser visto"

Naruto escupió el ramen de repente, listo para protestar, Jiraiya lo detuvo antes de que hablara.

"No me digas que no te gustaría ver a Sakura desnuda" Dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa pícara.

Naruto cada vez se ponía más rojo "¡CLARO QUE NO VIEJO PERVERTIDO!" exclamo Naruto alborotando.

"jaja, tu rostro lo dice todo Naruto, por que no admites que eres un pervertido como yo y comenzamos de una vez con esto." Dijo Jiraiya con su serenidad habitual.

"Gracias por la oferta pero NO, ero-sennin" Naruto con disgusto se dispuso a seguir comiendo.

"tú te lo pierdes…" Con esto terminaron de hablar, Jiraiya espero a que Naruto terminara su plato y se retiraron del restaurant, ya estaba anocheciendo.

"-Enserio ero-sennin, no puedo creer que sigas haciendo ese tipo de cosas luego que la abuela casi te asesina…"

"Cuando exactamente, cuando conoció a Dan o cuando estaba viéndola desnuda en los baños termales"

Aunque Jiraiya lo haya tomado como broma, Naruto se sintió mal por hacerle recordar a Dan. Al notar esto Jiraiya de inmediato se rió para tranquilizarlo.

"Tranquilo chico, lo tengo totalmente superado, y con respecto a mi trabajo de "perversión", no tienes por qué preocuparte, creo que lo dejare…"

Naruto dejo de caminar cuando escucho esto.

"E-Enserio, vas a dejar de hacer ese tipo de cosas?"

"Ya tengo mucha información acerca de lo que implica el cuerpo de una mujer…" dijo sin importancia.

"P-pero que hay de tu trabajo, tus libros"

"Todo está bien Naruto, y para escribir un libro solo se necesita de esto" señalando su cabeza "-e imaginación y listo, tienes una historia nueva, además, yo no solo escribo historia eróticamente lujuriosas, son libros para adultos con un contenido muy variado, de los que me hecho muy famoso, pero luego de lo que hablamos creo que es hora de un último cambio en mi vida, para mejor." Dijo Jiraiya con mucho orgullo, el mismo orgullo que empezó a sentir Naruto al momento de escuchar esas palabras, el seguía atónito y sin moverse, pasaron unos segundos antes de empezar hablar de nuevo.

"Ba-Baya ero-sennin no puedo creer que diga eso con tanta determinación…"

"jeje, no solo eso Naruto, creo que… también me gusta la idea de tener una familia." Dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa y Naruto sonrío aún más al escucharlo, no por la determinación de sus palabras, o porque le hizo caso a lo que había planteado anteriormente, sino porque lo veía feliz, Naruto veía verdaderamente feliz a su maestro, _hace tiempo que no veía a ero-sennin así de alegre_.

"Bien dicho ero-sennin, le deseo lo mejor"

"si pero bien, no creo que pueda hacer eso ahora, primero está tu entrenamiento y otras misiones que completar…" Naruto iba a protestar pero se quedó callado. "pero de todas formas mañana mismo empezare a trabajar en mi cambio"

"Q-Que piensas hacer?"

"Ya lo sabrás, deja asegurarme que lo haga sin presiones, o si no, un error podría costarme caro"

"Si tú lo dices…"

"Pero eso no te salvara de tu entrenamiento, seguiré siendo igual de riguroso Naruto"

"No esperaría menos" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Ambos siguieron charlando un poco del entrenamiento, luego se despidieron y cada uno siguió por su camino.

Con Sakura y Tsunade

Muy bien Sakura, ya terminamos, puedes retirarte a descansar, recuerda que mañana te quiero aquí a la misma hora"

Una Sakura muy cansada trataba de recuperar el aliento para responderle a su maestra pero fue en vano, hasta que sintió una mano que la empujaba suavemente para que sementara y tomara un respiro, también sintió como se drenaba un poco de chakra para que se recompusiera.

"Wow Tsunade-sensei no tenía idea que se podía disminuir el agotamiento"

"Es… prohibido Sakura…"

"QUE!"

"Tranquilízate, es prohibido por el provecho que le puedes sacar, es un tipo de sedante para disminuir el dolor de los músculos, el mal uso que podríamos sacarle a esto es que siguieras practicando, lo cual sería muy peligroso porque tus músculos siguen igual de rígidos y acalambrados como estaban al finalizar el entrenamiento, no afecta al cuerpo en nada, pero tienes que descansar como lo hubieras hecho antes de que aplicara esto en ti." Explicaba Tsunade tranquilamente para calmar a Sakura

"Ah…"

"Te lo enseñare algún día, pero solo porque sé que eres responsable y cuidas muy bien de los demás, y nunca le darías un mal uso." dijo Tsunade mientras contemplaban las estrellas que ya se hacían ver.

"Gracias Tsunade-sensei…" y al igual que su maestra, se unió a ver las estrellas por un momento, hasta que la sannin hablo.

"Recuerdo… haber usado ese jutsu solo una vez…"

"Así?, con quien más?"

"…Con ese… vejestorio pervertido" dijo Tsunade con un poco de disgusto pero sin alejar las vista de las estrellas"

Sakura quiso involucrarse un poco en la vida de su maestra, así que pregunto algo para tener de que hablar pero siempre bien disimulado.

"A usted, ¿le gusta Jiraiya-sama?" Perfecto…

Tsunade se puso rígido de inmediato, tratando de no sonrojarse, "Espero que la escusa a esa pregunta sea buena Sakura"

A pesar de saber lo que hacía, Sakura tenía miedo, pero ella era su maestra, y quería que comprendiera que podía hablarle como una amiga, así que siguió.

"jeje, emm no nada en especial Tsunade-Sama, pero solo de imaginar a Jiraiya-Sama como Naruto emm, se puede ver que él no se ha rendido" explico en un tono bien sumiso para no alterar a su maestra.

Sakura gano la atención de Tsunade, dejo de ver las estrellas para orientarse en Sakura, "A que te refieres"

"Piénselo Tsunade-Sensei, yo sé que Naruto me quiere más que como amiga, pero la verdad tengo miedo de lo que podría pasar." Dijo presentando respeto a su maestra.

"eso fue muy valiente de tu parte Sakura" dijo Tsunade señalando el hecho de compartir información algo íntima con su maestra.

"ese es el otro punto sensei, yo también podría hablar de este tipo cosas con usted, sin ningún problema."

"Si, bueno, el problema soy yo entonces." Dijo sonriendo a su estudiante. "Muy bien hablaremos de hombres Sakura, pero quiero empezar yo preguntando, será como un juego, y terminara cuando una de nosotras se rinda, pero siempre después de responder la pregunta de la otra, ok?" Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa pícara.

Sakura se pudo nerviosa de tan solo pensar que preguntas se le ocurriría a una mujer con tanta experiencia como ella… tal vez esto fue una mala idea, trago saliva, y asintió "D-de acuerdo…"

"Bien" dijo con una mirada desafiante Tsunade, Sakura solo se puso más nerviosa. "A quien encuentras más atractivo, a Sasuke" _Demonios_pensó Sakura, "o a Naruto?"…_mierda, que digo!_Volvió a decir mentalmente Sakura, Tsunade seguía sonriendo.

"Bueno, y-yo no he visto a Sa-"

"Sé perfectamente que has visto a Sasuke, Yamato me informo de todo recuerdas?

Sakura siguió maldiciéndose mentalmente y termino con _–tiene razón¡_

"Este juego es sin mentiras Sakura, no funciona así" Dijo Tsunade retando a su estudiante.

Sakura solo bajo la cabeza y se resignó a contestar, "c-creo que Sasuke…" obviamente, que otra cosa podría decir, paso prácticamente su infancia adulando a Sasuke, decir que ahora Naruto era más atractivo sería un poco descarado de su parte.

"Que? Enserio?, pero Naruto igual se ha hecho más apuesto, y todo un hombre no crees?" Dijo con malicia Tsunade, quien no paraba de sonreírle a su pobre estudiante, quien solo pensaba en _me la pagara…_

"¡Es confuso, está bien!" exclamo Sakura y rápidamente prosiguió "-bien ahora me toca a mí sensei-"

"Adelante…" dijo como si nada Tsunade, mirándose las uñas, Sakura solo se irritaba mas, tenia que ser una pregunta difícil de contestas, algo que la hiciera pensar, algo que le diera vergüenza contestar, no tenía que ser directo, veamos, ella quería saber si le gustaba Jiraiya o no, pero era muy sencillo de adivinar, podría decir que no y podría estar mintiendo, pero con una explicación sin temor en su rostro los justificaría muy bien, _bien, entonces, no preguntare si le gusta a Jiraiya-sama, tiene que ser algo más indirecto_.

"estoy esperando~~~" canto Tsunade aún mas calmada, expresando claramente a Sakura que no importara la pregunta que fuera, la contestaría como si nada… _vamos, vamos, tiene que haber algo_, se dijo tratando de ignorar a su maestra, hasta que encontró la respuesta a sus problemas, una pregunta perfecta, inesperada, sin incluir a Jiraiya o a ningún otro hombre en ella.

"Y bien…"

Sakura solo levanto su mirada hacia su maestra, y esta la miro con una ceja levantada al ver la cara enigmática de su estudiante.

"Usted, piensa tener familia alguna vez?"

Tsunade se esperaba cualquier otra pregunta menos esta. Sakura, al ver la cara de abatimiento de su maestra supo de inmediato que había logrado su propósito.

"Usted sabe… tener alguien que la ame, casarse con esa persona, tener hijos…" pregunto Sakura con la inocencia de una niña, siguió viendo la cara de su maestra aun consternada con una sonrisa, ella solo quería saber en qué estaba pensando, al interior de Tsunade no fue tan sencillo, apenas comenzó a concebir una respuesta a esa pregunta le llegaron varios recuerdo a la mente, y ninguno agradable, ya había pensado en eso varias veces, lo malo era que cada vez que lo hacía se encontraba en el interior de su mente con solo muertos, la cara de todos esos seres que ella amo y que seguirá amando, muertos, asesinados… Recordó la muerte de Nawaki, la de Dan, las guerras, mas muerte, sangre, hemofobia, la soledad… esto iba de mal en peor, ella seguía en ese laberinto de pensamientos negativos, Sakura se comenzó a preocuparse "_esto es malo"_

"Tsunade-sensei?" hablo en voz baja y no hubo respuesta, Tsunade seguía allí estaba entrando en desesperación, iba a colapsar, y cuando parecía ser suficiente para ella se encontró a una persona con el cabello largo y blanco, entonces entendió, que sola nunca ha estado. _"Claro, quien mas podría ser…"_sonriendo mentalmente.

"TSUNADE-SENSEI¡"

"Ah? que?"

"Tsunade-sensei, no me asuste así, parecía estar en un genjutsu"

"…"

"Aun no contesta mi pregunta Tsunade-sama" dijo Sakura pero ahora más preocupada, estaba a punto de decir que lo dejarían para otro día pero Tsunade se le adelanto.

"Yo… creo que también tengo miedo…" dijo sonriéndole a Sakura

"D-de qué? De formar una familia?"

Tsunade tenía que superar el temor, ella sentía eso, sino estos sentimientos, el dolor que sentía la seguirían persiguiéndola.

"Tú sabes que perdí a mi hermano y a mi novio en la guerra…"

Apenas Sakura escucho estas palabras, comenzó pedir disculpas, ella nunca tuvo la intención de tocar ese tema, Tsunade le dijo que se tranquilizara, que todo estaba bien.

Entonces Tsunade siguió explicando.

"Fue muy duro para mí la perdida de muchas vidas a causa de las guerras que he vivido, especialmente la vida de esos dos, como veras mi cuerpo sigue siendo lindo y sexy" y para evitar el ambiente tenso Tsunade puso una postura sexy al pronunciar estas palabras haciendo a Sakura sonreír "Así que conseguir un hombre nunca fue un problema, pero me canse de perder a seres queridos" dijo con indiferencia para no hacer sentir triste a Sakura aunque no funciono.

"De verdad lo siento Tsunade-sensei"

"Para con eso Sakura, no importa ya, además me siento muy aliviada por sacarme esto del pecho" dicho esto sonrío a su estudiante y ella le devolvió una sonrisa, pero algo le vino a la mente.

"mmm Tsunade-sensei, siendo así, que hay con Jiraiya-sama, me refiero que él ha estado su lado la mayor parte de su vida, y no le a pasado mucho, de hecho si no mal recuerdo, la única ves que casi muere fue por su culpa…"

Tsunade tosió un poco ante el comentario y respondió, "él se lo tenía bien merecido Sakura…" pero luego pensó en la cantidad de fracturas que le había dejado, además de sus órganos rotos y las demás magulladuras, se preguntaba a sí misma como supero su trauma a ella después de unas cuantas sesiones. "Bueno creo que en realidad se me paso la mano"

"Buenos sí, pero ese no era el punto, que opina de él?"

"Si bien es cierto, tengo bien sabido que ese viejo daría la vida por mí, y que siempre a estado a mi lado cuando lo necesito, pero…" Tsunade temía lo que podría pasar, "No, realmente lo veo imposible, además llega a ser estúpido, piénsalo Sakura, con mucha suerte el me dejara embarazada y como el imbécil no es sedentario prácticamente me dejaría… además, no deja de mirar a mujer que se le cruce por el camino" esto hizo a Tsunade enojar mas y mas…

"¿Alguna vez le ha dado oportunidad?"

Hubo un momento de silencio, ambas se miraron por largo tiempo hasta que Tsunade suspiro, "No, no lo he hecho"

"En ese caso ya sabemos que tiene que hacer" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa molestosa para Tsunade.

"Porque insistes tanto jovencita, nunca dije que lo haría de todos modos" dijo un poco fastidiada la sannin.

"Porque sé que usted también quiere probar, además piénselo, Naruto sería el hombre mas feliz del mundo si le digiera que quiero ser su novia"

"jaja, que mala eres, porque no le das una oportunidad al pobre chico"

"Creo que necesitamos más tiempo de todas formas."

Y solo porque Sakura es joven aun Tsunade no dijo nada.

"Que piensa hacer Tsunade-sensei"

Después de pensarlo un momento viendo hacia el cielo- "Le daré una oportunidad", ambas sonrieron "No pasara mucho hasta que me invite a cualquier cosa, entonces lo sorprenderé."

"¡Buena idea!" Dijo Sakura con mucho entusiasmo.

"Pero me tienes que prometer que esto quedara entre nosotras, ni siquiera Shizune sabrá, me entiendes?" hablo Tsunade apretando el puño haciendo temer un poco a Sakura.

"jeje, claro Tsunade-sensei, lo prometo" recuperando su compostura Tsunade se levantó se despidió de su estudiante sin antes decirle que la quería mañana a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar para el entrenamiento.

Ambos Sannin ya tenían planeado que hacer el uno con el otro.

"_Bien Tsunade, no perderás más tiempo del que tienes perdido, apenas se te dé la oportunidad la tomaras, o si no serás una vieja solitaria de por vida… ese vejestorio pervertido andante será mío."_se dijo así misma Tsunade preparándose mentalmente mientras se recostaba en su cama.

Mientras tanto el otro Sannin peli blanco también se preparaba mentalmente, pensando en cualquier escenario posible para no cometer errores, pero a diferencia de Tsunade... "_Bien Tsunade, ya he perdido mucho tiempo contigo haciéndome falsa esperanzas de que alguna vez me corresponderás, la única forma que veo posible para olvidarme de ti, es decírtelo, será bueno para ambos después de todo…, bueno más para ella… sí, creo que es lo mejor, renunciare a ella mañana mismo y nunca mas se tendrá que preocupar de que cierto pervertido la esté espiando en las aguas termales porque tampoco lo pienso volver hacer._Se dijo Jiraiya amargamente decidido, para el esto será muy importante y doloroso, sobre todo doloroso, porque será una de las cosas más serias que hará en su vida. "_Después de esto no habrá vuelta atrás, renunciare a ella y lo haré por mi bien, me olvidare del pasado, me conseguiré una mujer que realmente me quiera y tendré hijos con esa mujer… así será…"_

**Se que no hay mucho de Sakura y Naruto pero les pido a los lectores paciencia, gracias de antemano por leer †**

**FAVOR DE LEER EL COMENTARIO INICIAL, se los agradezco.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, aquí les traigo el capitulo numero 2. En el anterior se me paso por alto decir que ****Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto creador del manga Naruto y otros ^^ disfruten… **

**Letra en Negrita: Palabras del autor**

_**Letra Cursiva: Pensamientos de personaje**_

Era un nuevo día en Konoha, Jiraiya abría los ojos después de un gratificante descanso y una noche tranquila de sueños "sin Tsunade", todo le indicaba que al parecer tomo la decisión correcta, el reconocer que ya no está o estará en su vida es el primer paso, debido a esto necesita decirle ya que será la prueba mas apta y lo dejara fuera de confusiones a él, aunque la idea podría llegarse a considerar estúpida, si se trata de amor, Jiraiya haría hasta lo impensable para no caer en algo que nunca hubo. Hasta ahora por lo menos, aun tenía que ir a ver a la Hokage y decirle de su decisión. En esto Jiraiya vuelve a pensar en lo que podría llegar a hacer Tsunade después de oírlo, _" veamos, lo más seguro es que se ría, si definitivamente se reirá, y creo que ya estoy sumamente preparado para eso, otra posibilidad sería que me contestase con una de sus típicas citas de "deja de hacerme perder tiempo idiota pervertido…"_, si es otra potencial posibilidad… otra podría ser…" y así fue meditando cerca de media hora las posibilidades que ya había analizado mínimo unas veinte veces ayer antes de dormir.

Luego de estar seguro y darse una nota mental de volverlo a repasar de camino al edificio de la Hokage, Jiraiya se levantó para ducharse, un día duro le espera. Posteriormente se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo para desayunar, en mientras comía volvía pensar en si esto era una buena decisión o no. Termino su desayuno, lavó los platos y se sentó en su cómodo sofá a mirar el techo y contestar su pregunta tranquilamente, no tenía asuntos por la mañana este día...

Jiraiya pensó en las razones por la cual debería hacer esto y ya las tenía bien claras, solo quería volver a decírselas a sí mismo para autoconvencerse, esto lo llevo a pensar por qué razón **no **debería hacerlo, entonces le vino a la mente los buenos recuerdos, los días en que se conocieron los tres junto al viejo Sarutobi, _"Que en paz descanse"_, cuando quedo encantado por esos preciosos ojos de color miel de… "_viejo estúpido, tienes que dejar de pensar así de ella!"_ se corrigió y volvió a recordar, cuando extrañamente él y Orochimaru eran amigos, se contaban sus problemas, le hablo sobre su enamoramiento al integrante femenino del equipo… _"Demonios¡ esto será difícil, lo único que me faltaría seria recordar toda esto cuando hable con ella."_ Después de abofetearse mentalmente, volvió a "tratar" de no recordar de cierta manera a Tsunade, repentinamente recordó cuando hace décadas, Sarutobi-sensei lo atrapó mirando a su compañera de grupo, entonces su sensei le dijo, _"oye Jiraiya, la quieres?"_, esta pregunta lo trajo al presente nuevamente, su vista seguía en el techo, entonces él se preguntó así mismo "La quiero?", y de nuevo "¿La sigo queriendo?", entonces "-MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!, porque rayos hago esto si la sigo queriendo!" Eventualmente recordó todo lo malo…

**Momentos del pasado**

Hay diversos festivales que la aldea de la hoja tiene en el año, un niño de doce años con cabello blanco y puntiagudo, se acercaba con una invitación en mente a una hermosa chica con ojos y cabello color ámbar, ella estaba de espalda a él, avanzo en un principio tímido, después de unos pasos mas a ella fue agarrando confianza y cada ves subía los hombros un poco mas hasta que perdió todo miedo de hablarle.

"Hey Hime como estas?" preguntó el chico alegremente

Al oírlo, ella solo soltó un suspiro hartada de la manera de ser del peliblanco. Tsunade se dio vuelta y lo enfrento.

"Primero que nada, tengo nombre JIRAIYA, segundo, estoy bien, gracias…" fue lo mas cortante posible para hacerle entender al pequeño ermitaño que no quería saber nada de él.

Él ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de trato de parte de ella, así que intento seguir igual de animado.

"oh vamos Tsunade no era para tanto, solo te salude" Tsunade solo hizo un mohín, no es que ella estuviese enojada con Jiraiya, solo la atrapo en un mal momento, donde no podía desquitarse con nadie, solo con el sujeto que se topara con ella, lamentablemente resulto ser Jiraiya.

"Entonces, solo dime que quieres y lárgate si?, no estoy de buen humor"

Jiraiya no desistió a pesar de su tono de voz.

"Bueno… em… yo quería saber si estarías desocupada hoy por la noche, lo digo por el festival, y tu sabes, yo quería-"

"-Preferiría mil veces no asistir al festival, a ir contigo pervertido, ahora si me disculpas…"

Y allí quedo un Jiraiya con la moral y autoestima en el piso, prácticamente lo mando a la mierda, y ni siquiera la había molestado con algo poco desarrollado de su cuerpo, simplemente le escupió en la cara y quedo allí parado mirando como se iba su maldita amada, mientras él se sentía cada ves mas patético… _"Y eso que es el tercer año que me hace esto, no lo volveré a intentar el próximo año…"_

Su Maestro Sarutobi hizo presencia de este acontecimiento, tratando de decidir si meterse en la vida amorosa de sus estudiantes o no, el sabia que no debía hacerlo, pero ver al chico depresivo mirando a la nada solo lo hacia verse mal. Así que grito a lo lejos como si no hubiera visto nada.

"Hey Jiraiya!, como estas?"

"eh?, Hola Sarutobi-sensei!" ocultando rápidamente su dolor. Sarutobi solo se compadeció de su estúdiate al notar esto, aun así no dijo nada, por ningún motivo permitiría corromperle el orgullo a uno de los suyos.

"Bienvenido de vuelta Sarutobi-sensei, como le fue en su misión"

"jaja, te lo diré todo si me acompañas a comer un poco de ramen"

"Seguro!, siempre y cuando usted invite" siguió fingiendo alegría, pero por lo menos estaba mas distraído, pensó su sensei.

Después de una hora de charla y un buen aperitivo, Sarutobi aun seguía viendo a Jiraiya triste, aun que él actuaba muy bien pero no lo engañaba. Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos y de repente Sarutobi pudo notar a Jiraiya completamente deprimido mirando su plato vació.

"Sucede algo malo?"

"que?, eh no Sarutobi-sensei por que lo dice?" termina diciendo un sonriente Jiraiya

"mmm, por nada impórtate…"

"Ah…" Jiraiya asiente y vuelve ver a su plato pero tratando de ocultar su tristeza

"Sabes Jiraiya, he pasado por muchas cosas en mi vida, y creo que ya puedo estipular el significado de la palabra Ninja, tu lo sabes?"

Su alumno solo lo queda mirando interrogante "emm no exactamente"

"Un verdadero Ninja, es el que nunca se rinde y persevera siempre... Sólo hay una cosa que importa cuando eres un Ninja y es el valor de nunca rendirse." Le dijo esto tocando sus hombros y mirándolo con determinación, posteriormente se levanto de su asiento, dejando aun desconcertado Jiraiya, Sarutobi se despidió y le dijo que se fuera a descansar, mañana podría ser un día difícil de entrenamiento…

Volviendo al presente

"jeje, gracias a esa frase nunca desistí, esa frase hizo milagros… aun así…"

_"-solo dime que quieres y lárgate si?"_ Jiraiya seguía mirando el techo pero cada vez fruncía mas su expresión, "no tenía motivo para ser así conmigo, es cierto, éramos unos críos nada más, el problema es que esa actitud no cambio…"

"_-Preferiría mil veces no asistir al festival, a ir contigo pervertido"_

"Si… ese tipo de cosas no dejaban de pasar…" con una mirada enfurecida, se dijo y siguió recordando.

**Volviendo al pasado**

Pasaron los años, y los estudiantes de Sarutobi hacían un excelente progreso con sus habilidades Ninja, en ese entonces Jiraiya tenía 17 años, acababan de terminar exitosamente una misión de rango A en la villa de la arena y llegaba la noche, entonces a Jiraiya se le ocurrió una idea muy romántica, donde el se encontraba con Tsunade mirando las estrellas y la luna que iluminaba el hermoso desierto oscuro, pero no en cualquier lugar, en la villa de la arena era extremadamente difícil encontrarse con un oasis, y Jiraiya sabia la ubicación de uno no tan lejos de allí, solo hacía falta convencerla… si, eso era lo más difícil, pensó Jiraiya.

El equipo de Sarutobi se alojaba en una casa especial para las visitas en la villa, todos estaban algo agotados, Orochimaru y Sarutobi se fueron a dormir apenas llegaron, era de esperarse, todos resultaron seriamente dañados, aun más Jiraiya, ya que varias de sus costillas estaban clisadas, Tsunade como buena medica le dijo que era su turno para ser curado, pero él como buen samaritano, le dijo que sanara a Orochimaru y a Sarutobi, que tenían heridas no menos importantes que él. El problema, fue que después de veinte minutos de sanación, Tsunade se había olvidado completamente de las heridas de Jiraiya, pero esto a él no le importó, solo eran un par de roturas nada mas, cada vez que caminaba y daba un paso forzado, tenía que morderse así mismo fuertemente para no gritar del dolor, pero sanaría, según él…

Jiraiya no dudo un segundo en invitarla. "Hey Tsunade hay un hermoso oasis cerca de aquí, me quieres acompañar?" pregunto un sonriente Jiraiya, esperando un no de seguro.

"No Jiraiya, estoy muy agotada solo quiero descansar"

"vamos hime!, valdrá la pena"

"No…." Tsunade ya se estaba hartando

"por favor" insistió alegre Jiraiya

"HE DICHO QUE NO!" pateando fuertemente el piso para dejarle bien claro que no tenia ganas de él, en consecuencia termino despertando a los demás molestos.

"PUEDEN DEJAR DE DISCUTIR! ESTOY TRATANDO DE DORMIR PAR DE IMBECILES!" Dijo Orochimaru furiosamente cansado, "POR QUE NO TE DUERMES DE UNA PUTA VEZ MALDITA SERPIENTTE Y DEJAS DE MOSLESTAR!" respondió Tsunade "ARGHH!" Orochimaru se rindió sabiamente, era estúpido seguir discutiendo con alguien así, solo terminaría perdiendo saliva y los estribos necesarios para su preciada inmortalidad, Sarutobi solo suspiro y trato de conciliar el sueño,

"Y TU JIRAIYA, ¿POR QUE NO VAS CON UNA PUTA DE LAS QUE LES GUSTA A LOS PERVERTIDO COMO TU!"

Dicho esto volteo y se encamino furiosa hacia su habitación, cerrando fuertemente la puerta al entrar casi derrumbando la casa, dejando a Jiraiya no solo destrozado o con sus costillas rotas, sino también con culpa por haberla hecho enojar, "mañana sería un lindo día para pedir perdón", pensó el joven peliblanco tristemente.

Con esto Jiraiya se retiró al oasis solo con un poco de sake, ese fue el día que comenzó a tomar para tratar de olvidar.

Presente

"Maldita Tsunade… por que no me das una oportunidad?", y así fue recordando mas y mas malos momentos con su querida amiga hasta que recordó el peor de todos para él.

Pasado

El día en que decidió confesarse después de muchos intentos, el ya tenía entendido que Tsunade no quería nada con él, así que solo decidió coquetear por si resultaba algo, él le había dicho en una conversación casual a la edad de veinticinco años, que si se casara con ella la haría la mujer más feliz del mundo, que ya tenía un lugar perfecto para vivir, y no llevaría a nadie mas que no sea ella, ella tan solo lo miro como si estuviera bromeando y dijo que no tenía tiempo para perder el resto de su vida con un viejo pervertido como él, pero a diferencia de otras veces, lo dijo con resentimiento y desprecio hacia Jiraiya, y él lo sintió, Tsunade se dio vuelta dejándolo nuevamente, solo, para variar. Al día siguiente se propuso a olvidar, salió de la aldea y tomo como nunca lo había hecho, por una ves en su vida quería desistir, pero no pudo, la desesperación se apodero de él y la oscuridad también, cayó en sueño por beber demasiado, la mañana siguiente se despertó cerca del bar con un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza, siguió adelante ocultando el dolor de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior y se encamino hacia la aldea.

Decidido a dejar un poco de coquetear con Tsunade, para su mala suerte se encontró con ella en la entrada de la aldea hablando con otra mujer, Tsunade parecía estar muy alegre.

"um, Hola Jiraiya!" dijo una alegre Tsunade, esto puso de igual modo al ermitaño, le gustaba verla feliz no importa cómo.

"Hey Tsunade como estas" pregunto igual de alegre.

"mmm que asías fuera de la aldea pervertido… bueno no importa tengo una noticia muy buena que darte" dijo ampliando su sonrisa. "Dan me propuso matrimonio!"

Eso fue el colmo, ya no podía aguantar mas, pero tenía que hacerlo, por ella, para verla feliz haría cualquier cosa. Entonces él respondió.

Presente

"Eso es… Genial Tsunade…" dijo ahora mirando el suelo de su departamento, él ya lo sabia, quería llorar, pero después de tantos años, ya no habían lagrimas.

"…Les deseo lo mejor…" ahora estaba mas convencido que nunca, sabe que si sigue pensando en ella, terminara muerto, por ella, y solo, solo por ella, eso no vale la pena se decía así mismo.

Con un último suspiro se levanto y se propuso por terminar con todo esto, y fue por la Hokage.

En la torre del Hokage

Tsunade se encontraba de buen humor hoy, especialmente por el hecho de que hoy Jiraiya tenia que ir a entregar el informe de la semana, se sentía tan bien que acabo el papeleo del día, tal vez tendría una oportunidad de salir con el hoy mismo. Ella se había puesto más linda de lo normal y esto lo comprobó ya que al salir de su morada, muchos vigías y guardias de la torre se fijaron en ella más de lo normal, esto la hizo sonreír, sabia que

Jiraiya apenas entrara por esa puerta y la viera hay sentada ampliaría sus ojos, mínimo!, es cuestión de tiempo.

Entonces se abrió esa puerta, y de ella una figura diminuta se hizo presente en la oficina de la Hokage, "lady Tsunade, Jiraiya ha venido a verla"

"Adelante" dijo al anuncio de Shizune

Apenas la vio, identifico una diosa sentada allí, trabajando como esclava por la humanidad al amparo de su vida, a una diosa no se le puede tratar así… Y pronto regreso a la normalidad, se molesto con sigo mismo por ser tan débil… _"pero se ve tan hermosa, lastima que ya estoy decidido"_

"Gracias Shizune, emm te puedo pedir un favor, déjame a solas con ella un momento"

"Esta bien Jiraiya-sama tenga cuidado" y con una sonrisa abandono la oficina.

Tsunade siguió como si nada leyendo unas cuantas hojas, a pesar de que ya había terminado el papeleo, tenia que ser natural.

"aquí esta el informe Tsunade…" lo dejo sobre su pupitre, se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a un asiento, mientras estaba de espalda Tsunade lo miro casi asombrada por no haberse fijado en ella o darle un cumplido como siempre lo suele hacer, mas aun hoy por que se preparo para él, _"uff no importa"_

Trato de concentrase en el informe pero no pudo, quería escuchar a Jiraiya decir cualquier cosa, algo andaba mal.

"Mm. bien hecho Jiraiya…" con un tono normalmente serio, que es sumamente normal para Jiraiya, y solo lo convenció mas.

Con un último suspiro, se levanto del asiento y decidió comenzar.

"Sucede algo malo?" pregunto y él se acerco unos paso a ella pero se mantuvo a una cierta distancia.

"Necesitaba decirte algo muy importante Tsunade, pero quiero que me prometas algo."

Tsunade se preocupo de inmediato. "Que es?"

Con su ultimo suspiro mas exagerado que nunca allá visto Tsunade, Jiraiya prosiguió

"Me tienes que prometer que no te reirás, o me interrumpirás, seguramente con un golpe o lanzándome tu escritorio o lanzándome ami por la ventana, ya que esto es algo bien serio para mi y que tengo que hacer… por el bien de los dos…"

Tsunade pocas veces ha visto a su excompañero así de serio, y nunca traía buenas noticias estando así. "Que esta ocurriendo Jiraiya… Te juro que si me estas tomando el pelo yo-¡"

"Tsunade cálmate quieres, por esa actitud te estoy pidiendo este favor, mira no te ocupare ni siquiera un minuto, y si quieres al final puedes reírte o golpearme, pero no tan duro OK? Recuerda mi estado, pero necesito enserio que me escuches esta bien?"

En este momento Tsunade estaba más que preocupada, está ves asintió y expresó "esta bien Jiraiya, lo prometo"

"Bien, mira yo necesitaba decirte esto hace mucho tiempo, y antes de que me interrumpas, NO! No es una confesión de amor Tsunade" dijo aburrido de tener que decir hastíese detalle, al notar esto Tsunade sintió una apuñalada de culpa.

"Prosigo, hace mucho tiempo que necesitaba decirte esto pero nunca lo dije por ser un idiota como tu decías" –otra pequeña apuñalada, Tsunade trato de seguir inmutada por sus palabras.

"-pero me decidí por hacerlo recientemente, así que… Tsunade… renuncio a ti…"

Y allí se quedo, con unos ojos abiertos como plato mirándolo a él…

**Bueno ahí esta el segundo Chap. ^^ lo estaba continuando, la conversación no terminara así de fácil, pero decidí dejarlo para el próximo Gracias nuevamente por leer ^^ †**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien, aquí les traigo mas bien la segunda parte del capitulo 2. Solo me queda reiterar que ****Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto creador del manga Naruto y otros ^^ disfruten… **

**Letra en Negrita: Palabras del autor**

_**Letra Cursiva: Pensamientos de personaje**_

_-"Renuncio a ti"_, esas palabras siguieron retumbando en la mente de la Hokage, estaba mirando directamente a los ojos profundamente negros de Jiraiya, pero parecía completamente perdida, y era por el hecho de estar procesando todo, que significaría esa frase exactamente, _¿que quiso decir?, _respuestas a esa pregunta le llegaron varias, y todas diferentes, por lo tanto después de casi un minuto de silencio decidió preguntar justo cuando Jiraiya ya le daba la espalda para marcharse.

"Q-Que quieres decir con eso?" pidió casi desorbitada, parecía estar en trance.

"_mmm... no se esta riendo, tal vez pueda explicarle por que"_ entonces, Jiraiya se dio vuelta y la encaro nuevamente.

"Nada importante _"para ti"_" pensó Jiraiya, "en realidad necesitaba decirlo para poder estar tranquilo conmigo mismo"

"aun no entiendo…"

"_o rayos, tendré que explicarle todo?, que incómodo"_

Y con otro suspiro, que ya habían sido mas de cincuenta solo hoy, _y el día apenas comienza,_ Jiraiya se dispuso a explicar con total serenidad, dispuesto a ser el hazmerreír de Tsunade, o esperando una conducta concuerda con su edad, por el bien de la moral de él, lo cual era la menor posibilidad _"ella no dejara de reír después de esto"_ pensó tristemente el experto en mujeres. "Bien Tsunade escúchame atentamente por que no me daré el lujo de rebajarme aun mas mi autoestima, y espero que me comprendas y actúes racional como la Hokage que eres, además tu ya lo tienes bien sabido, me cuesta trabajo entender que no comprendiste esa frase." Tsunade quedo aun mas desconcertada.

"Mira lo haré lo mas sencillo y rápido que me sea posible, soy un pervertido y lo acepto, pero gracias a eso, puedo hacerme una idea de lo que le gusta a una chica linda cuando la veo, con tan solo mirarla se me ocurre una variedad de formas en que podría cortejarla y en los momentos felices que pasaríamos el uno con el otro si me acepta como pareja, lo cual la veces que lo he intentado a resultado satisfactoriamente" explica Jiraiya como si tuviera un doctorado en el campo del amor, "-Excepto… con una…" Entonces Tsunade entendió completamente el punto, Jiraiya se dio cuenta de ello y por su parte espero a que terminara de una ves por todas esta incomodidad, pues realmente se sentía muy estúpido al hacer esto, aun que bien sabe él que es una buena forma de olvidar, solo esperaba la risa y humillación, o un vasto golpe en el rostro, _"realmente no sabría decir cual de los dos seria mas doloroso"_ pensó finalmente Jiraiya y decidió terminar la conversación, por difícil que parezca no soportaba la tensión en el ambiente, ya no soportaba el hecho que tenia que rebajarse a estos actos por ella, entonces se dio media vuelta y para "persuadir" de alguna forma a Tsunade a que se riera, 'que ahora estaba seguro que lo haría por su rostro' dijo

"mira el lado positivo" expreso y continuo con la realidad, "ya no tendrás que preocuparte de que te espíen bañando, o molestarte por que te este viendo, o cualquiera de las otras cosas que te molestan de mi…" dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta, quedando fuera de la oficina las cerro, en el momento que lo hizo Tsunade se estremeció, casi al instante sintió el impulso de querer parase para alcanzar a Jiraiya, pero sus piernas la traicionaron, ya que su mente no encontraba algo sensato que decirle, la habitación quedo completamente desabitada, se sentía sola nuevamente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, mientras una lagrima lo hacia por su mejilla…

**Momentos del pasado **

**2ª Parte**

Desde hace casi media hora que seguía desconcertada por lo ocurrido, ella no se había dado cuenta de que no parpadeo desde que escucho esas palabras, tampoco se dio cuenta de que inconcientemente lloró, manchando el papeleo importante que contiene el estado socioeconómico no solo de la aldea si no tratados que permitir, ahora no era mas que un objeto delgado hecho por fibra de árbol. Inconscientemente empezó a ordenarla, con tal de colocar todos los informes, documentos, archivos, en línea uno tras otro, con una mirada no perdida sobre ellos Tsunade los guardo en uno de los cajones que tenia en su estante. Entonces golpearon su puerta, en consecuencia regreso a la 'vida'.

"Ehmm lady Tsunade, Kakashi me pidió que le entregara su informe, tenia que hacer cosas pendientes según el, puedo pasar?" pregunto Shizune lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchara através de la puerta.

Trato de volver a su seriedad natural y respondió "Si, entra…"

Shizune entro a la oficina y lo primero que vio fue a Tsunade parada, como lista para irse "Bien creo que esto es lo ultimo de hoy." Hablo Shizune, entregándole el informe en sus manos, "emm, lo leerá, cierto?" lo segundo que noto Shizune es que su antigua maestra estaba llorando, pero no estaba segura, ya que Tsunade tenia la cabeza baja leyendo el pergamino (informe), entonces, para verificarlo inclinó su cabeza con tal de encontrar el rostro de la Hokage, y allí la vio, las marcas que identifican una lagrima, teñido con la matiz que utiliza para maquillarse los ojos, de inmediato quedo sorprendida al recordar la ultima persona que vino a visitarla.

Tsunade noto desde un principio que Shizune la estaba viendo, esto molesto un poco a la Hokage, "Que ocurre Shizune?"

"Lady-Tsunade… ¿estaba llorando?" se golpeo mentalmente sin demostrarlo, es obvio que si, pero no tenia idea de que preguntar para conseguir la razón de esto.

"¿Que dices?" entonces se pasó la mano por su rostro, sintió la humedad en sus mejillas, efectivamente, estaba llorando, y no se había dado cuenta aun, ahora lo difícil era mentirle a Shizune para que no se preocupara.

"mmmm… sabes el sueño que me provoca el trabajo verdad?"

"Si, pero a esos extremos?" Shizune sabia que ella estaba mintiendo.

"Tu sabes, con solo un bostezo podrías soltar una lagrima, y después de leer tanto papeleo casi me quedo dormida."

"Acaso no fue por Jiraiya-sama?"

Por algún motivo Tsunade ya había previsto esta pregunta y justo antes de preguntarla se dio vuelta, cuando escucho la duda de su asistente se mordió el labio, luego contesto "JA, insinúas que estoy llorando por ese idiota pervertido." Dijo tal y como la Tsunade que todos conocen debería decir. Después de suspirar, Shizune interpreto esto tal que Jiraiya no era la causa de sus llantos y le echó la culpa a la agonía del trabajo tal y como dijo como dijo su maestra.

"Bueno si es así… leerá el informe de Kakachi" pregunto una alegremente insistente Shizune.

"No Shizune, por favor no me hagas leer eso ahora, me duele demasiado la cabeza…" dijo Tsunade con total sinceridad pero ocultándole la verdad a su ayudante.

Por esta ves su Asistente se apiado de su maestra, con la ultima documentación guardada donde debe estar, se dispusieron a ir a descansar, Tsunade no podría dormir esta noche, la necesitaba para pensar.

Horas mas tarde, Tsunade parecía estar haciendo todo bien, pero inconcientemente, era como si ella no estuviera allí, esto lo noto nuevamente su asistente, ya que vivían juntas, la Hokage le reitero en varias ocasiones que no se preocupara, hasta que ambas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir, por lo menos Shizune, Tsunade estaba totalmente despierta mirando el techo de su habitación pensando…

"_Renuncio a ti"_, cuando había entendido el significado de esa palabra quedo tan consternada, que no se dio la oportunidad de pensar en el motivo que tenia Jiraiya para abandonarla

"¿porqué?, porqué justo ahora…" dijo y entonces comenzó a recordar.

Pasado

Tsunade estaba visitando la tumba de su hermanito menor, ya había pasado una semana de su muerte, y ella seguía llorando por él, el dolor era nefasto, se sentía tan sola, como alguien que se pierde en el desierto, pero quería estar allí, no era su culpa que su hermanito allá muerto, pero quería sentirse culpable, solo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro dejo de torturarse.

"Se que esto es muy difícil para ti Hime, pero solo te estas haciendo mas daño, has estado aquí mas de medio día, necesitas descansar…" dijo muy preocupado por ella.

"déjame sola…" su tono era mas frió y cortante que nunca.

"por favor Tsunade, no te hagas es-"

"DEJAME!" dijo ahora apretando un puño y cerrando los ojos dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de quedar sola, Jiraiya se dio cuenta de esto y Tsunade dejo de sentir la mano en su hombro, ella se tranquilizo y abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con él en frente de ella, entonces, antes de que la medico pudiera mandarle siquiera una mirada asesina, se abalanzo contra ella, abrazándola fuertemente para que no escapara. Tsunade, furiosa, intento forcejear, golpeando fuerte mente las costillas de Jiraiya como para quebrarlas,"Suéltame maldito pervertido!, déjame sola!".

"Sabes que esa no es mi intención Hime" respondió arrogantemente Jiraiya muy adolorido por la persistencia de la mujer, Tsunade odiaba que se compadecieran de ella, a medida que fue creciendo nunca lo permitió, pero fue inútil contra él, no importaba las veces que lo golpeara, ella era su amiga, y no la dejaría sola, ella entendió esto y cada ves se sentía mas débil, hasta que desistió, llorando de nuevo, correspondió al confortable abrazo, "perdóname Jiraiya…" decía entre sollozos.

"Solo lo haré, si ya no te haces mas daño por algo que no fue tu culpa" Tsunade quería protestar, pero después de la persuasión del joven peliblanco, decidió que ya era suficiente. "anda vamos, despídete de tu hermano, mañana lo vendremos a ver" dijo Jiraiya aun adolorido por los golpes, pero el no dejaría que su amiga se preocupara aun mas, en consecuencia trato de no quejarse al caminar.

Limpiándose las ultimas lagrimas de la cara Tsunade hizo lo que su compañero de equipo pidió, luego ambos se alejaron de la lapida. "Gracias Jiraiya, ahora siéntate en esa banca para poder sanarte las costillas, se que te duele" dijo con un pequeño tono de culpa.

"jeje, no te sientas mal Hime, son los riesgos que a veces hay que correr, pero siempre valen la pena" dijo sonriendo Jiraiya.

Presente

"Siempre a estado conmigo cuando lo necesitaba, y yo solo lo rechazaba…"

Pasado

Orochimaru y Tsunade estaban esperando a su sensei Sarutobi para el entrenamiento y a Jiraiya que a pesar de ser puntual, también tenía sus momentos de llegar atrasado, aun que estas ves, todos sabían de cual podría ser la razón de su atraso, el día anterior en el entrenamiento, Jiraiya resulto seriamente lastimado por Tsunade, ella estaba enojada, y como a Jiraiya nunca le ha gustado un ambiente serio ni siquiera en el entrenamiento decidió molestarla un poco, pero nunca pensó que en cuanto lo atrapara en un enfrentamiento como calentamiento, ella se desquitara con tanta furia, rompiéndole de una patada voladora el brazo, ya que, ante tan potente patada y sin lugar donde correr solo quedaba defenderse, entonces 'sacrifico' su brazo derecho y este recibió todo el poder de la furia de Tsunade, el golpe fue tan fuerte que todos en el equipo incluyendo a Orochimaru y a Sarutobi que estaban a distancia como espectadores, escucharon el 'clic' del hueso.

Flashback

"Argh, rayos Tsunade eres una tonta, siempre te tomas muy enserio las bromas" Dijo Jiraiya retorciéndose un poco del dolor.

"A quien le dices tonta imbécil" dispuesto a atacar de nuevo se lanzo contra él, pero Sarutobi la detuvo.

"es suficiente Tsunade, Jiraiya vendrás conmigo, tenemos que sanarte ese brazo."

"No es nada Sarutobi", pero antes que pudiera terminar, un dolor agudo surgió desde su brazo obligándolo a soltarlo completamente, el brazo parecía estar fuera de su lugar.

Sarutobi solo se estremeció más sin demostrarlo "¡Ahora Jiraiya!" Y se fueron, dejando solos a Orochimaru y a Tsunade.

"Creo que exageraste Tsunade, además de romperle el brazo y lo inutilizaste con electricidad, no había necesidad de hacerlo."

"Ugrchh, cállate Orochimaru."

Fin Del Flashback

Ninguno de los dos compartió palabras, ni Orochimaru ni Tsunade, ambos estaban en silencio, asta que llego su sensei.

"Perdón por el retraso, fui a ver a Jiraiya, estará hospitalizado por dos semanas…"

Esto llevo a Tsunade morderse el labio por el sentimiento de culpa."

"Sigo creyendo que exageraste con él, Tsunade" Dijo Orochimaru con total calma

"Se lo merecía, nadie lo manda a molestarme cuando sabe que estoy enojada"

Como amigo, Orochimaru sabia cual es la razón de las acciones de Jiraiya, "no sabes lo que dices Tsunade, el sólo quería verte alegre…" Defendió a en ese entonces su amigo.

"Gran estupidez por su parte, fracaso miserablemente"

"La intención es lo que cuenta" insistió Orochimaru

Tsunade se estaba hartando de los constantes comentarios de Orochimaru, "Y tu que tanto lo defiendes, a caso te gusta?" dijo con veneno en sus palabras.

Orochimaru siguió igual, ni se molesto en suspirar, "la realidad es que de los cuatro, él es el que sabe cocinar mejor, sin mencionar que algunos no cocinan algo comestible…" Hubo un silencio entre los estudiantes y su maestro, Orochimaru tenia razón, el no quería decir que lo defendía por ser su amigo, ya que sonaba muy cursi para el, pero su razonamiento resulto al ver que Tsunade miraba a otro lado con sentimiento de culpa, y su maestro tosía a los comentarios de Orochimaru.

"no solo eso, apostaría lo que sea a que Jiraiya le pidió a Sarutobi-sensei que te digiera que lo perdonaras por haberte hecho enfadar." explico calmado.

Tsunade abrió los ojos de asombro y dirigió una mirada a su sensei, que estaba rascándose su cabeza en cuanto miraba a su estudiante medico asintió.

"jeje la verdad se me había olvidado decirte" Entonces Tsunade sintió aun mas culpa "bueno como sea el daño ya esta hecho, ahora adecuemos una mejor táctica para la siguiente misión, recuerden que temporalmente solo seremos 3, por lo tanto las misiones serán mas difíciles…"

Demonios, hasta Orochimaru se daba cuenta, que mierda pasaba por mi cabeza" pensó molesta, mientras las lagrimas llenaban sus ojos nuevamente, recordando todas las veces que lo mando a volar, todos esos huesos rotos, órganos dañados, si bien algunas veces se lo merecía, las veces que no la mortificaban tremendamente, a veces el solo quería ayudar, y ganaba tal y como dijo él, un golpe en el rostro o un cortante y frío "vete a la mierda pervertido", y entre sollozos se dijo con sarcasmo, "solo un tonto como Jiraiya podría aguantarme así.

Recordó la cantidad de veces que había rechazado una cita, "pero… hasta un tonto como Jiraiya tiene sus limites." Recordando de nuevo _"renuncio a ti"_, otra sentimiento de culpabilidad tomo a Tsunade, "Como pude ser tan tonta!" dijo golpeando con un puño fuertemente el piso haciendo temblar todo el departamento.

Todos los habitantes del departamento se estremecieron, luego llego la calma pensando que el culpable fue un simple temblor, retomando el sueño, menos Shizune que sabia identificar un temblor de los golpes de su maestra, se levanto y fue por la Hokage, tras recorre un poco el pasillo llego a la puerta, "lady Tsunade, esta todo bien?"

"Si Shizune solo tuve una pesadilla, disculpa por despertarte, estoy bien y no insistas por favor, recuerda que me duele la cabeza, buenas noches"

"emm esta bien… buenas noches…" confundida se retiro a su habitación a descansar, mientras la Hokage seguía pensando mas y mas, hasta que de cansancio, el sueño se apodero de ella….

**Espero que me perdonen la falta ortográfica u.u, acostumbro revisar el fic pero muy rápido, por lo tanto siempre me espera una sorpresa cuando lo publico xd.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte, en el próximo entraran en acción Sakura y Naruto Hasta entonces, Gracias a todos los que se han molestado en escribirme reviews y gracias por leer, espero no defraudarlos ^^ †**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto creador del manga Naruto y otros ^^ disfruten… **

**Letra en Negrita: Palabras del autor**

_**Letra Cursiva: Pensamientos de personaje**_

**Como amar al Dolor.**

A pesar de que Tsunade pudo cerrar los ojos y dormir, no concilio un sueño agradable, en su mente, todo era penumbras y recuerdos borrosos, el despertar fue devastador para ella, no tenía ganas de nada, llego a sentirse estúpida al pensar tanto en él, _"ya no vale la pena vivir"_ pensó con sarcasmo, una sonrisa triste se formo en su rostro, perezosamente se levanto, en un intento desesperado por dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, y decidió comenzar su día. Por otro lado, Jiraiya habría tenido uno de los mejores sueños en el ultimo año, algo triste, si, pero nada que no pudiera disfruta. Soñando, él abrió los ojos en un hermoso y amplio pastizal, se sentía tan ligero, sin esas dolorosas cadenas que bien recuerdan que lo ataban ya que su voluntad así lo decidió. Es su sentir preferido, como el quiso sentirse siempre, libre. Había un camino marcado hacia un árbol, él lo siguió, de pronto escucho sonidos de niños, se acercaban, él busco pero no los vio, de pronto aparecieron rondado alegremente alrededor de él, Jiraiya no les podía ver el rostro, pero el no se preocupó, se sintió bien, feliz, acogido, querido. "-Vamos pa, vamos a jugar, apresúrate! -ma nos espera con comida!" le gritaba alegremente 'su hija' a distancia mientras el otro perseguía riendo a su hermana. Jiraiya se sintió en el paraíso, no importaba que no los pudiera ver facialmente, el quiso creer que era como un buen presagio, siguió a los niños hasta que llego a gran árbol, esperaba encontrarse con su mujer, _"si esto fuera real, seria perfecto…"_ pensó, entonces cuando ya estaba a unos metros del árbol identifico la figura maternal de los que los niños hablaban, estaba de espaldas a él y al árbol, sin preocupación, se acerco a la mujer, en un principio creyó que tanpoco le vería el rostro, cuando la mujer sintió su presencia casi a su lado, volteo su cara para mirarlo, "al fin llegas…" le dijo la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa, apenas ubico su rostro, Jiraiya se despertó, "Tsunade…" Susurro hacia la nada el ermitaño, preocupado por creer que talvez no se había liberado completamente de sus encantos, tratando de no pensar tanto, él volteo a ver a su reloj, era hora de levantarse, había dormido muy bien, tuvo un sueño maravilloso, confundido por el hecho de que Tsunade apareció en él, pero muy agradable en fin, y no valía la pena arruinar un excelente comienzo por un sueño, así que siguió adelante, fue a ducharse rápidamente, luego se vistió, hizo el desayuno y partió hacia la sesión de entrenamiento que tenia preparado para Naruto.

Una hora mas tarde, Sakura estaba en camino a la oficina de la Hokage para su entrenamiento, aun era temprano, pero Tsunade le exigió ese horario, ya que como buena medico que es, sabe que ejercitar en la mañana revitaliza el cuerpo y potencia la actividad mental por el resto del día. Estando enfrente de la puerta que separa el pasillo de la oficina, Sakura golpeo la puerta, al no recibir respuesta, decidió entrar "Tsunade-sensei, soy yo, voy a entrar", la oficina estaba vacía, "Lo lamento Sakura, Tsunade esta en una reunión importante, me dijo que la esperaras, volvería pronto" Dijo amablemente Shizune detrás de Sakura

"oh, esta bien, no hay problema." dijo Sakura mientras miraba a Shizune, ella se veía preocupada.

"Shizune,¿te pasa algo?"

"Ehm? no nada, solo estoy cansada, Tsunade tuvo una pesadilla a mitad de la noche y después de pensar en un par de cosas no pude dormir."

Sakura se preocupo del estado de su maestra, ella puede ser la Hokage y la mujer mas fuerte del mundo, pero a pasado por cosas horribles que la han dejado traumada hasta el día de hoy, no tardo en preguntar "¿Qué clase de sueño tuvo?"

"No lo se Sakura, pero el día de ayer paso algo realmente preocupante, espero que entiendas que si ella se llega a enterar de que lo que te voy a decir cargara conmigo, entiendes?" expreso Shizune asustada por pensar en lo que Tsunade le podría hacer, pero al mismo tiempo con el valor de estar dispuesto a ayudarla por cualquier cosa.

"Entiendo Shizune, que ocurrió?"

"Ayer, Jiraiya-sama vino a visitar a Tsunade, no había nada de raro en eso, pero Jiraiya-sama estuvo mas tiempo de lo habitual allí."

"Jiraiya-sama?" Repentinamente Sakura recordó la charla que tuvo con la Hokage hace unos días, se estaba temiendo lo peor, existía una alta probabilidad de una discusión entre ellos… _"Bueno no es gran cosa, ya ha pasado montones de veces"_ pensó la medico aprendiz.

"Así es, pero lo que me preocupa, fue su expresión después de que él se fue, no se veía nada contento, me dirigí hacia la oficina por ella, y justo cuando la iba a ver, aparece Kakashi con su informe a ultimo momento…"

"_-No es de extrañar"_ pensó Sakura, "¿Y que ocurrió con Tsunade-sensei?" pregunto pelirosa con un pequeño tono de desesperación.

"No pude saber nada, paso cerca de media hora antes de que pudiera ir a verla, porque al tonto de Kakashi le falto describir al equipo nuevo que le tocara este año después de una entrevista que tuvieron con él." Shizune estaba harta de tener una buena voluntad para todo.

"Cuando entre ella estaba… llorando, no quise creerlo en un principio, pero cuado la vi esta mañana estaba completamente deprimida, y desorientada, cada ves que le hablaba me pedía que le repitiera la pregunta, es realmente preocupante" Dijo un poco exasperada. "Su estado me recuerda a cuando perdimos a mi tío…" dijo triste inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia el suelo.

Sakura previo lo peor, supo donde a donde iba esto, algo andaba mal con Tsunade y tenia que ver con Jiraiya. "Hablare con ella…" dijo decidida Sakura.

Una hora de espera después. Shizune seguía recibiendo informe tras informe, mientras que Sakura esperaba sentada en la oficina del Hokage a su maestra, pensando…, pensado en lo que le podría decir a la Hokage, para que saque del pecho lo que paso, y no se guarde ningún dolor otra vez, ella sabe que su maestra ya ha tenido suficiente. La puerta de la oficina se abrió lentamente mostrando una acabada Tsunade mirando hacia el piso, antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de su estudiante suspiro y murmuro unas palabras que Sakura no alcanzo a escuchar, entonces su alumna tosió un poco para llamar su atención, Tsunade de inmediato se sorprendió al encontrar a su estudiante en frente de ella sonriéndole.

"La reunión trajo malas noticias?" pregunto Sakura, como lo haría cualquier persona que viera el rostro de Tsunade.

La Hokage cambio su modo de estar en un lapso de tiempo imprescindible para su estudiante, "-Claro que no Sakura" dijo Tsunade ahora sonriendo, "solo son aburridas para mi es todo, vamos es hora de tu entrenamiento, lamento haberte hecho esperar, vamos." Y tan rápido como cambio de ánimo, se volteo y salio de la oficina en camino hacia el lugar donde suelen entrenar, Sakura quiso seguirla en silencio, ya que el asunto podría ser delicado, pensando que era mejor hablar a solas.

Jiraiya se encontraba a mitad de una gran colina, lugar donde esperaba a Naruto para iniciar su entrenamiento, para variar él llegaría tarde, su sensei lo savia, pero no dejaría que eso moleste su estado de animo, Jiraiya habría previsto este escenario, se preparo con un libro y un lápiz ahora en mano y comenzó a escribir un nuevo libro, disfrutando pacíficamente de la tranquilidad que residía en la montaña, tras una haber escrito aceptable numero de paginas Jiraiya se propuso a dejar reposar su cerebro, pensando en otras cosas sin tener que imaginar nada, se que mejor ocasión para pensar un rato en una buena pretendiente, linda y sensual pretendiente con quien pasar su vida, habían varias… Jiraiya en realidad era todo un galante, no solo tenía victimas de ataques pervertidos, también tenia verdaderas pretendientes en todo el continente, pero nunca pensó en quedarse a ser una familia con alguien especial, pero los tiempos han cambiado.

Jiraiya se sumió en sus pensamientos, y recordó la última vez que fue a la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla en una de sus misiones, había mujeres muy lindas, tuvo la buena suerte de conocer a muchas de ellas, incluyendo a su gran representante, la eróticamente hermosa Miz-.

"¡Ey Ero-sennin!" un gran grito se escucho a lo lejos sacando a Jiraiya de sus 'lindos' pensamientos, desanimándolo un poco.

"Uff, al fin llego, jeje…. Que significaba el rostro que vi antes?, estaba pensando en la abuela de nuevo?" pregunto con una sonrisa y un tono de burla el cansado rubio.

Jiraiya le dedico una sonrisa a su alumno, normalmente, él estaría pensando en mujeres pero siempre terminaba pasando por su cabeza, de una u otra manera, el recuerdo de Tsunade, pero ahora, el realmente no estaba pensando en ella, era un buen comienzo. Satisfecho consigo mismo, y con una sonrisa modesta en su cara, le contesto a su alumno:

"Eso no volverá a pasar nuevamente chico," dijo colocando repentinamente la mano de forma plana frente al rostro de Naruto sin tocarlo, "-Me acabo de liberar de una de las cadenas que me ataban a mi pasado, ya no siento nada por Tsunade, excepto amistad, y un respeto fraternal hacia ella, y tengo que decir que esto me esta haciendo muy bien, creo que he rejuvenecido" se expreso muy feliz y orgulloso el ermitaño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Naruto por el contrario estaba, sorprendido y a ala ves preocupado, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue reírse de manera desenfrenada, después de medio minuto riendo se dio cuenta de que su sensei no estaba nada contento, entonces volvió a mostrarse sorprendido y preocupado.

"No puedes estar hablando enserio ero-sennin…"

"Yo estaba hablando enserio Naruto…" dijo con convicción el sannin

"P-Pero porque?"

Jiraiya disminuyo uno de sus ojos en señal de confusión, al saber que la pregunta con respuesta obvia para él, iba enserio, decidió contestar con la misma convicción que usó en sus palabras.

"He hecho demasiadas cosas por ella Naruto, y no solo sus favores, y nunca, nunca me espero nada a cambio, si bien la he chantajeado un par de veces, en ninguna ocasión me ha aceptado la oferta, y termino haciendo lo que ella quiere, por ella… Tenias razón en lo que decías, yo estaba completamente enamorado de ella, pero estaba, ya no me haré mas daño y eso es algo que tienes que comprender Naruto." Decía Jiraiya con la misma sonrisa en la cara. Naruto estaba completamente abatido, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, para él, era como decir que estas feliz por la muerte de un ser querido, él tenia la esperanza de ver a su maestro con la persona que ama… o que amaba.

"Puedo ver en tu rostro que te hubiera gustado la idea, en la que yo compartiera lo que me resta de vida con ella, a mi igual Naruto, pero hablando bien enserio, solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo, arriesgando mi bienestar y mis huesos por alguien que no me aprecia mas que como compañero y tu lo sabes…" Termino de expresarse dejando caer su mano en el hombro de su alumno para que no se desanime, y le dedico una última sonrisa diciéndole, "Alégrate chico, tu maestro ahora es feliz" Naruto le correspondió la sonrisa para no perjudicar mas a su sensei, él tenia razón después de todo, pensándolo bien, mas de cuatro décadas tratando de conseguir a alguien que amas es demasiado, aun así…-

"-Y esta dispuesto a casarse y formar una familia, y contar con su alumno para verlo con la mujer mas hermosa del mundo" dijo Jiraiya en tercera persona y decididamente feliz.

"haha, sueña ero-sennin esa mujer de la que hablas será mía!"

"JA, como sea, lo primero en la lista antes de conseguir a una mujer, es entrenarte, así que a trabajar" Termino diciendo Jiraiya y se pusieron en acción.

Camino al entrenamiento, ni discípula ni maestra intercambiaron ningún tipo de palabras, Tsunade seguía mortificándose con lo ocurrido y Sakura estaba pensando que decirle.

Cuando llegaron, Sakura decidió esperar hasta terminar con el entrenamiento para hablarle,

Sin embargo, pregunto por el estar de su maestra de todas formas, tal vez se podría ahorrar el tiempo de espera, "Tsunade-sensei, segura que esta bien?", pero solo recibió como respuesta un-

"Solo tengo un leve dolor de cabeza Sakura es todo, comencemos…"

Y comenzó el suplicio de Sakura, pero que ella lo aceptaba con gusto para su formación.

Luego de horas de entrenamiento, Sakura estaba agotada, pero no lo suficiente para dejar para otro día la conversación con su maestra.

"S-Sensei le tengo q-que preguntar… Ufffffffff (suspiro)"

Tsunade se acerco inexpresiva a su alumna y reestableció usando su habilidad.

"Gracias…" dijo finalmente Sakura.

"Que quieres decirme Sakura?" pregunto Tsunade.

Después de tanto pensar, Sakura llego a un callejón sin salida, o más bien dicho, lo más ingeniosamente directo que preguntar "Me entere de lo que paso con Jiraiya-sama…" le dijo con una mirada seria a su maestra. Sakura no tenia ni una ambigua idea de lo que paso entre ella y Jiraiya, entonces planea afirmar lo ocurrido como si ella estuviera segura de lo que ocurrió, a pesar de que no sabe, por lo tanto esto no solo la dejaría como mentirosa si no resulta, también podría molestar a su sensei, pero el plan al mismo tiempo es un arma de triple filo en sí, si es verdad, podría liberar la furia de su maestra, ya que a ella no le agradaban para nada los que se metían en conversaciones ajenas, no solo la arriesgaba a ella, si no también a Shizune, aun que Sakura haría todo lo posible para que ella no saliera perjudicada, su futuro era incierto.

Tsunade se quedo mirando con los ojos bien abiertos a su pupila, mientras ella prosiguió hablando. "T-Tsunade-sensei, tengo entendido que hubo una discusión entre usted y Jiraiya-sama, y pensando en lo que hablamos anteriormente, y-yo bueno… pensé que eso la tenia deprimida…" dijo Sakura tratando de evitar con tacto visual con su maestra, y con su puño que es una clara señal de furia, en estos momentos solo podía concentrarse en el interesante suelo esperando la respuesta de su maestra.

Después de un largo he incomodo silencio Tsunade decidió hablar y para sorpresa de Sakura estaba completamente tranquila.

"Me dijo que renunciaba a mi…"

"¿Qu- Como dice?"

"Me dijo, que renunciaba a mi, Sakura…" reitero su maestra "al principio pensaba que me estaba molestando de nuevo, pero a medida que hablaba en ese tono tan serio, descubrí que estaba arto de mi, y de mi actitud…" dijo Tsunade aun inexpresiva, para no difundir dolor en sus palabras y lastima desde Sakura.

A medida que veía a su maestra no podía concluir, si no le importaba lo ocurrido, o solo actuaba ocultando su preocupación. "Pero maestra… porque?"

"Lo he tratado como un bastardo Sakura, entiendes?"

Sakura calló de inmediato mientas su maestra seguía explicando.

"El es el idiota mas grande que conozco, pero ahora entiendo que lo es por que es el único imbécil que puede soportarme mas de cuantos años sabrá dios, y seguir queriéndome…"

Dos lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse presentes en el rostro de Tsunade.

"Siempre me acompaño cuando necesitaba a alguien, me ha dicho miles de veces que me quiere, que me ama, y yo solo lo mandaba a volar lejos y le quebraba los huesos…"

Sakura se sentía realmente mal por su maestra, si no fuera por el hecho de que de un momento a otro la Hokage se recompuso hubiera llorado con ella.

"A la mierda con todo Sakura, estoy mejor como he estado siempre, no necesito de Jiraiya, ni de un hombre, y menos en estos momento hay trabajo que hacer, y no insistas jovencita."

Sakura protesto, pero fue callada por Tsunade que puso su mano en la boca de su alumna,

"Lo digo enserio Sakura, no quiero mas, me siento mejor tal y como estaba."

Sakura desistió al verle una sonrisa en el rostro a Tsunade, no quería que siguiera sufriendo, así que solo desistió…

Tsunade noto su tristeza e intento animarla "Estaré bien Sakura soy una mujer fuerte, no tienes de que preocuparte, realmente, me siento mejor así…"

Sakura no tenia idea de que pensar ahora.

"Entonces… como supiste lo que paso… talvez la respuesta podría saberla Shizune" dijo sonriéndole con los brazos cruzados dándole la oportunidad del beneficio de la duda a Sakura para que cambiara el tema, Sakura cayó en el juego, se estremeció y comenzó a sudar frío.

"Ehmm jeje, no yo me entere de parte de… emmm, dije que pasaba por la oficina cuando entro Jiraiya-sama?"

En medio del entrenamiento, Naruto escuchaba atentamente a Jiraiya cuando le hablo sobre lo ocurrido con Tsunade, no le dio mucha importancia al hecho y el lo sabia por el tono de voz que usaba al relatarlo, "realmente… ya no la quiere?" se preguntaba el contenedor del Kyūbi mientras caminaba hacia su hogar mirando el suelo, abstraído en sus pensamientos.

Ambos alumnos de los sannin se retiraron a sus hogares, estaban desconformes son sus maestros, no podía quedarse así nomás, Naruto recuerda el triste día en que vio a Jiraiya llorar por esa mujer, decrépitamente borracho pronunciando palabras para su persona anhelada. Y Sakura sabiendo que su maestra necesita a alguien que este con ella, que la apoye en esos momentos tristes y angustiosos que ella sabe que tiene, ahora más segura que nunca por lo que ha vivido, ella necesita a Jiraiya. Un pensamiento mutuo paso por la mente de los jóvenes.

"Sakura…"

"Naruto…"

"…"

"-Ella/-Él tiene que saber de esto…" y con ese pensamiento, decididos a hablarse por el bien de sus tutores, durmieron con la esperanza de que algo bueno resulte de todo esto.

**Bien, se que es corto, pero es algo u.u, los exámenes, y controles no me dejan hacer mucho que digamos, prometo traer un capitulo mas largo la próxima vez.**

**También déjenme decirles que la idea que planteo Naruto-MX, apoyada por Kishimoto's Publisher XD, y 'tengo la esperanza de que otros mas se sumen a apoyar esta idea', ya la tenia considerada desde un principio, me encanta el drama, los malentendidos o los 'rollos', como decimos aquí en Chile xd, y realmente quiero hacer perdurar esta historia, por lo tanto toda idea melodramática que se me ocurre la introduciré aquí xd así de simple, y cualquier idea de parte de los lectores también es bienvenida ^^**

**Eso por ahora, espero que les halla gustado, Gracias por leer †**

**PD. Me recomiendan que pida reviews para que la historia sea más popular, pero eso lo dejo a conciencia del lector que le gusta lo que leyó y quiere expresarse o lo aborrece y quiere criticarme xd, y eso lo respeto... Si creo que esto ultimo esta demás xd.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien, me encantaría poder expresar mi dolor en el cuello por haberme quedado dormido en el teclado escribiendo este capitulo xd, de igual forma, no fue tan mala experiencia como pensé, pero eso también dependerá de si les gusto el chapter o no xd, y l****os personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto creador del manga Naruto. Y tampoco hago esto con ningún fin de lucro, provecho :D**

**Letra en Negrita: Palabras del autor**

**Ahora los pensamientos se escribirán en medio de estos: ''**

**Cupidos**

Un nuevo día comienza en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, el sol lentamente hacia su aparición en Konoha, iluminando su vegetación, las calles y las casas de sus habitantes, un rayo de luz se escurría por la ventana del hogar del el chico de la profecía, la perfecta molesta señal para un adolescente de despertar, en cuanto lo hizo no se molesto en levantarse de inmediato, como todo adolescente en plena pubertad, levantarse era una tarea casi imposible de concretar en un principio, las suaves sabanas y la acogedora almohada solo hacían mas difícil esta tarea, por lo tanto, lo único que pudo hacer nuestro héroe era cambiarse de posición contrario al rayo de sol y dormir un poco mas, pero antes de reiterar su viaje al mundo de los sueños pensó, que hacer el día de hoy, contactarse con Sakura y hablar acerca de sus maestros para ayudar a ero-sennin de alguna manera, ella es una de las pocas personas con la que podría hablar con la abuela, y tan comprensiva como para ayudarle a Naruto si le explica el asunto.

'…que linda es Sakura' pensó babeando por la pelirosada, 'un momento…' Naruto entristeció 'que pasa si ella no apoya la idea, y esta de acuerdo con la abuela en que ero-sennin no se la merece' se cuestiono, Naruto se auto convenció hace años de que Sakura no quería nada con él, desde cuando eran niños y trabajaban juntos en el equipo siete, se entristeció por recordar el hecho, el savia que existe una gran posibilidad de que Sakura no este de acuerdo con la idea asi tanto como la abuela, y diga algo como "Naruto, la Hokage tiene todo el derecho a elegir con quien estar y con quien no, y vamos, se que Jiraiya-Sama no es cualquier hombre, pero nadie quiere compartir su vida con un hombre que no puede ser fiel todo el tiempo, y sabes que lo que me refiero… Lo siento pero estoy de acuerdo en que Tsunade-Sama no este con él", y era lo mas probable, hubo un silencio en la mente de Naruto, sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no estaba viendo nada, hasta que le vino a la cabeza los recuerdo en que Jiraiya hablaba borracho de ella, y es que Jiraiya siendo un poeta del amor y siendo una persona que puede expresarse como desee sin tener vergüenza o miedo de algo, nunca hablaba de alguien en especial, excepto cunado estaba borracho, solo en esa condición hablaba de ella, de su amor incondicional a ella, de su amor visiblemente no correspondido, si tan solo lo conociera unos años mas diría con convicción que ella es todo lo que necesita en la vida, entonces se convenció de otra cosa, él hablaría de todas formas con Sakura aun que se negara 'tengo que intentarlo, tengo que hacer algo grande por ero-sennin aun que sea una vez…' y así siguió en su tren de pensamientos hasta que por efectos de la pubertad se quedo dormido en su cómodo futón, nuevamente...

Sakura en cambio, ya estaba lista, de hecho, en camino hacia el lugar de entrenamiento de Jiraiya y Naruto el cual ella ya savia su ubicación, hoy no tenia sesión de entrenamiento con la Hokage, así que caminar hacia la colina mas cercana de Konoha no le haría mal a su formación, después de media hora de caminata llego a su destino para encontrarse al ermitaño garabateando rápido y furioso algo en un libro que tenia en mano, "debe estar muy inspirado…" pensó Sakura al recordar cual era su pervertido oficio, lo extraño fue que no encontró a Naruto en ninguna parte, caminando se acerco hacia el sannin.

"Hola maestro Jiraiya, buenos días." Saludo con el respeto debido al anciano.

Jiraiya siguió escribiendo palabras en su libro un instante mas, habiendo terminado con el párrafo que quería terminar, marco punto final temporalmente, y se dispuso a saludar a la pelirosada, "Muy buenos días Sakura" dijo alegremente Jiraiya, "dime, que trae a una linda joven como tu, a caminar por el cerro en un hermoso día como este"

Sakura le entrego a Jiraiya una gran sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento por el cumplido y contesto de forma alegre, "bueno esa misma idea podría ser la razón."

"Oh! ya veo… -así es" dijo con calma y seguridad, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía la brisa, "es un día maravilloso, la brisa es muy fresca, el clima no es exageradamente calido… mmm si, un día perfecto" decía mientras seguía sintiendo su entorno.

Sakura observo un momento al anciano, sintiéndose abstraída por su serenidad, entonces recordó a lo que realmente vino a ser. "mmm si, Jiraiya-sama, em, yo también vine a hablar de algo importante con Naruto, Ud. Sabe donde esta?"

"jeje… Después de tanto años juntos aun no puedes adivinar donde estará ese bueno para nada…"

Entonces una vena palpitante se hizo visible e la frente de una alegre y supuestamente inocente cara de Sakura, 'esta durmiendo…' pensó enojada la medico.

Ese cambio de comportamiento hizo sonreír a Jiraiya, recordó de inmediato a Tsunade y se sintió feliz por ella, al tener una alumna tan dedicada como Sakura, entonces otro pensamiento alegre vino a la mente del sabio pervertido, "puedo ver que ya sabes a donde esta" dijo Jiraiya tratando de calmar a la pupila de la Hokage, "jaja ese chico es muy dedicado y entregado al entrenamiento, lo único malo es que siempre tengo que esperarlo cerca de una hora, en los peores caso dos, por eso traigo conmigo algo con que entretenerme" dijo mostrando su libreta, luego sonrío y prosiguió, "aun que siempre la lleve conmigo, hehe, nunca se sabe cuando podría llegarte la inspiración…"

"Entiendo" respondió Sakura ahora mas calmada, momentáneamente… "aunque el idiota debería ser mas responsable! Y estar aquí entrenando como debe ser!" dijo irritada, el comentario fue neutro para Jiraiya, si hubiera sido alguien mas hubiera defendido a Naruto de ese comentario, y esto era por que Jiraiya se sentía muy identificado con su alumno, agregándole a eso a que su maestro sabe que su alumno tiene mas cualidades que él mismo, es un tonto a veces pero siempre va por el buen camino y sentido de la moral, y si bien puede ser un pervertido a veces, es simplemente por su desarrollo e inicio de la adolescencia, no es un total pervertido como su maestro. En resumen, es un hombre hecho y derecho del cual siempre estará orgulloso.

"Como sea Sakura, no importa, pero… me podría atrever a preguntar ¿para que lo quiere su persona?" pregunto Jiraiya con una mirada picara llena de ganas de jugar un poco con la alumna de su ahora antiguo amor imposible.

Sakura se sonrojo de inmediato, y antes de contestar en su defensa, Jiraiya siguió hablando, "Tú sabes… si la búsqueda es "por Naruto", yo podría ayudarte en lo que sea. ¿Necesitas información de él?" pregunto con una amplia sonrisa burlona.

"¡¿Qué? NO! Nada de eso, solo quería preguntarle algo, nada de lo que usted esta pensando por dios!, como podría ocurrírsele algo así entre Naruto y yo, archhh¡ que quede bien claro, ESE IDIOTA-NO-ME-GUS-TA!" grito a los siete vientos haciendo estremecer a la fauna del lugar, los pájaros huyeron de inmediato de los árboles, los roedores escaparon hacia todas partes como si algo los estuviera persiguiendo, algunos marsupiales como la zarigüeya se hicieron los muertos por el amenazante estruendo, las tortugas lloraban por que sabían que había llegado su hora, aun que nunca paso nada. Y a un Naruto cercano se le rompía el corazón por escuchar a la mujer que adora decir esas palabras desgarradoras, el ya lo savia pero no tiene por que restregárselo en la cara, pensó con tristeza, mas que deprimido comenzó a acercarse al lugar de entrenamiento lentamente, tratando de recuperar su postura, para que nadie notara su estado.

'Por lo menos no tendré que ir a buscarla, sé que esta aquí…' pensó Naruto, pasando los últimos árboles y arbustos antes de llegar al área de entrenamiento.

Volviendo con Sakura, Jiraiya primero se río, luego sintió lastima por el chico que tendrá que prepararse para años de dolor, agonía y sufrimiento… y dolor... '-una charla de esto a Naruto le vendría bien' pensó Jiraiya para un futuro cercano.

"Oh!, es cierto Sakura!, tu me podrías ayudar, ¿podrías hacerle un favor a este humilde anciano?, no te tomara nada de tiempo linda." Pregunto un alegre Jiraiya.

"um, claro Jiraiya-sama que es?" pregunto con curiosidad pero al mismo tiempo con un gran corazón a sabiendas de que le podría servir de ayuda a alguien tan sabio como Jiraiya uno de los Legendarios Sannin.

-Y súbitamente Jiraiya saco su libreta y su lapicera pluma y pregunto con una sonrisa ansiosa "¿dime, cual fue tu mayor fantasía sexual hasta el momento?"

Repentinamente, a Sakura se le cayeron los brazos y los dejo tendidos como extremidades sin vida, su rostro se puso en blanco, y lo único que atino a contestar fue "¿Ah?..."

Jiraiya prosiguió "No! Espera!, ya lo tengo, -Dime cual es la fantasía sexual de toda mujer de tu edad" consulto Jiraiya como si fuera una pregunta de matemáticas básica, también preparado y listo para escribir, obviamente.

Sakura solo reitero su "¡¿Ah?" de la misma forma anterior, solo que con un poco mas de consternación y con una cara mas roja que un tomate.

Naruto se acercaba lentamente al lugar de su maestro y este sintió su presencia, "Buenos días Naruto, espero que hayas dormido bien" grito a distancia, saludando a su discípulo con un alegre sarcasmo.

Naruto devolvió lo mas actuado posible para poder pasar su animo desapercibido, "jeje buenos días ero-sennin, hola Sakura-chan, que linda sorpresa verte aquí" saludo un alegre Naruto, aun que no pudo engañar a su sensei, quien de inmediato se dio cuenta de ese pequeño tono apestado de remordimiento, lo dejo pasar para una próxima charla entre alumno y maestro.

"Disculpe el retraso ero-sennin, bueno… tu sabes…" dijo sonriente Naruto rascándose la nuca, expresando su idealismo de 'no me hagas repetir la misma escusa de todos los días'.

"Si… todos saben que te quedaste dormido" dijo en tono de cansancio, recibiendo una mala mirada de parte de su alumno por el comentario, "pero despreocúpate, no fue un tiempo del todo perdido, así que te perdonare por esta vez, además Sakura me estaba apunto de explicar algo esencial para la experiencia del día a día" dijo sonriente de oreja a oreja, con lápiz en punta a su cuaderno, listo para lo que sea que salga de la boca de Sakura, y escribirlo posteriormente.

Sakura estaba petrificada, apenas escucho esas palabras, se dirigió a Naruto, haciendo creer al pervertido que no escucho nada de lo que hablo, "Naruto, luego tenemos que hablar, te buscare mas tarde, espero que no estés ocupado, es importante, nos vemos!" Y mas rápido que el cuarto Hokage, salio corriendo del área de entrenamiento, dejando a un confundido Naruto y a un decepcionado Jiraiya, 'me tuve que suponer que pasaría algo así…' pensó el peliblanco.

Cuando este se fijo en que Naruto volteaba para verlo, se encontró cara a cara con un Naruto claramente decepcionado por el comportamiento de su maestro, "¿Qué le dijiste ahora ero-sennin…?" pregunto en tono de cansancio el chico rubio.

El Sannin que estaba sentado en forma de indio, tosió un par de veces y se cruzo de brazos conservando la calma para no ser descubierto, cerro sus ojos como lo haría un sabio, aclaro su garganta y hablo "-Bueno el entrenamiento de hoy es súper secreto, así que tenia que sacarla de aquí de alguna forma" mintió tratando de escapar de la vergüenza.

Hubo un momento de silencio, la brisa paso por los dos antes que Naruto digiera algo, "…Eres un pésimo mentiroso ero-sennin…" dijo encorvado y cansado de estos eventos que se repetían con frecuencia, no importara quien fuera, a Jiraiya nunca le importo "intercambiar información", lo malo es que no todos se tenían tanta confianza como para hablar de cualquier cosa, sobre todo, de las "cosas" de las que habla su sensei.

"No había dicho que quería cambiar ero-sennin?" dijo Naruto cuestionando a su maestro.

"Oye cuida tu lengua muchachito, yo pocas veces le he faltado el respeto a mi palabra, y sobre todo cuando hablo enserio, solo para que te des cuenta, desde que te dije eso no he espiado ningún baño público, duchas, o aguas termales, ni si quiera he visto la revista playboy del mes, COSA" y le hizo énfasis a esta oración, "-que si he encontrado un par de veces en tu habitación" dijo sonriendo descaradamente a su alumno.

Naruto volvió a ponerse rojo tanto o mas que como lo hizo Sakura anteriormente "CO-COMO?, ARGGH! no puedes ser tan descarado anciano pervertido!" dijo apuntando con un dedo acusador a su maestro.

Su maestro tan solo hizo un mohín y continúo hablando calmadamente "Tranquilízate Naruto, si todo adolescente pasa por esa etapa en la vida, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, yo también lo hice" declaro con toda modestia, "-si quieres te cuento mi experiencia con muchachas mayores que yo cuando era joven" Dijo el sannin pervertido, haciendo un uso omnipotente de la palabra 'descaro'.

"Incluso una vez, tuve que lidiar con tres de ellas al mismo tiempo" Dijo con total orgullo hacia el mismo, su alumno solo se tapaba su cara con las malos y las arrastraba por su rostro hacia abajo en forma de frustración pura. Por cierto estaba más que rojo.

"¿Es que no puedes tener decencia de ti mismo?, ¡MIRATE! ERES UN VIEJO!, DEBERIAS SER UN EJEMPLO PARA TU ALUMNO!", Naruto savia que toda esta cátedra era mas que inútil, ya que, una: el sabe que su maestro lo esta molestando, aunque todo lo que diga sea embarazosamente verdad, y dos, que no hace nada, nunca!, con malas intenciones, desde su investigación, hasta su entrometida presencia en su vida, el sabe que todo esto lo hace por que le gusta, ama su trabajo y no lo hace por nada mas que eso, además lo enriquece, cosa que no le importa, y ni siquiera lo utiliza como incentivo. –Si… el conoce muy bien a su maestro, y para Naruto, era imposible enojarse con él. Y para respaldar su teoría, estaba aquí, su maestro, delante de él, mirando hacia el cielo como un discípulo malcriado, sin prestarle atención a nada excepto a el cielo…

"Me estas escuchando ero-sennin?" pregunto Naruto casi rabioso.

"oh?, Claro que si chico, bien te cuento," Haciendo total caso omiso a las sabias palabras de su pupilo, comenzó a contar una historia con un tono de aventurero cayendo en una trampa mortal, "hay estaba yo, un joven semental de 19 años, en la cúspide de su vida, con tres hermosas y sedientas depredadoras implacables, todas con mayor experiencia que yo" **(esto le hace referencia a que fueron mayores en edad que él :D) **"estábamos en una habitación al lado de un bar, una de ella cerro mi única escapatoria, la puerta de la habitación…" contó con voz de ultratumba mientras Naruto se le formaba un tic en el ojo derecho, y volviendo al tono del aventurero- "Entonces no encontré otra salida, tenia que satisfacer a cada una de ellas hasta dejarlas con la lengua a fuera, pidiéndome clemencia y-…"

"¡Basta!" Grito frustrado su discípulo con un nuevo matiz de rojo nunca antes visto haciendo presencia en su rostro "Es… suficiente… no era necesario escuchar nada de eso… solo-solo comencemos con esto por favor" dijo Naruto colocándose los dedos en los ojos en signo de derrota casi llorando en forma cómica.

A su maestro solo le daba risa la vergüenza de su alumno, "Enserio no quieres saber lo que paso después, fue una de las mejores experiencias satisfactorias que tuve, tengo que admitir que supieron como estrujarme." Naruto se llevo un palma a la frente y se golpeo fuertemente, volviendo a suspirar en signo de frustración, "no es por nada pero podrías probarlo alguna vez, por ejemplo con Anko, ella no esta nada mal, no crees." Dijo sonriendo Jiraiya golpeando amigablemente el hombro de Naruto con todas las intenciones de molestarlo mientras se reía.

"Que alguien me mate, por favor…" suplico misericordia Naruto con una sonrisa hacia la nada ahora llorando de forma cómica.

"Como sea, empecemos el entrenamiento Naruto…" y así iniciaron su entrenamiento, que después de dos agotadoras horas había finalizado.

Naruto se despidió de su sensei, este tenía una reunión importante con el consejo de la aldea y quedaron en verse en el mismo lugar el día de mañana, mientras tanto, Naruto recordó que tenía que reunirse con Sakura para hablar de algo que parecía ser de importancia para ella, pero no sin antes comer un delicioso ramen en su bar preferido, además no la podía enfrentar con el corazón dolido después de lo que dijo, además de hambre…

Cuando llego a su destino, Ichiraku Ramen, descubrió que no podría comer tranquilo ya que cierta pelirosada muy conocedora de sus movimientos lo estaba esperando sentada.

"Hola de nuevo Sakura" Salud naturalmente animado.

"Hola Naruto, por que no me sorprendo de verte aquí" dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa.

Naruto le sonrío al sarcasmo y emprendió su conversación solicitando la primera de tantas rondas de ramen del día, "Que fue todo eso, lo de la mañana, fue bien raro verte corriendo con la cara roja, dime, que te dijo exactamente ero-sennin?, Estaban hablando de mi?"

Sakura justo estaba bebiendo un sorbo de su té cuando escucho esta pregunta, en consecuencia del recuerdo lo escupió todo, "Tal vez no debería saber…" dijo Naruto producto de la vergüenza ajena que le brindaba su querido maestro.

"No… No es nada grave de todas formas…" dijo Sakura compadeciéndose del Sannin, "-mejor hablemos de algo realmente importante, que tengo que decirte y espero que me comprendas" hablo Sakura de repente muy seria mirando lo que le quedaba a su taza de té.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica, Naruto hubiera creído que es una confesión, pero proviniendo de Sakura… Naruto dio un gran suspiro cuando pensó esto, entonces se acordó de que también tiene que hablarle del amor que tiene el ero-sennin hacia la Hokage, "Bueno yo también necesito de hablarte de algo importante Sakura"

"No hay tiempo ara citas o juegos Naruto, hablo enserio" advirtió Sakura.

"No es un juego o una cita… lo digo enserio, así que… quien comienza?" pregunto el chico del ramen.

Sakura por alguna razón, le quería conceder la palabra a Naruto para que empezara pero antes de decir cualquier cosa, los modales de Naruto se hicieron presentes.

"Las damas primero… por favor." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"umm que caballero…" dijo Sakura, guardando silencio por un tiempo, reordenando sus pensamientos para comenzar a hablar. "Naruto esto es sobre la Hokage…"

Naruto fue profundamente preocupado por el tono de voz de Sakura, "Que le paso a la abuela Sakura" pregunto mas que serio.

"No, nada grave." Entonces Naruto volvió a respirar, aliviando su estado y escucho atentamente a Sakura. "Necesito de tu ayuda Naruto, y si me vas a ayudar espero que sea enserio, y también ten en cuenta que cunado hablamos de la Hokage esta en juego nuestras vidas si se llega a enterar de eso, me entiendes" dijo Sakura mirando gravemente a Naruto.

Naruto dedujo que era algo importante no solo para la Hokage si no que también para Sakura, y también dedujo que ella creyó que se lo tomaría en broma, entonces hablo para calmarla "Sakura, si necesitas mi ayuda, incluso para algo donde seguro perdería mi vida, siempre, estaré allí en todo lo que necesites, y en cuanto a la seriedad, Sakura yo ya no soy niño, se cuando hay que tomarse las cosas a la ligera y cuando no." Dijo Naruto con una convicción que logro convencer a Sakura.

"Gracias Naruto, de verdad…" Sakura se alegro al saber que hay alguien con quien siempre podría confiar, alguien que tiene por seguro que arriesgaría la vida por ella, 'espera un segundo' medito Sakura 'esto es mas que parecido al amor entre Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama' hubo un breve segundo de pánico en Sakura, pero, realmente era de preocuparse? 'Naruto no es para nada un mal hombre, tiene un gran corazón, es considerado, solidario, es arrogantemente valiente y perseverante, es un poco distraído y molesto, pero por favor quien se resistiría a esa entupida sonrisa que siempre lleva puesta en su cara, y a esos ojos azules…' …Sakura entro en pánico… Se encontró así misma pensando en Naruto y desvío completamente el tema que tenia que hablar de su mente, poco a poco empezó a colocarse roja y esto no paso desapercibido para nuestro héroe.

"Emm, Sakura estas bien?, te estas mimetizando con el color de tu pelo" dijo un sonriente Naruto.

'…Y suele ser muy idiota, sobre todo con las mujeres…' pensó Sakura, pero por suerte ese comentario le devolvió a la medico su color de piel natural.

"Como sea Naruto, el problema es que Tsunade-sama…" se preparo para decírselo.

"Que, vamos, dime Sakura, puedes confiar en mi!, dime que pasa con la abuela" pregunto un ahora ansioso Naruto.

"ella esta… "pauso de nuevo Sakura pensado tratando de decidir si esto seria buena idea.

"ella esta…" reitero Naruto para persuadirla a decir

"Esta que!" dijo mas fuerte y ansiosos que antes.

"…esta-"

"-enferma"

"no ella no esta enferma, ella esta…"

"esta?"

"Ella esta enamorada…"

"Ella esta enamorada?"

"Si… enamorada."

"-enamorada…"

"¿¡ME PODRIAS DEJAR TERMINAR DE HABLAR?" dijo una furiosa Sakura forcejeando el cuello de Naruto.

"jeje perdóname, no me golpees, continua por favor" dijo un Naruto reducido, con las manos cubriendo el rostro para amortiguar cualquier tipo de impacto.

Sakura tuvo piedad de él y lo soltó bruscamente aun enojada. "-como dije ella esta enamorada, y es de-"

"ero-sennin" interrumpió Naruto en primera instancia en broma con una sonrisa esperando la risa de su compañera para poder reírse también, pero al no escuchar nada y abrir los ojos **(generalmente cuando sonríe los tiene cerrados)** para encontrarse con una Sakura sorprendida, supo que tenia razón. "No puede ser él." Naruto dijo en un tono muy serio e igualmente sorprendido que Sakura.

"He hablado de eso mucho tiempo con Tsunade-sama para poder decir que es totalmente verdadero…" Dijo Sakura ahora seria también.

"Pe-Pero desde cuando!, tenia entendido que la abuela odiaba al viejo!, -quiero decir, no lo quería como algo mas que amigo." dijo Naruto un poco frustrado al saber que pudo haber hecho algo, pero si lo que le dijo el sabio pervertido era verdad…

"Fue hace poco que acepto quererlo, de hecho la convencí a probar algo con él, ya que nunca le dio una oportunidad, pero…" Sakura explico en un tono de explicación, entonces a Naruto le ocurrió algo que pocas veces pasaba en el año, dedujo cual era el problema.

"Ya me puedo imaginar lo que paso Sakura…" dijo un poco enojado consigo mismo, "ero-sennin me dijo que fue a decirle a Tsunade que no quería nada con ella."

"¿¡Que? ¿Pero por que?"

"ero-sennin dijo que era una forma de olvidarse de su amor por ella de una vez por todas, que no quería seguir pensando en alguien que a amado la mayor parte de su vida y no corresponde, que eso solo le traía dolor, si le sumamos ha eso mas de treinta años intentado llegar a ella…" Entonces Sakura comprendió todo. Naruto miro hacia el plato de ramen que tenia debajo de su cabeza, 'maldición' pensó el rubio, quizá que cosas le habrá dicho para olvidarse completamente de su amor por ella, quiero decir, son mas de treinta años perseverando, si no mas!' Naruto se sentía mal por haberle fallado a su maestro en algo que le pudo haber ayudado muchísimo a su alivio, 'tal vez, y ano hay vuelta atrás…' casi tirando la toalla hasta que escucho su nombre.

"Naruto…" llamo suavemente Sakura, "ella lo necesita…" explicaba Sakura mientras Naruto la veía triste, "Ella necesita a alguien, a perdido a muchas personas por querer intentar estar siempre con ellas, comenzó a tenerle terror a la idea y a pesar de que morías de ganas por tener alguien que la ame, tenia miedo de perderlo, y Shizune también lo sabe, Fue horrible verla llorar, no quiero volver a verla llorar, tal vez ya no lo haga, pero ahora se que estará fingiendo, sobre todo cuando este deprimida." Naruto la veía hablar y cada ves se convencía más de su idea, no abandonaría esto por nada del mundo, si tenia la oportunidad y la favorable ayuda de alguien para alegrar la vida de su sensei y de la Hokage lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, "ella es como una madre para mi Naruto… ya sabes…" termino Sakura esperando una respuesta del rubio.

"Sakura…" Naruto hablo y Sakura se animo a verlo directamente a sus ojos y el continuo. "Te entiendo perfectamente, y sabes algo?" entonces Naruto se paro de su asiento y dijo "No somos nadie para hacer que esos dos se enamoren, pero no me importa, are lo que sea para que ocurra, incluso si tengo que arriesgar mi vida" dijo Naruto con mucha decisión en su palabra, haciéndole énfasis a lo que había dicho anteriormente, esperando la respuesta de Sakura por su ayuda, mientras ella sonreía a él y se preguntaba como podrían lograrlo, aunque, que tan difícil podría ser. Entonces Sakura respondió "Estoy de acuerdo contigo Naruto, tenemos que hacer que esos dos enamoren" y ambos compartieron una genuina sonrisa para el otro.

"jaja, ya era hora chico, espero que allá escuchado la palabra amor, tantas veces como para creer que ya están hecho el uno para el otro." Salio introvertidamente y con una gran sonrisa el amable jefe del bar Teuchi de la cortina, trayendo consigo otra porción de ramen para Naruto, quien estaba totalmente rojo junto a Sakura.

Naruto, totalmente modesto le quiso seguir el juego al chef para molestar un poco a su amiga, "por favor chef, no la moleste aun se supone que es secreto, no lo queremos hacer publico…" Naruto dijo en tono de broma haciendo reír al viejo chef también, Sakura se puso mas roja pero comenzó a enfadarse, luego se calmo poco a poco recuperando su color de piel original y terminando su sorbo de té diciendo, " gracias por el almuerzo, amor, realmente estuvo muy bueno…" dirigiéndose a Naruto, que de inmediato quedo en shock al escuchar estas palabras, posteriormente Sakura se levanto de su silla sumamente clamada y sin olvidar sus modales se despidió, "ahora me tengo que ir, nos veremos mañana cariño, adiós chef póngalo todo en la cuenta de mi novio quiere?" Dijo Sakura. "¿¡QUE?" grito Naruto

"Pero por supuesto, mi hermosa dama" respondió de inmediato el chef Teuchi comprendiendo el objetivo de la pelirosada, "Buen día y no olvide preferirnos." Se despidió con una sonrisa de Sakura que ya estaba a lo lejos y se dirigió a Naruto "bien chico disfruta de tu último tazón de ramen para que me pagues, tus catorce tazones de ramen y el almuerzo de tu "novia"… jeje" se burlo un poco el chef del chico y es que no podía evitarlo.

"maldita desgraciada, como me hacen esto" dijo Naruto llorando de forma cómica mientras se despedía de cada moneda que guardaba en su billetera sapito.

**Espero desde lo mas fondo de mi ser, que les allá gustado, disculpen el retraso, y el mal entendido de hace algunos días, tuve q resubir un capitulo que no encontré cuando estaba revisando mi fic, mal entendido por que algunos pudieron creer que era capitulo nuevo, perdónenme u.u, y también la falta de ortografía si es que hay, que es lo mas seguro.**

**En los siguientes capítulos el fic me concentrare mas en Sakura y Naruto, que en sus protagonistas Jiraiya y Tsunade, no obstante regresare con ellos, también pueden que hallan otras parejas, aun no lo se. Leí la sugerencia de los review y esto es lo que respondí ^^:**

**Naruto-MX: **Gracias por ser tan comprensivo, y tomarte la molestia de escribir review en cada capitulo, sé que este capitulo no fue tan largo, pero es por que guardo ideas para el siguiente, así me demoro menos en escribirlas y subirlas antes, si es que no hay contratiempos u.u, y tus sugerencias son buenas y adaptables y reitero, la idea de un batalla por el amor de Jiraiya será fija en este fic, solo que aun no la expondré, gracias de nuevo –MX ^^

**Loquin: **si, si la idea estaba puesta u.u, creo que no se entendió u.u,espero que ahora halla quedado mas claro que Naruto sabe que su amor no es correspondido, gracias por tu review y por leer ^^

**Versam** : ok, el próximo lo tratare de subir antes de dos semanas, te lo prometo . ^^

**Cami Sky: **:D espero que te halla cumplido por lo menos algo de tu expectativa, y don't worry que habrá mas ^^

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, Saludos a todos y gracias por leer ^^ †**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tal vez este capitulo parezca corto, lo es xd, pero tratare de hacer el siguientes antes de una semana, Naruto**** le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto creador del manga Naruto. No hago esto con ningún fin de lucro… Esta mal escrito, hago esto con NINGUN fin de lucro xd, espero que les guste ^^**

**Letra en Negrita: Palabras del autor**

**Ahora los pensamientos se escribirán en medio de estos: ''**

**Tres días de fe**

**(A/N): por cierto, estamos en el mismo día del capitulo anterior, es la continuación del capitulo 5.**

**Recuerden y cito: **_**"Naruto se despidió de su sensei, este tenía una reunión importante con el consejo de la aldea y quedaron en verse en el mismo lugar el día de mañana, mientras tanto, Naruto recordó que tenía que reunirse con Sakura para hablar de algo que parecía ser de importancia para ella, pero no sin antes comer un delicioso ramen en su bar preferido, además no la podía enfrentar con el corazón dolido después de lo que dijo, además de hambre…" -ahora lo seguimos pero con Jiraiya.**_

El consejo se había dado por finalizado, gran parte del tema era el financiamiento de Konoha, y las ganancias de la aldea que ofrecían los pueblos aliados, estuvo totalmente aburrido para Jiraiya, si no tuviera cosas en que pensar hubiera dejado un clon de sombra en su lugar sin preocupación alguna por ser atrapado, pero se cruzo con la rubia Hokage, quien le pego un ojo encima y lo ignoro, paso por el asiento que generalmente usa, al lado de Jiraiya, por primera vez, no se había sentado al lado de su camarada, él lo sabia, ella estaba furiosa, pero porque?, no tenia razones para estar enojado con él, o si?, renunciar su amor por ella estuvo bien, no es cierto?, se pregunto mentalmente en toda la reunión, y ahora que acabo, él la veía levantarse e irse, no quería dejar las cosas así, si ella estaba así por lo que él dijo, tenia todo el derecho de saber el porque, entonces tan rápido como pudo la alcanzo justo fuera de la puerta de la sala, la tomo por los hombros y la obligo a enfrentarlo.

"Hola Tsunade, ¿me podrías decir lo que esta mal?" pidió cariñosamente el ermitaño.

Tsunade le dio una mirada de muerte, y luego poso sus ojos en una de las manos del sabio pervertido, "Quítame tus sucias manos depravadas de encima." La advertencia sonó mas a una amenaza, Jiraiya sabe que esa mirada significa que estaba jugando con fuego, y no cualquier fuego, se podría decir que estaba jugando con Amaterasu.

Saco sus manos encima, y ella siguió caminando hacia su destino, solo después de unos segundos Jiraiya regreso a la realidad y la persiguió, no paso mucho hasta que quedo detrás de ella.

"Tsunade, te pido que me digas la razón de hacerte enfurecer así, por que te juro que no he hecho nada pervertido de hace días." Dijo Jiraiya desde el comienzo a la defensiva.

"Los pervertidos como tu nunca van a cambiar, ya llevas mas de cuarenta años así imbécil, que te haría cambiar después de tanto años, estúpido fracasado…" dijo aburrida de su actitud, con las intenciones de lastimar a su compañero, mientras caminaba mas rápido para dejarlo atrás.

La palabra fracaso, siempre a estado en la mente de Jiraiya, desde los incontables rechazos de Tsunade, hasta las misiones fallidas, que si bien eran mínimas, nunca se perdonaría por ellas, ya que eran de vital importancia, donde estaba en juego vidas inocentes, y el había fallado, le había fallado a todas esas personas, lo peor es que ella sabe que esto le duele, y lo hace para herirlo. El resultado fue optimo, el dejo de seguirla, la miraba mientras doblaba la esquina para dirigirse a la torre del Hokage.

Tsunade recordó el dolor de la culpabilidad cuando dejo de sentir su presencia, no podía dejarse lastimar por él después de esas malditas palabras _"renuncio a ti"_, había perdido a otra persona amada, pero con esto se reservaría dolor, eso es lo que pensaba ella, pero con cada paso el dolor solo se hacia mas grande, hasta que llego un punto donde dejo de caminar, no tenia razones para tratarlo así, el hizo algo que cualquier hombre hubiera hecho hace décadas. Tsunade corrió lo mas rápido posible y doblo la esquina nuevamente solo para encontrarse con una nube de humo que generalmente deja Jiraiya cuando se auto invoca a otra lugar. "Maldición…" Dijo Tsunade mientras volvía a tomar su camino.

Jiraiya se transporto hacia el cerro del pueblo, justo arriba de las cabezas de los antiguos Kages de la aldea y comenzó a pensar, necesitaba un momento a solas. Viniendo de ella, un golpe hubiera sido menos doloroso, no podía evitar pensar en ella incluso después de dejarse perder a la persona que mas amaba, sigue queriéndola, no quería que lo tratara así por algo que el pensó que estaría bien, y que lo sigue pensando. De todas formas, esto era lo que quería, quería olvidarse de ella a cualquier costo para no seguir siendo dañado, y si ella quería jugar así 'Pues, bien entonces.' Pensó fríamente decidido.

Se hacia de noche, era hora de ir a descansar, cuando la Hokage se preparaba para aquello, su alumna toco la puerta, Tsunade pronuncio las palabras para dejarla pasar "Adelante"

La pelirosada entro "Sakura?"Dijo sorprendida la Hokage, "que quieres niña, estaba terminando de trabajar" dijo la rubia cansada.

"Lo lamento Tsunade-sama, solo quería saber como esta, por lo de ayer recuerda?"

Tsunade se alegro de tener una alumna tan atenta, "gracias por preocuparte Sakura, pero estoy bien, no me lo estoy tomando nada mal." Mintió creyendo que no había otra opción.

"Eso es bueno Tsunade-sama, disculpe por no venir antes, usted estaba en una reunión en la mañana, y en la tarde me reuní con Naruto para hablar." Dijo Sakura, iniciando su plan, por ahora tan solo quería hablar con Tsunade, para saber si sigue enamorada de Jiraiya, por supuesto, Naruto también sabia de esto, y era parte esencial del plan también ya que-

"Oh¡, eso suena muy interesante, estas segura que no fue una cita entre tu y Naruto" dijo la Hokage cayendo en la trampa de su aprendiz, esta sólo sonrío y contesto con la intención de entablar una conversación entre ella y la Hokage camino a casa para sacar la mayor información posible. Sakura prosiguió "Vamos Tsunade-sama, no sea así, solo fue un almuerzo entre amigos, nada especial, además él me estaba invitando" decía inocentemente mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

Tsunade quería jugar un poco mas con su alumna pero cuando escucho la palabra 'invitar', se estremeció, "Te invitó!, el debe estar desesperadamente enamorado de ti Sakura, cuando alguien va a comer con él, ese alguien termina pagando todo lo que comió Naruto" dijo Tsunade entre risas de alumna a maestra.

"jeje, bueno no me invito exactamente" dijo Sakura cuando su maestra estaba casi enfrene de la puerta, entonces esta se abrió, revelando al Sannin ermitaño sin ninguna expresión, mirando hacia las dos médicos. Tanto Sakura como Tsunade se pusieron rígidas. Tsunade por lo que paso hace unas horas, y Sakura por lo que paso en la mañana y lo que podría pasar entre él y su maestra.

"Hola Sakura, Hokage-sama" se dirigió a ella indiferente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia bajando la cabeza, Tsunade entendió perfectamente la indirecta, y se sintió mal, pero Jiraiya la atrapo en muy mal momento, ella estaba cansada, frustrada, apenas si soportaría a Sakura, tenia ganas de golpear a alguien por no hacer bien las cosas, aun que solo allá sido culpa de ella, y no se dejaría dañar tan fácilmente, tiene que mantener su orgullo como mujer y mas aun como Hokage. Además, después de todo se supone que estaba enfadada con él.

"Así que Hokage-sama eh?, ¿que paso con Tsunade, que paso con "¿"Hime"?" pregunto Tsunade con una fría mirada de complicidad.

"Ese apodo quedo en el pasado, en cuanto a su nombre, prefiero llamar a la Hokage como es debido simplemente, con respeto." Dijo Jiraiya sin intención alguna de darle el pase para una discusión.

Tsunade lo miro con intenciones de retarlo a decir algo, "Que quieres ahora, no me digas que es otra de tus estúpidas confesiones" dijo con veneno en cada palabra que pronuncio. Ella estaba jugando bajo, encima estaba su alumna haciendo presencia de todo, quien se estremeció por cada palabra que intercambiaban los Sannin, y para él, esto solo empezaba a cambiar su manera de ver a su compañera, cada partícula de amor que había dentro de su ser para ella se estaba corrompiendo por cada palabra que decía.

"Para ser tan vieja, sigues siendo muy infantil." Dijo con una indiferente sonrisa Jiraiya.

"Y donde quedo el respeto en eso idiota?" Contesto ella con la misma sonrisa dañina, retándolo a que siguiera adelante. "Sabia que los pervertidos como tu siempre le fallan a su palabra" Continuo Tsunade con todas las intenciones de hacerlo discutir para que esto acabara de una vez por todas, pero cada ves que decía algo, cada vez que lo insultaba, un desgarrador dolor recorría su cuerpo, se sentía patética, le dolía hacer esto 'pero porque, porque me duele tanto' pensó la Hokage ahora mas frustrada y enfurecida.

El ermitaño decidió colocarle un alto a esto antes de que terminara para peor, realmente es lo ultimo que quería. Jiraiya cerro sus ojos y suspiro, suspiro desesperadamente para calmarse y controlar el único sentimiento que no quiere tener hacia la persona que tantas veces amo.

"Por favor Hokage-sama, yo solo quería decirle que me llevare a Naruto a la aldea de la niebla para entrenar, solo por un mes, dos a mas tardar." Explico Jiraiya manteniendo el control, que con tantos años de experiencia supo controlarlo.

"Eso es ridículo, para que entrenar tan lejos cuando lo puede hacer perfectamente aquí" cuestiono Tsunade, y cuando Jiraiya estaba a punto de contestar, ella lo interrumpió.

"Sabes que, no me importa, pueden irse mañana mismo si quieren, solo asegúrate de no trasformarlo en todo un pervertido como tu, ahora sal de mi vista que estoy cansada"

Termino Tsunade diciendo, mientras él se apartaba para darle paso a la Hokage, y allí quedo de nuevo, rebajado por una mujer, la primera vez que lo rechazo fue muy duro y doloroso, ahora, aun con tanta experiencia en múltiples rechazos anteriores, el dolor seguía hay, en su pecho.

"Nos iremos en tres días… Hokage-Sama" dijo mientras seguía de espaldas a ella. "Como sea…" contesto ella mientras seguía caminando.

Sakura aun no salía de la oficina, estaba estremecida por el ambiente de la discusión, lentamente salio de la oficina del Hokage tratando de no hacer contacto visual con Jiraiya, ella se compadeció de él, "Por favor discúlpela Jiraiya-sama, ella esta muy cansada." Hizo una reverencia agachando la cabeza inclinándose a él.

Jiraiya sonrío y la animo "tranquila Sakura, esto siempre ocurre, ya se le pasara." Entonces Sakura asintió y fue por su maestra, dejando aun Jiraiya derrotado y ahora que no estaba nadie el Sannin podía mirar tranquilamente el suelo mientras dejaba a la agonía fluir por su cuerpo.

Sakura estaba a punto de alcanzar a su maestra, cuando aparece Naruto de unos arbustos justo a su derecha asustándola, "Sakura-chan tenemos que hablar, es urgente" dijo el claramente apresurado.

"¡IDIOTA!, me asustaste, no puedes simplemente llamarme como la gente normal?" dijo Sakura entrando en modo irritación.

"Ahora no Sakura, es sobre ero-sennin, esta llevando esto demasiado lejos, quiere irse de la aldea en busca de posibles amores" explico alarmado Naruto.

"QUE?, no se suponía que era para entrenarte?" pregunto Sakura.

"ah?, oh si, también eso, pero lo otro es mas importante, el me hablo de entrenar y aprovechar la oportunidad para distinguir mujeres potenciales, la idea no esta mal para mi" dijo modestamente ganándose una mirada de Sakura "-pero no quiero que ero-sennin piense en otra que no sea la abuela, el dijo que nos íbamos-"

"En tres días, lo se…" respondió por el Sakura.

"Que?, ¿y como te enteraste?" dijo Naruto claramente sorprendido.

"Tsunade acaba de discutir con Jiraiya-sama Naruto, y no fue nada lindo hacer presciencia de todo" dijo aun recordando toda la discusión, mientras le seguía el rastro a Tsunade para no perderla, Naruto la acompañaba.

"No puede ser, y ahora por que pelearon" pregunto Naruto con la esperanza de que no sea algo irremediable.

"No lo se, Jiraiya-sama entro y nos informo que se iba de entrenamiento contigo, pero llego muy indiferente con Tsunade-sama, luego ella exploto literalmente de ira, le grito idiota, y cosas que al parecer le lastimaban mucho emocionalmente, fue una discusión corta pero acalorada." Explico Sakura

"Demonios, no podemos dejar que terminen así, tenemos tres días Sakura." Dijo el rubio consternado.

"Ya pensaste en algo…" pregunto intrigada.

"No vas a creer lo que tuve que hacer para pensar en algo útil."

"Le preguntaste a alguien mas" dijo Sakura en un tono que hizo entender a Naruto que no era lo suficientemente listo para pensar en un plan para esto, bueno, no podía culparlo, él no es nada romántico, pensó frustrada Sakura.

"Que?, No!, nada de eso… bueno si, pero no exactamente a alguien… Tuve que consultar a una de las cuantas novelas de ero-sennin"

"¿QUE? Pero Naruto!, eso es solo pornografía redactada…"

"Claro que no Sakura!, ero-sennin no solo escribe ese tipo de novelas, también hay otros tipos de libros que el ha escrito y que funciona como una guía para encontrar tu alma gemela y se que funcionan, un día ero-sennin fue a un negocio local que vendía copias originales de sus libros, casualmente, en cuanto lo vio el vendedor de inmediato le pidió que firmara los libros ya que el primer día de venta se vendían como pan caliente gracias a los anteriores estrenos. La fila era enorme Sakura, ¡enorme!, y siempre escuchaba halagos hacia ero-sennin por su gran sabiduría, ya que gracias a este tipo de libros son los que terminaba ayudando a las relaciones de los lectores." Dijo Naruto serio, tratando de convencer a Sakura

"Como encontrar a tu alma gemela eh?, cuanto tiempo has estado leyendo eso…?" pregunto Sakura.

"jeje, bueno a pesar de ser una tipo de guía también tienes su historias presentadas como ejemplos y no son para nada aburridas, ahora entiendo por que es tan famoso."

"Hpmm, pervertido." Dijo Sakura.

"Como sea, esto es por el bien de esos dos…" de vuelta a la acción.

"Mm... de acuerdo, dime de que forma nos podría ayudar esa gran guía tuya" dijo sarcásticamente calmada Sakura.

"de acuerdo, primero calmemos sus tensiones, pregúntale acerca de sus momentos felices con ero-sennin" indico Naruto.

"¿Con Jiraiya-sama, y de que serviría?" Sakura estaba convencida de que esto no terminaría bien.

"Hazle recordar los momentos felices que tuvo con él, para eso necesitaras conocerlos mas, has que ella te cuente alguna de sus historia juntos"

"Y si no han tenido ningún momento feliz." Comento pesimista Sakura

"Por favor Sakura!, llevan décadas juntos, si no tuvieran ningún momento para ellos mismos se hubieran olvidado el uno del otro hace tiempo."

"Ya veo…" dijo Sakura, meditando el hecho seriamente, "de acuerdo lo haré, aun que no sepa exactamente como"

Naruto sonrío y le dio una idea a su compañera "pregúntale si ero-sennin es del tipo romántico"

"Que!, eso sonaría muy raro Naruto" dijo claramente avergonzada al imaginarse preguntando eso a Tsunade.

"Pero servirá, eso decía el libro, ingéniatelas para llegar a esa pregunta, yo iré por ero-sennin" dijo el rubio esperando la respuesta de la pelirosada.

Sakura respiro hondo para calmarse y le asintió a Naruto "De acuerdo, lo haré, pero si llego a quedar en ridículo, tomare esa gran guía y te la meteré por-"

"Hey Sakura!, con quien estas hablando?" Pregunto a unos pocos metros más adelante la Hokage con los brazos cruzados, parecía esperarla. Sakura vio a su maestra y volvió a estremecerse, cuando estaba soltando su cabeza para enfrentar nuevamente a Naruto, él ya no estaba hay.

"Emm… yo, nada!, solo estaba pensando en voz alta." Dijo riendo avergonzada Sakura mientras corría hacia su maestra.

"Mm… te preocupa lo que paso entre Jiraiya y yo?" sospecho Tsunade.

"No, quiero decir si, no exactamente como usted cree, -es decir… yo…Ahhh" Sakura frustrada fue comprendida por su maestra, a lo que ella le hablo.

"Tranquila Sakura, no importas si hablo contigo de eso, además solo tu sabes, y necesito hablar con alguien después de todo…" dijo afligidamente apenada la Hokage.

"Concuerdo con usted Tsunade-sama, y despreocúpese que yo siempre estaré a su lado apoyándola." Dijo Sakura mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y una decidida mirada.

"Gracias Sakura, espero que no te moleste venir hoy a mi casa para hablar, te puedes quedar si quieres." Invito la Hokage.

"Claro maestra no hay problema, solo necesito avisarle a mi mamá" dijo Sakura aceptando su oferta.

"¡Esta echo!, dime, bebes sake?"

"…Ah?"

"Vamos ero-sennin, dime la verdad, se que aun te gusta."

Al contrario de Sakura, que ella sabía como ser discreta, Naruto era directamente ridículo para sus cosas, pero no le importaba hablar francamente con ero-sennin.

"De que estas hablando chico, ya te dije que ahora solo la veo como una amiga de siempre y nada mas" Dijo Jiraiya, mientras compartían un plato de ramen casero hecho por el mismísimo Jiraiya, "Además, creo que ahora me odia, y no tengo idea por que, así que solo puedo sospechar de lo que le dije hace algunos días…" concluyo el viejo Ninja.

"Debió tomárselo muy apecho para gritarle esas cosas."

"Si… Llevo años aguantando todos esos insultos y-" entonces Jiraiya se dio cuenta de algo.

"¿Que tipo de cosas me grito Naruto?"

Naruto amplio sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que lo habían atrapado, no puede decir que se lo dijo Sakura por que podrían sospechar cualquier cosa, o hasta inventarla. Miro a su sensei, se calmo, y le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"Me lo supuse, he visto como lo trata la abuela cuando le disgusta algo que usted le hizo, en ese caso usa los golpes, pero cuando realmente se enoja con usted, cuando realmente le quiere hacer daño, es cuando ella lo humilla con solo palabras dejando su autoestima por los suelos." Dijo Naruto para no ser descubierto, al escuchar estas palabras Jiraiya se sorprendió mucho de lo cuanto estaban parecidas a la realidad, Naruto describió perfectamente la relación que tenia él con la Hokage, lo cual fue una realidad que hace tiempo acepto, pero que se lo diga con tanta facilidad su alumno que no tiene ni la mitad de años que él, es por que debe de ser muy notable, Jiraiya quedo en estado deplorable. Naruto vio que su maestro no lo estaba mirando y quedo totalmente impactado de sus mismas palabras, nunca tubo la intención de decir algo tan profundo y perjudicial, necesitaba desesperadamente una escusa para que no lo atraparan, entonces solo se le ocurrió describir el tipo de relación que llevaban él con Sakura, era difícil para él recordárselo, pero estaba acorralado.

Jiraiya aun estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, dejo de sospechar de Naruto en cuanto lo escucho, y Naruto se empezaba a sentir mas culpa por cada segundo que estaba pasando en silencio, entonces lo único que se le ocurrió hacer es…

"Jajaja, estoy bromeando ero-sennin, solo dije lo que pasa cuando me paso de la raya con Sakura." Explico calmadamente el rubio ahora actuando como si nada tragándose unos fideos, totalmente natural.

Jiraiya entonces se animo un poco sin demostrarlo, recordó que la relación entre su alumno y Sakura era casi idéntica a la de él y Tsunade. Eventualmente, dijo muy calmado en un susurro.

"¿La sigues queriendo chico?" ahora le tocaba a Naruto impactarse, dejo de comer en cuando escucho la pregunta, "Yo admito que no puedo olvidarme de Tsunade, no importa lo que haga, pero estoy decidido a hacerlo. Pero tu, no puedes desistir por una simple promesa." Entonces Naruto se acelero a protestar, pero fue parado por la mano de su sensei. "Dije simple, no tonta, ni innecesaria, de hecho creo que es vital Naruto, no creo que pierdas todos los años que yo perdí al tratar de traer de vuelta a Orochimaru, pero dime, realmente vale la pena jugarse el amor de alguien que amas en esa promesa?"

Naruto lo pensó un momento, y después de un silencio, "No… creo que no vale la pena…" dijo Naruto concordando con su maestro.

"Demonios… Entonces creo que no habrá diversión para los dos en la aldea de la niebla…" dijo su maestro bromeando como si estuviera decepcionado.

"jeje, no lo crea demasiado ero-sennin, recuerde que estoy en la misma posición que usted, además me tiento fácilmente." Y ambos compartieron una gran sonrisa, hasta que. "Aun que sigo insistiendo en que la abuela le quiere ero-sennin." Entonces la cara de Jiraiya cambio al instante.

"que te hace pensar eso chico tonto" dijo calmadamente el anciano mientras le daba otro sorbo a su ramen., para suerte de Naruto, un sorbo de ramen se disfruta bien, si los demás sentidos son levemente "apagados", y una de las formas de hacerlo es cerrar los ojos, y concentrarse mas en su sabor, fue suerte de Naruto por que su cara de sorpresa por la pregunta era evidente, no podía cotarle las cosas que le decía Sakura, o si?, no, no podía decirle, no estaba totalmente convencido de que la abuela lo amaba, necesitaba estar bien seguro primero que nada.

"Supongo que es intuición ero-sennin…" dijo calmadamente Naruto sin llamar la atención.

"Buenos si es tu intuición quien te dice eso, tendremos que mejorarla en el entrenamiento, ya que apesta…" se burlo calmadamente su maestro. Naruto solo le dirigió una mirada.

"Bien chico, termina tu plato y vete a descansar, mañana entrenaremos también." Dijo Jiraiya levantándose con su plato hacia la cocina para lavarlo.

Naruto hizo un berrinche expresando sus ideales. "Pero ero-sennin podemos entrenar camino a la aldea de la niebla y cuando estemos halla perfectamente, no cree?, ahora podríamos hablar. Además puedo dormir perfectamente en su sillón" Dijo Naruto imponiendo su dominio en le departamento de Jiraiya.

"Que molestia niño, bueno como quieras, de que quieres hablar." Pregunto Jiraiya.

"He tenido ganas de saber de su experiencia a trabes de los años ero-sennin." Dijo Naruto sonriendo a sabiendas del punto al que quiere llegar.

"Cuénteme alguna historia de sus misiones, una donde halla peligrado su vida." El tenia que empezar de apoco, no quería meter a Tsunade de inmediato, y como un niño de cinco años llego y se acostó sobre la alfombra mirando a Jiraiya con las manos sosteniendo su cara. Jiraiya un poco confundido por la petición dijo, "me estas tomando el pelo, cierto?"

"No ero-sennin, lo digo enserio, quiero decir, imagínese que usted va en una misión rango S, de las tantas que ha hecho, y muere, quien podrá contar sus increíbles historias después?,

Lo recordaran como "el pervertido que escribía novelas porno", y no como "El Savio Ermitaño de Konoha""

"Bah, No tengo nada impresiónate que contarte Naru-" Su alumno lo hizo parar en seco como cuando el lo hace, "Recuerda cuando yo me negaba al cambio de maestro, Kakashi para convencerme tubo que mostrarme la una copia de la tabla con los registros de misiones completadas, la de usted, superaba a cualquier otro Ninja de Konoha, incluso a la abuela o que el otro viejo que en paz descanse... Usted, es el Ninja con más misiones cumplidas de toda Konoha, así que no se niegue a una petición de su alumno, que tal vez le serviría en algún momento" pidió Naruto con una genuina sonrisa en su rostro, Jiraiya no pudo negarse a la petición de su alumno, suspiro y se dispuso a contar con mucho animo y estilo una de sus mas grandes misiones.

"Tsunade-sama, no creo que esto sea correcto…" indico la pelirosada mirando indecisa el pequeño vaso de sake.

"Vamos Sakura solo uno, aprovechemos que Shizune esta de viaje" Animo la Hokage a su alumna.

Sakura armada de valor, tomo el pequeño vaso de sake y lo trago de un sorbo, "Dhuaghh!, que asco" dijo Sakura casi sin aliento por el amargo y ardiente sabor en su boca.

"Ahhhh, dulce néctar… Tu si sabes revitalizarme" dijo muy contenta Tsunade al traga un sorbo. "Sabias que en Konoha solo se permite tomar una botella entera, nada mas que eso, eso es el limite."

"Bueno, por que no desase esa regla, usted es la Hokage"

"Por favor Sakura, soy la Hokage, tengo que mantener una imagen, es como si Jiraiya fuera el Hokage y propusiera la ley de que todo los baños termales de Konoha sean mixto, eso Severi muy depravado me entiendes?, tenemos que pasar desapercibido con nuestros vicios." Explico la Hokage.

Sakura entendió perfectamente, un pequeña momento de silencio le hizo recordar el plan que tenia con Naruto, tenia que ser cautelosa con cada una de sus preguntas, 'Bien aquí voy.'

"Disculpe Tsunade-sensei, me sorprendí un poco por la discusión anterior que tuvo con Jiraiya-sama, solo si me permite saber, que cosa depravada le hizo ahora como para que le digiera esas cosas", pregunto con cautela, miedo, discreción, presión, y lo mas importante, calmada, esto era sumamente delicado, y mas aun por el pronto estado de la Hokage que ya iba por su cuarto baso de sake.

Tsunade tomo un gran sorbo, respiro y suspiro, "Nada Sakura, solo… solo estaba enojada desde que comenzó el día, no dormí casi nada, aun no se por que, y cuando me lo tope en la reunión, extrañamente recordé las estupideces que hacia, y esa estúpida confesión de su estúpida renuncia, estúpido Jiraiya… estúpido pervertido…" se expreso mientras se degustaba de otro trago de sake. No habían pasado ni una hora desde su llegada y Sakura ya notaba que se le estaban tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo.

"Ya veo…" dijo simplemente Sakura. 'Va a ser difícil hablar con ella si sigue así…' Pensó Sakura un poco preocupada por su maestra, y ahora por si misma, ahora que lo piensa ella estaba sola, con una inevitable Hokage alcohólica, pero esto podría ser bueno pensó al mismo tiempo, podría sacarle mucha información en ese estado, como también podría poner en riesgo su vida si llegara a enojarse. 'Solo espero que Shizune llegue en un buen momento' pensó Sakura y con la decisión de hacer este "sacrificio" por el bien de su maestra, se dispuso a esperar mientras la Hokage tomaba y tomaba, ella esperaría el momento indicado...

**Bueno, eso por ahora, como siempre, tenia mas cosas que escribir pero las dejare para el próximo capitulo u.u, también perdóneme las faltas ortográficas y sin nada mas que decir, que tratare de tener el próximo antes del próximo Jueves :D, me despido, gracias por leer †**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lo primero que tengo que hacer es pedir perdón, por las promesas no cumplidas, por la demora, y si tengo una chance de excusarme por mis acciones, es por que en mi país la cosa esta Brígida (tensa), y lo digo con las palabras mas suave y bondadosas posibles de mi ser, se pide la educación sin fines de lucro desde hace meses, y los políticos no han sabido responder bien a las exigencias de los estudiantes, y yo he estado involucrado en las protestas, bueno en resumen eso es lo que pasa. Lamento nuevamente la demora, ojalas algún día me perdonen u.u**

**Naruto**** le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto creador del manga Naruto. No hago esto con ningún fin de lucro… Que coincidencia…**

* * *

><p><strong>Letra en Negrita: Palabras del autor<strong>

_**Letra Cursiva: Pensamientos de personaje**_

* * *

><p><strong>Un día menos<strong>

Después de haber pasado la mayor parte de la noche escuchando atentamente las osadías de su maestro, Naruto termino quedando mas que sorprendido, cuando lo vio por primera vez, espiando a las mujeres en los baño termales, simplemente pensó que era un pervertido cualquiera, a medida que lo fue conociendo descubrió que era rey de los pervertidos, creador de su propia cadena de historias eróticas teniendo a miles de pervertidos seguidores, y ahora, que le a contado algunas de sus misiones, se sentía orgulloso de tenerlo a él, no solo como maestro, si no también de tutor, si hubiera conocido a su padre le habría gustado que fuera como este hombre, no se lo diría, tampoco le comenzaría a llamar Jiraiya-sensei por esto, pero, ahora lo admira mas que nunca, tampoco pasaría a convertirse en todo un pervertido como él, pero su nobleza, su devoción al pueblo y a la vida son dignos de admirar.

Jiraiya termino contando una de sus historias tomando un sorbo de té posteriormente, degustaba del liquido con los ojos cerrados mientras Naruto lo contemplaba con una sonrisa acogedora, entonces recordó cual era el fin de todo esto, "La abuela…" susurro Naruto bajando la mirada al suelo

"Em?, dijiste algo chico?" Pregunto Jiraiya, confundido por el cambio de actitud del rubio, además juraba haber escuchado el apodo de Tsunade.

"-Si estabas tan enamorado de la abuela… ¿por que te metías con otras mujeres?" Cuestiono Naruto, y es que Jiraiya no solo hablaba de él, en sus historia estaban cada uno de los que tenían que estar, incluso Orochimaru. El nombre de Tsunade fue varias veces dicho, casi en cada uno de los relatos, era el momento perfecto para preguntar por ella con la excusa de que fue nombrada.

La expresión de Jiraiya ensombreció, después de los últimos acontecimientos, tuvo un tiempo para pensar a solas, y decidió que si Naruto pasaba por esta situación que ya es muy similar a la de él, le ayudaría brindándole un poco de su experiencia sin tener que meterse en su vida sentimental, "Cuando… te enamoras perdidamente de una persona y ella no te corresponde, en el transcurso de los años te desesperas por llenar ese vacío que esa persona nunca complemento." Contesto Jiraiya con una sonrisa triste a su pupilo, este solo se quedo mirando fijamente a su maestro un poco sorpresivo, "¿Desde cuando…?" Pregunto inexpresivo el rubio.

"Desde que la conocí supongo…, empezó por ser una cara bonita, y como sabrás no acostumbro a dar una muy buena primera impresión" explico un poco apenado rascándose la cabeza, "luego comenzaron mis problemas de negación, esa es la etapa que mas recuerdo de mi, en ese entonces yo molestaba a Tsunade por tener el pecho plano como un chico" dijo tratando de no reírse y prosiguió, "pasaron los años y sus pechos crecieron mas y mas, cada ves que me iba del pueblo en una misión en solitario volvía con la esperanza de llegar a ver unos pechos mas grandes que el estatus normal de las mujeres de Konoha, hasta que sucedió, luego ya no podía dejar de mirarlos…" dijo el modesto y sereno Jiraiya, mientras Naruto se golpeaba la cara con su palma en señal de decepción, _"¿¡Que demonios tienen que ver lo pechos de la abuela!"_ preguntándose el rubio como alguien puede ser tan pervertido como para pasar de un momento a otro a hablar de sus gustos por los bustos de otros.

"Luego Tsunade me restregó todos esos años en la cara, donde yo la molestaba diciéndole pecho plano, me obligo a comerme mis palabras, y yo en un principio no tenia como enfrentarla ya que no despegaba los malditos ojos de esas enormes ubres, lastima que se dio cuenta, y fue hay donde descubrí que las nubes son simples acumulaciones de vapor…" Termino explicando Jiraiya con una seriedad completamente inverosímil al tema, Naruto solo le devolvía la miraba con una cara fastidiada. "Nunca vas a cambiar viejo…" le dijo el rubio cuestionándose el hecho de admirarlo o no.

"¡Ey mas respeto!"

"¡Pues gánatelo anciano! Yo me estaba refiriendo a su relación sentimental contigo sabio pervertido, no a tus gustos por sus pechos!" le reprendió el estudiante al maestro.

"Solo estaba jugando con el momento chico, bueno como sea, la quiero incondicionalmente, pero no tanto como para suicidarme tratando de tenerla a ella. Es mejor seguir así como estábamos, tarde o temprano se le pasara el enojo, talvez… le pellizque los glúteos sin darme cuenta de nuevo, estaba seguro que ya podía controlarme…" decía pensante Jiraiya colocando una mano en su barbilla, mientras Naruto se volvía a poner la palma en la cara en muestra de frustración e incredulidad.

* * *

><p>La botella estaba vacía, pero la Hokage no desistía, ella añoraba todo lo que tenia y lo cuidaba, todo lo que amaba ella lo protegería, lo tomaría en un fuerte abrazo y nunca lo dejaría ir si fuera necesario; Shizune, Naruto, Sakura, el pueblo, incluyendo a cada una de las personas que lo habitan, Tonton… Jiraiya, Jiraiya era otra historia, sobretodo en la parte del abrazo, es muy complicado sobretodo ahora que estaba borracha. Y el delicioso sake, demonios que le gustaba el sake, tanto era así, que buscaba hasta la última gota del "néctar" de la botella, la encontró, y espero lo que para ella fue un siglo a que cayera la gota de la botella hacia su boca, Sakura mientras la miraba consternada, ella solo había tomado 3 vasos por la insistencia de su maestra y con eso le vaso para tener un leve mareo, se encontraba diciéndose así misma que su maestra tan solo le estaba enseñando que cosas evitar para no llegar a actuar así, una buena forma de engañarse.<p>

Luego de la última gota, Tsunade puso la botella de nuevo en su lugar encima la mesa bruscamente, el silencio inundo la habitación, pasaron unos segundos antes de que la Hokage comenzara a moverse, llego a un mueble, lo abrió en busca de la segunda botella de sake, y no encontró nada, busco en el mueble de al lado y nada aun, comenzó a inspeccionar cada uno de los closets con la ropa, la de ella y la de Shizune, sin ningún resultado, también comenzó a desesperarse, en el ultimo mueble de la sala que era mas grande que el refrigerador del departamento, lo levanto con mucha facilidad y comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro bruscamente para vaciarlo, pero aun nada, no había sake, ella estaba segura que había un ultima botella.

Luego de rendirse, volvió con Sakura quien estaba visiblemente intranquila y un poco asustada. Se sentó al lado opuesto suyo, estaban separadas por una mesa baja, para ella estaba totalmente claro que el grado de ebriedad de su maestra era alto, era el momento, Sakura tenia que sacar de su interior los sentimientos que tiene hacia el otro Sannin de pelo blanco, no estaba segura si todo iba a ser cien porcinito verdad pero no perdía anda con intentarlo. Cuando Sakura formulaba la primera pregunta, deliberadamente la Hokage comenzó a hablar, haciendo que su alumna se pusiera sumamente tensa.

"Desde… -Desde que éramos niños, Jiraiya siempre estuvo enamorado de mi… Aun que me molestara para ocultarlo, siempre lo supe." Sakura de sorprendió por la confesión de su maestra.

"En un principio nunca me gusto, a medida que lo fui conociendo me empezó a agradar, se hizo pasar por mi novio mas de un centenar de veces, incluso de pequeños… Ahora como me gustaría que fuera verdad…" Sakura no podía evitar sentirse mal por su maestra, ella dio mucho por Sakura, mientras que ella cumplió y entrego todo su ser a su maestra respondiendo a cada exigencia que le dio, es un intercambio de maestro y aprendiz que necesita estar presente para perdurar y llegar a tener una relación como esta.

"Se que Jiraiya-Sama la sigue queriendo…" dijo Sakura sin vacilar a su maestra, confiando ciegamente en que su amigo halla convencido a Jiraiya de algo.

La respuesta de Tsunade no se hizo esperar, "Talvez… pero tiene toda la intención de buscar a otra, cualquier otro también lo haría, además si me quiere ahora solo será como amiga y nada mas." Explico Tsunade un poco devastada por los sentimientos y su estado de ebriedad dejando la mitad de su cuerpo caer en la mesa baja como si buera una acogedora y suave almohada.

"Si es cierto todo lo que me cuenta Tsunade-Sensei, el la seguirá amando, habrá una parte de usted que siempre estará en su interior" explico su alumna en un tono serio para convencerla.

"Ay! por Dios Sakura que cursi…" Dijo su maestra en la reiterada busca de la otra botella de sake debajo de la mesa, tratando de ignorar las palabras de su alumna.

"¡Piénselo!, es casi toda una vida enamorado de alguien, uno no puede olvidarse de alguien que ama de un día a otro." Esto hizo reflexionar a Tsunade, aun que en el estado en que esta decidió que era mas importante ahogar sus penas con liquido que seguir pensando en lo imposibles, "tal vez tengas razón Sakura, pero recuerda que también son años de rechazo y dolor que le he infligido a Jiraiya…" Dijo su maestra tratando de acostumbrarse a la cruda realidad, la pelirosada se molesto, no podía enojarse con su maestra en ese estado, pero era difícil no hacerlo, si están teniendo una conversación seria y ella puede contestar cosas tan convincentes, es debido a que sigue conciente de lo que dice "_y solo le preocupa encontrar esa estúpida botella de sake!"_, pensó Sakura antes de decidir tirar la botella que ella había tenido desde un principio detrás de ella, una de sus manos la sujetaba, y la arrojo fuera del departamento, por la ventana que tenia mas cerca, tratando de que su instructora no se diera cuenta, y lo logro, necesitaba que ella estuviera semiconsciente por lo menos.

_**Mientras tanto, fuera del departamento…**_

Kakashi pasaba por la acera, totalmente concentrado en una de las obras maestras de Jiraiya, ultima edición, estaba tan sumido en el libro erótico que nunca vio llegar la botella de sake, que se estrello contra el dejándolo inconciente, la botella se hizo trizas y baño a Kakashi en sake, para empeorar las cosas Azuma y Kurenai venían regreso de una de sus tantas citas, con Kurenai un poco tomada también, mientras era afirmada por Asuma, justo para toparse con Kakashi tumbado en el frío suelo.

"Ka-Kakashi?" dijo tambaleantemente preocupada Kurenai temiéndose lo peor, Asuma no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo a socorrerlo.

"Kakashi, Kakashi! Contesta, me oyes?" pregunto Asuma mientras inspeccionaba alguna herida existente en el cuerpo del despreocupado ninja, justo cuando lo levantaba en sus brazos detecto ese imprégnate olor… "Maldición Kakashi, esta ves si me asustaste, pensé que estabas herido…" dijo un poco disgustado Asuma mientras lo trataba de colocar de pie sin ningún resultado, todo lo que se oía de Kakashi era solo balbuceo.

"¿De que hablas?" pregunto Kurenai mientras deducía la verdad por si sola, Asuma no alcanzo a decir ninguna palabra antes de que ella,"Demonios solo esta jodidamente ebrio, me asustaste imbécil!" Se expresaba Kurenai, dejando bien en claro que la ebriedad estaba de moda en Konoha.

"Creo que no es el único…" susurro casi para si mismo Asuma, mientras trataba de despertar a Kakashi con endebles manotazos en su rostro sin éxito.

"Lo perdimos…" dijo Kurenai un poco desorientada al ver que Kakashi solo daba susurros indescifrables como respuesta, mientras se ubicaba del otro lado de Asuma para sostenerse a él, Asuma ahora luchaba para poderse a los dos, cada uno encima de su respectivo hombro, Asuma decidió dirigirse a la casa de Kakashi que por suerte para él estaba cerca.

"Amor… emm eres hermosamente bella, y tu figura es espectacular pero… no puedo llevarme a los dos sobre mis hombro-" Explicaba casi suplicando Asuma a su querida amada mientras ella le mandaba una cara que podría congelar el espacio tiempo, _"¡Dios!" _pensó Asuma

"-¡Cálmate amor creo que si me puedo a los dos, ves?, no tengo problema, tranquila." Dijo Asuma sumisamente alegre, haciendo un intento desesperado por salvarse, pocas personas vieron a Kurenai enojada y ebria a la vez, sobre todo ebria, muy pocas, se cuentan con los dedos de las manos, todo lo demás estaba en el cementerio descansando en paz. En cuanto ella se calmo le dio un beso en la mejilla al ahora confundido Asuma quien termino sonriendo por el acto de afecto y prosiguieron a paso tambaleante hasta que llegaron al despacho de Kakashi.

Al llegar, Asuma busco en Kakashi la llave de su hogar mientras Kurenai se unía a Kakashi en un canto de balbuceos. "Asuma, cuando nos casemos, quiero que te bañes, apestas a sake" dijo Kurenai, Asuma no pudo evitarse reírse un poco del comentario, no encontró ninguna duda de que ella ya estaba delirando

"no soy yo, es Kakashi…" _"como puede oler el sake de los demás si ella esta casi en el mismo estado que él"_ se preguntaba Asuma tratando de concentrarse en su búsqueda, ya estaba muy desconcentrados con la parte del "casémonos"

"Bien, por que no quiero tener ningún marido alcohólico, me escuchaste?" dijo Kurenai casi gritando.

"Cálmate amor, te van a escuchar…" decía un nerviosos Asuma, mas que sonrojado, mientras se desesperaba por el hecho de no encontrar la maldita llave.

"NO QUIERO CALMARME, QUIERO HIJOS Y LOS QUIERO YA!" Grito Kurenai, colocando a Asuma cada ves mas rojo y avergonzado, él estaba seguro que mas de un vecino se despertó para presenciar el numerito de los jonin de Konoha.

"Por favor Kami si me quieres encontrare la llave que busco en este puto bolsillo" rezaba Asuma y todo indica que sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, "AL FIN, ENCONTRE LA PUTA LLAVE!" exclamo Asuma sin darse cuenta de que un niño y su madre que despertaron por el escándalo creado por Kurenai, presenciaba todo el show, luego escuchó exclamar al pequeño espectador "Mamá cuando sea grande quiero ser como él para poder expresarme libremente sin tener a nadie quien me reproche" dijo el niño alegremente.

Asuma vio la cara de la madre del chico y se asusto al grado de que igualo su miedo al de Kurenai enojada, si no mas, con su destreza apunto la llave a la cerradura y hábilmente le dio en el blanco, abrió la puerta y entro lo mas rápido posible con Kurenai y Kakashi, para no ser victima de mas hechos vergonzosos, ya había tenido suficiente por hoy.

"Umm… Asuma donde estamos?" pregunto aun en mal estado Kurenai, recibiendo como respuesta un suspiro de Asuma.

"_Será mejor llevar a Kurenai a casa ahora mismo" _pensó sabiamente el líder del décimo equipo, como no encontró ninguna cama o futón, el decidió dejar a Kakashi en su cómodo sofá, lo llevo al estilo novia y lo deposito de la misma forma allí, y cuando estaba listo para marcharse con su amada ella le dijo, "Espera…" vacilantemente.

"Ahora que!… amor…" dijo para amortiguar el principio seco de su expresión, Kurenai lo vio un poco disgustada pero lo ignoro rápidamente por efecto del alcohol.

"No lo vas a dejar así nomás en ese sofá, que pasa si se cae y se rompe el cuello…"

"_Como puede pensar en ese estado"_ Se preguntaba Asuma, "por favor Kurenai, no te preocupes después de todo él es uno de los ninjas mas hábiles que conocemos y por favor, nadie se quiebra el cuello por caerse del sofá." Se bufo Asuma para despreocupar a Kurenai, que no se veía nada convencida.

"Llamare a Anko, ella se encargara de él…" termino en seco, directo al hecho, sin siquiera pensarlo.

Lo único que pudo pensar Asuma es en el hecho de que todo el pueblo sabrá mañana que Kurenai estuvo borracha, y que él la insita a hacerlo, y es que cuando se trata de repartir un rumor en Konoha, nadie era mejor que Anko… Nadie!

Asuma no pudo ni siquiera moverse cuando menciono su nombre, ni siquiera supo si discutir el hecho de llamarla o no, estaba muy ocupado pensando en las desgracias que podrían venir, entonces Kurenai estaba marcando, ya iba en su segundo intento cuando-

"Aló?, habla Kurenai, Anko eres tu?... equivocado?... jure haber marcado bien… bueno como esta?..." cuando le colgaron, hubo un silencio dentro de la habitación, cuando pudo hablar de nuevo "mmm…Ese bastardo me colgó…" dijo casi en un susurro Kurenai conteniendo las ganas de azotar el teléfono en el suelo.

"Cálmate amor, y por favor no llames a nadie, Kakashi estará bien te lo aseguro. Enserio, no podemos estar molestando a la gente a estas horas. Ven dame ese teléfono." Dijo Asuma casi suplicando con una sonrisa forzada mientras se acercaba lentamente a quitarle el teléfono de sus manos, cuando ya sentía la esencia del teléfono en su palma, Kurenai empujo su cara utilizando una de sus manos. "Madura Asuma, no podemos dejar a ese bueno para nada aquí solo, y en ese estado…" dijo un poco perdida, tratando de recordar el numero de su amiga.

Asuma sudaba, cada vez mas le asustaba la idea de llamar a Anko, se empezó a cuestionar seriamente el hecho de incitar a Kurenai a tomar mas de la cuenta.

"Buenas noches, soy Kurenai, esta Anko hay?, si no esta, entonces deja de hacerme perder el tiempo…" Asuma ahora estaba sudando frío, _"ojala se allá equivocado",_ se repetía mentalmente, para obtener otra oportunidad de convencerla.

"Oh Anko que alivio, eres tu, ya me estaba comenzando de artar de marcar números equivocados…" _"Demonios…" _Pensó Asuma mientras entraba en desesperación.

"Que?, como estoy?... pues bien, muy bien, me siento de maravilla… y tu como has estado?" Dijo Kurenai tomándose su tiempo para hablar.

Maldiciones se decía así mismo Asuma por no haber desconectado el teléfono antes…

"-Que?, claro que se que hora son… sé que es tarde… supongo… bueno para que me llamas Anko?"

"_Suficiente"_, Asuma, para evitar la vergüenza que se avecinaba, rápidamente tomo el teléfono quitándoselo de las manos de Kurenai quien simplemente dijo "OYE!... espera tu turno…" mientras que por acercarse al él para recobrar el teléfono tropezó y cayo en su cuerpo encontrándolo muy reconfortante para dormir.

"Emm Buenas noches Anko, se que es muy tarde, pero necesito pedirte un favor"

"Umm, Asuma?, Ey que pasa, que haces con Kurenai a estas horas de la noches, son casi las tres de la madrugada" decía con notable burla y picardía hacia asuma, quien suspiro ya que sabia que mañana, si no es antes, seria una pareja oficial con Kurenai en Konoha.

Hábilmente trato de cambiar el tema para no entrar en detalles, "Por favor Anko, Kurenai se había topado con Kakashi inconciente y yo me tope con ellos dos, le ayude a tráelo a casa pero yo tengo que…" y allí quedo la creatividad.

"Kakashi esta inconciente? Que le ocurrió!" Anko entro en pánico rápidamente, un punto a favor para Asuma después de todo.

"Emm, no nada de que preocuparse, el esta ebrio, nada mas que eso, pero Kurenai insiste en dejarlo en cuidado de alguien, realmente esta en muy mal estado si entiendes a lo que me refiero?"

"Si… pero que tiene que ver Kakashi conmig-" Anko no alcanzo a terminar su frase por que fue interrumpido por el mismo Asuma.

"Por favor Anko te lo ruego, te pagare con dango después, -Gracias Anko, siempre te lo agradeceré, la puerta estará abierta para ti así que apresúrate podría pasarle algo malo a Kakashi" y antes de que Anko pudiera responder colgó tan rápido como se le fuera posible.

"Bien Kurenai, espero que estés satisfecha ella va a venir" dijo Asuma aparentando enojarse con ella.

"Quien?" fue la respuesta soñolienta de ella. Asuma solo podía sonreír por lo que tenia enfrente de él, tenia a la mujer mas hermosa de Konoha durmiendo en sus brazos, se sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, una maravilla que co o sin maquillaje se veía igual de hermosa siempre, por mas que no quiso, tubo que dejar este hermoso momento atrás, ya que la prensa se aproximaba (Anko), no lo dudo dos veces, tomo a Kurenai de la cintura y echándole la ultima mirada a Kakashi para asegurarse de que todo esta bien, salieron del dulce hogar de Kakashi, apenas cerraron la puerta Kakashi se cayo del sofá.

_**Con Naruto y Jiraiya…**_

"Entonces que va hacer?" pregunto Naruto volviendo al tema de Tsunade, a pesar de que Jiraiya ya se estaba hartando del tema decidió contestar.

"No lo se aun chico, y por favor no hablemos mas de Tsunade quieres, me cuesta trabajo olvidarla si la mencionas tanto, creería que lo haces apropósito para intentar volver a ella." Dijo Jiraiya con una mirada sospechosa a su alumno quien se puso ala defensiva.

"Claro que no, yo solo preguntaba para, tu sabes… tu eres el experto" dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca, era muy notable que estaba nervioso, pero Jiraiya le tomo la palabra y recordó el incidente de la mañana, "Naruto, recuerdas la mañana anterior a esta, esa que tu llegaste tarde" dijo Jiraiya aprovechando el momento para mandarle una cara de reproche.

"Ya esta Ero-sennin, pero usted sabe bien el increíble esfuerzo que hago por levantarme, tiene que darme crédito por eso." Dijo Naruto a la ligera.

"Claro… el punto es que, hoy hablaba con Sakura por que te estaba buscando, yo le pregunte por que, ella lo malinterpreto y grito ciertas cosas que creo que tu oíste." Dijo Jiraiya poniéndose serio.

"¿Ciertas cosas?" pregunto Naruto cuando se acordó de el _"ESE IDIOTA-NO-ME-GUS-TA!"_, para su mala suerte no pudo recobrar la normalidad en su cara triste y esto le dio la respuesta a Jiraiya, "Solo te puedo de decir que ella no lo decía enserio así que no te preocupes."

"Que?, como sabe eso" pregunto confundido Naruto.

"Por experiencia…" fue la respuesta convincente de Jiraiya, "además, la estaba molestando un poco contigo cuando reacciono así y vamos, jamás le confesaría sus reales sentimientos por otro a alguien que no es de su confianza, menos ami, obviamente esa era las respuesta que esperaba escuchar de parte de ella."

"Pero como estas tan seguro de que no lo decía de verdad, como puedes asegurarme eso?"

"No diré que ella esta enamorada de ti, solo diré que podría surgir el amor entre ustedes dos, si los dos se dan una oportunidad"

"Ella nunca me dará una oportunidad" su maestro no pudo evitar sonreír al abatimiento de su alumno, era casi igual a su larga relación con Tsunade. "Tranquilo chico, sobrevivirás…" aseguro Jiraiya.

"Además, nunca lo hará si no haces nada al respecto, convéncela…" dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa mientras se paraba del piso. "Tengo entendido que no te ha rechazado ninguna cita, aun que sean muy pocas."

"!Y-y tu como lo sabes ero-sennin?" preguntaba el chico rubio con un pequeño tinte rojo en sus mejillas, mientras lo veía tomar el camino hacia el baño.

Jiraiya ignoro su pregunta y prosiguió, "ciertamente es maloromper las promesas, pero si Sakura y tu fueran felices juntos valdría la pena, y nadie dijo que no podrían traer devuelta a Sasuke después de eso." Dijo su maestro dedicándole una última sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta del baño. "Voy a bañarme Naruto y nos iremos a dormir, estos dos últimos días serán para relajarse y descansar, recuerda que nos vamos a Kirigakure, y se supone que hoy es el cumpleaños de Asuma si no mal recuerdo, estamos cordialmente invitados a su morada en la tarde, así que será mejor dormir"

"_Es cierto, demonios no hice gran progreso con la relación entre estos ancianos, bueno será mañana, quiero decir hoy…"_

_**Devuelta con Tsunade y Sakura…**_

La Chūnin tapa a su maestra con una manta para que no pasara frío, Tsunade se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa baja, Sakura recordó que Shizune le había dicho que ella no había dormido nada el día anterior, no era el sake lo que la descompuso, simplemente estaba mas que agotada.

Antes de quedarse dormida Tsunade le había dicho a Sakura que si quería a Naruto no debería perder mas tiempo, o podría perderlo, la frase le pareció demasiado trágica y dramática, en su estado tal vez no podía pensar muy bien, pero ella estaba segura que de una forma u otra Tsunade se estaba preocupando por ella.

Vio sobre la mesa, su ultimo vaso de sake que por extraño que parezca Tsunade nunca lo tomo, y si su maestra quería que ella lo tomara lo haría. "Conseguiremos a Jiraiya Tsunade-sensei, lo prometo." Brindando por el bien estar de su maestra bebió del pequeño baso el sake. "Arghh, que asco…"

**:D que puedo decir, soy un desastre, prometo un capitulo antes de una semana y pasa mas de un mes, termino la historia con el titulo, tengo un maldito error único en su especie, que parece solo me podía tocar ami con la letra cursiva (no entrare en detalles ahora), mi falta de ortografía me persigue y no la identifico para variar, no le digan a nadie xd, pero bebo cerveza cuando escribo xd, y no culpen a la cerveza por mi falta de ortografía ò.ó, ese pecado solo me corresponde ami y solo ami xd, ahora no se me ocurren mas cosas que decir, dejare de criticarme por hoy, Les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas por la demora, y les doy mis mas sinceros agradecimientos por leer † Por cierto, comenzare a involucrar mas personajes en la historia.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas ****, ha pasado un tiempo sin escribir, aquí les traigo el octavo capítulo de la historia, solo espero que les guste, también estaré actualizando algunos capítulos para corregirlos a mejor, bueno, eso es todo, disfruten **

**Lis**

El día comenzó como "cualquier otro", la adolorida y resacada Hokage se desasía de los residuos de papeles que tenían encima de su escritorio luego de una ardua jornada diurna, nada peor que llegar temprano al trabajo para hacer lo que no terminaste ayer, sin embargo, lo logró, y habiendo terminando su hazaña con una sonrisa al ver todo bien ordenado y bien ubicado, tomo asiento y se dispuso pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente, realmente había sido tocada por el comentario de Jiraiya, pero no podía actuar como una egoísta, prácticamente rechazo toda su vida a Jiraiya, no podría tenerlo a su lado tan solo como un amigo incondicional por siempre, se ha separado de él por más de 20 años y se vuelven a encontrar como si nada, él la seguía conquistando y ella lo seguía rechazando, todo estaba igual, porque tenía que cambiar ahora?

El tren de pensamientos se detuvo cuando Tsunade escucho a alguien tocar la puerta de su oficina, al pronunciar la palabra "entre", Shizune ingreso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una pila de documentos listos para ser leídos y firmados o rechazados posteriormente.

"Pero acabo de terminar" Dijo la Hokage en medio de un puchero.

"Usted sabe Lady Tsunade, me encanta que llegue temprano al trabajo, y aún más si esta todo así de ordenado." Dijo Shizune mientras deleitaba su vista con el cuidadoso trabajo de Tsunade, los documentos antiguos terminados, el escritorio estaba totalmente limpio, sin manchas ni polvo, al igual que las ventanas… y el piso… _"mmm…"_

"Disculpe Lady Tsunade, ¿se encuentra bien?" Pregunto Shizune con un evidente tono de preocupación en su voz ante hecho tan particular, no era normal encontrarse con una Tsunade que madruga para llegar temprano al trabajo, sin contar con que terminara todo con una limpieza absoluta, era algo casi maravilloso.

"mmm tengo un leve dolor de cabeza, pero nada de qué preocuparse…" dijo Tsunade indiferente a la preocupación de Shizune, tomo la nueva pila de documentos y se dispuso a leer.

"-debe ser la botella de sake que encontré hoy en la basura…" Tsunade podía sentir la mirada culpable sobre ella pero decidió seguir indiferente al comentario mientras leía.

"De todas formas me alegra que haya hecho todo esto, así todo se facilita no cree?"

"Shizune… Que rayos es esto?" Cuestiono su antigua maestra levantando uno de los nuevos documentos.

"Una hoja Tsunade sama" Shizune no pudo evitar el comentario infantil y una sonrisa a sabiendas de lo que se venía.

"Deja de burlarte de mí, desde cuando nos chantajean con Jiraiya?" pregunto Tsunade claramente molesta.

"Vea el lado positivo Lady Tsunade, sería una alianza con una aldea respetable" dijo Shizune mientras Tsunade leía en voz alta el texto para ratificarlo.

"_**-Reconocemos y respetamos el prestigio de vuestra aldea, hoy le pedimos formalmente su ayuda, estamos en busca de un importante grupo de investigación que lleva perdido una semana a las afueras de Konoha, el último informe indica que su última estancia fue al extremo sureste del país de fuego, llegamos a esta conclusión al no haber recibido informes de situación en mas de una semana. **_

_**Tenemos entendido que tienen un amplia gama de ninjas a su disposición, además del sannin Jiraiya y usted honorable Hokage, no queremos que su aldea quede desprotegida por falta de personal, por lo tanto solo necesitaríamos de un destacado ninja, requerimos de la colaboración del Sannin Jiraiya para una misión clasificada como A, la aldea de la lluvia quedara en deudas con su aldea, si es necesario firmara un pacto de alianza y comercio si usted lo desea, bajo sus términos…" **_Tsunade paro de leer, ya sospechaba que el grupo de rescate tuviera una estancia en su aldea_**, **_"-supongo que este tropa de rescate esta en Konoha"

"Así es, tal y como dice mas abajo en la petición, a pesar que estaría a favor de la petición, le recomiendo que igualmente lo piense Tsunade-sama, el convoy de rescate se compone de solo ninjas femeninas." Respondió Shizune, lo que llevo a que Tsunade horrible realidad.

"¡No podemos dejar a ese degenerado con ellas!, en que estaban pensando!, ¡¿que no conocen su reputación de pervertido?" contestó Tsunade al enuncio, alterada de solo pensar en el comportamiento de Jiraiya alrededor de puras mujeres, si ellas creen que Jiraiya es un ninja simplemente excepcional, no lo conocen del todo…

"Entonces… que va hacer?" pregunto Shizune ciertamente indecisa con su propia decisión de apoyar la petición.

"…trae al líder de este convoy ante mi…"

Luego de media hora de espera-

Detrás de Shizune se encontraba la ninja que Tsunade estaba esperando, la chica era joven, vestida completamente de ninja con un contraste morado, no era por juzgar pero dejaba atrevidamente su ombligo al descubierto, pelo negro, ojos marrones claro, tenia un peinado parecido al de Ino, no parecía tener mas de veinte años, pero se veía muy capacitada, serena, centrada y apacigua, todo lo que necesita aun ninja para matar silenciosamente. Además según los la documentación del grupo afirmaba que todos eran Jōnin.

Tranquilamente la mujer se saco parte de la capucha que le cubría la boca para poder hablar, tenia una cara muy fina, hecho que convenció mas a Tsunade de no enviar a Jiraiya a esta misión "Buenos días honorable Hokage, agradezco enormemente que halla tomado en cuenta nuestro caso"

"Tal vez llegaría ser un asunto entre aldeas, una alianza es una excelente oportunidad para ambas." Dijo con una amable sonrisa, dando la señal de bienvenida a la ninja extranjera, esta respondió con otra agradable sonrisa y se acercó más al centro de la oficina.

"-Así que… Sayuri, mira, estoy totalmente de acuerdo en ayudarte a ti y a toda Kirigakure en esta misión, pero… estas segura de querer llevar a Jiraiya con ustedes?"

Sayuri se consterno por el comentario, no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería la Hokage, Tsunade al darse cuenta de esto prosiguió. "-Digo, entre mujeres, sabes que él es un pervertido cierto?" Tsunade espero la respuesta de una aun no totalmente convencida Sayuri, esta termino con una gratificante sonrisa.

"No se preocupe Hokage-sama, sabemos como tratar con hombres, recuerde que somos un grupo directamente entrenado por la Mizukage" al momento de escuchar tan convincente y confortable respuesta se tranquilizo, es bueno saber que hay otro kage femenino en el mundo.

"Además son ordenes explicitas de la Mizukage , dijo que él ayudaría amablemente.", _"Conociéndolo y viéndote a ti apostaría a que él pagaría por hacerlo"_ pensó cáusticamente Tsunade. Pero luego recordó que su abuelo le contaba relatos acerca de la antiguas Kunoichi, que trabajaban más como espías y en órdenes de asesinatos, seducían a los hombres para asesinarlos fácilmente, ella parecía ser uno de ellos, claro esta con no seria fácil matar a Jiraiya pero era otra razón mas para cancelar esto, sin embargo…

"Espera, como sabe la Mizukage que el aceptaría."

"Nosotras también nos preguntamos eso, con los años la confianza con nuestra sensei a ido forjándose y creciendo aun mas, tuvimos la oportunidad de preguntárselo personalmente, Mizukage-Sama respondió sin problemas, sin embargo la respuesta fue muy… mmm, poco significativo." Dijo Sayuri esperando que no le interesara a Tsunade, sin embargo.

"Adelante, puedes decirme cualquier cosa" le contesto para que prosiguiera.

"Ella había dicho que él le debía una "copa"…" respondió la Jōnin igual de convincente, igual de tranquila, igual de indiferente con las demás cosas que estén pasando alrededor y que no sean relevantes al caso, totalmente centrada, esperando salir pronto en busca de sus amigos, y que la Hokage no siga preguntando mas cosas que son irrelevantes a la misión, el tiempo era crucial.

"una copa…" respondió Tsunade mirando al vacío.

"así es, una copa…" reitero Sayuri mientras vio como de repente Tsunade doblo el lápiz que tenia en mano con mucha facilidad. Shizune y la joven ninja se estremecieron un poco, pensó que tal vez no era necesario que la Hokage se enterara de esto.

"Tranquila Tsunade-sama, sabemos que Jiraiya-sama siempre a sido así con las mujeres." El ángel de Shizune calmaba la tensión del ambiente como siempre y Tsunade volvía a la realidad concordando con su antigua alumna.

"Disculpe Hokage-sama pero es vital partir mañana cuando este amaneciendo y no después, no podemos retrasarnos mas, no sabemos en que estado podría estar el grupo perdido…" dijo Sayuri mientras esperanzada esperaba una buena respuesta de la Hokage.

"Descuida Sayuri, ya lo he decidido" hablo la Hokage mientras desechaba lo que quedaba del lápiz y sacaba otro del casilla más cercano el cual estaba repleto de lápices de repuesto. Era frustrante el hecho de ponerse irritante por él.

"Shizune trae a Jiraiya aquí." Dijo la Hokage mientras se acomodaba más en su silla para aclarar la mente.

"Si Tsunade-sama"

"No será necesario bella dama" dijo un alegre Jiraiya mientras pasaba por la puerta de la oficina. "El sabio sapo está aquí." Ratifico el anciano igual de alegre con aire de suficiencia

"Que oportuno…" dijo Tsunade sarcásticamente tirando un bufido.

"Saludos Jiraiya-Sama, es un gusto conocerlo en persona" Sayuri saludo, presentando sus respetos hacia el sabio.

"uhooo**~" **dijo Jiraiya mientras admiraba de pies a cabeza a la ninja femenina. "Jovencita… ERES PRECIOSA." Afirmo el sabio pervertido dando su sello de aprobación. Cuando un libro le llego de lleno a su cara.

"¡COMPORTATE!, ESTO ES SERIO." Dijo Tsunade tratando sacarse las ganas de saltar su escritorio para estrangular a Jiraiya.

"que pesada, solo le di un cumplido" indicó Jiraiya tranquilamente mientras se frotaba su adolorida cara. Por otro lado estaba contento ya que parecía ser la Tsunade de siempre.

"Como sea, te necesito para una misión rango A, según la información, un grupo de investigación de Kirigakure está perdido en los extremos limítrofes de nuestro país, necesito que formes parte del convoy de rescate hasta hallarlos." Explico la rubia, mientras le echaba otra hojeada a la información descrita. Sayuri volteo para determinar si el sannin estaba de acuerdo no, esperando una respuesta de él, el fijo su atención en ella se acercó, junto sus manos con las suyas y le dijo. "Como decirte que no." Antes de que se diera cuenta un puñetazo había terminado en su rostro por parte de su rubia preferida, y este lo arrojo fuertemente a la pared casi quebrándola.

"Escúchame viejo estúpido, y será mejor que me escuches bien" dijo la frenética Hokage mientras agarraba a Jiraiya de su ropa y lo acercaba hacia a ella, cara a cara, para dejarle bien en claro su punto. "El convoy esta hecho de ninjas femeninas y todas son de elite, si le llegas hacer algo pervertido a alguna de ellas te desmembrare, ME ESCUCHASTE?" Pregunto la Hokage estremeciendo más a Sayuri que era ajena a todo esto, Shizune solo sonreía nerviosamente a la escena del día a día.

"si Tsunade…" respondió Jiraiya sumiso.

"SI QUE?"

"si, Hokage-sama…" dijo Jiraiya aún más sumiso.

Habiendo dejado su punto de vista bien en claro, soltó a Jiraiya quien se molestó un poco al inicio por esta actitud de Tsunade, no era su culpa… simplemente estaba jugando un poco, pero lo olvido rápidamente ya que si no había escuchado mal, solo eran ninjas femeninas, el solo hecho de pensar que todas ellas eran igual de hermosas lo hacía babear, esto le alegra la vida a cualquiera, pensó Jiraiya.

"No puedo permitirme que manches la reputación de Konoha así Jiraiya… Realmente me gustaría ir yo en tu lugar pero, por ahora, solo yo puedo encargarme del puesto de Hokage."

"_Así es Tsunade, no te preocupes mi vieja amiga, todas ellas estarán en buenas manos"_ pensaba el pervertido tratando de quitarse la felicidad del rostro.

"-por lo mismo… llevaras a Sakura contigo." y todo el mundo de Jiraiya se vino abajo, su suelo se empezó a quebrar y callo a un mar de agua fría.

"Pe-Pero Hime no-no puede hacer esto!"

"Hime?" le pregunto silenciosamente Sayuri a Shizune que solo le dio unas risitas nerviosas como respuesta

"¿Por qué no?, ella ya está capacitada para este tipo de misiones, además le servirá como experiencia…" Sentencio Tsunade con el mismo aire de suficiencia con el que había llegado Jiraiya. "Además necesitamos a alguien que te vigile y eso hasta Ton-ton lo sabe"

"Pero Hime…" se quejó el sabio pervertido.

"Nada de Hime, todo esto es por culpa de la fama que tú mismo te has hecho, y más aún, reconoces..."

"Y no me digas Hime" Advirtió Tsunade

"Pero Him-Hokage-sama, con Sakura emm, mmm esta ese aire de incomodidad, tu sabes, ella al parecer no está muy a gusto conmigo, sería mejor enviar a Naruto, no crees?" pregunto tratando de no perder las esperanza.

Tsunade lo pensó un momento y llego a una conclusión, "Si, creo que tienes razón." Dijo Tsunade para la felicidad de Jiraiya.

"-Llevaras a ambos"

"COMO?"

"Es más, _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_" una babosa del tamaño de una palma apareció en el escritorio de Tsunade, "Katsuyu, duplícate." mientras ella le tendía su mano para que avanzara hacia ella, le hablo a Jiraiya.

"Tendrás contigo a Katsuyu en todo momento para informarme diariamente lo que ocurre con la misión, y si todo está bien contigo" dijo decidida Tsunade, mientras ponía a Katsuyu sobre el hombro de Jiraiya quien abatía más y más. "Y que Kami se apiada de tu alma si se separa de ti aunque sea un centímetro." Amenazo haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

"Katsuyu me informaras de cualquier acontecimiento que sea necesario saber"

"Como usted ordene Lady Tsunade."

"Te lo agradezco Katsuyu" dijo Tsunade mientras Jiraiya suspiraba.

Tsunade ignoro la consternación de Jiraiya, y fijo su atención a Sayuri, "Te enviaremos otros dos ninjas muy capacitados además de Jiraiya…"

"Se lo agradezco muchísimo Hokage-sama, pero no sería suficiente con Jiraiya-sama"

"Posiblemente, pero insisto, y descuida no hay molestias." Dijo Tsunade para decepción de Jiraiya

"Gracias Hokage-sama, sé que todos estarán enormemente agradecidos por su ayuda." Agradeció Sayuri.

"Perfecto, está decidido, Sayuri dime, que clase de investigación hace este grupo."

"Hace un par de meses la tumba del segundo Mizukage fue allanada, fue como si sacaran muestras de su cuerpo, nuestros ninjas siguieron el rastro del que cometió este delito, aparentemente fueron descubiertos en dicho lugar." Al mencionar cuerpos, a todos los presentes se les vino un nombre a la cabeza.

"Tienes más información acerca de este sujeto." Pregunto Tsunade

"Se nos escabullo utilizando cadáveres como reemplazo, era una técnica ciertamente repugnante y cobarde." Explico Sayuri.

"Kabuto…" menciono Shizune cuando Tsunade asintió su comentario.

"Cuando se trata de jugar con cadáveres, Orochimaru es el mejor." Afirmo Jiraiya

"¿Disculpe?" pregunto Sayuri, en busca de información.

"Creemos que el que cometió este delito fue uno de los asistente del tercer Sannin." Dijo Tsunade para sorpresa de Sayuri.

"Así que la cabeza de todo esto es Orochimaru?", para que querría el muestras del cuerpo del Mizukage"

"Puedes imaginarte lo que quieras querida, ese sujeto sí que juega a ser dios." Acoto Jiraiya consternado por la información, "Todos sabemos que un Kage es mente y fuerza, una buena definición de poder, sería un guerrero perfecto a las órdenes de esa víbora." Entonces Sayuri entendió, revivirlo para convertirlo en esclavo sería un problema de máximo nivel.

"Tenemos que encontrar al grupo lo antes posible." Afirmo Tsunade " Sayuri, al igual que Katsuyu, necesitare un informe cada tres días para ratificar la información, entiendes? Utilizaras los sapos de Jiraiya."

"De acuerdo Hokage-Sama" Asintió Sayuri

"Partirán mañana antes de amanecer, Shizune trae aquí a Naruto y a Sakura por favor, Sayuri puedes retirarte."

"Como usted ordene." Shizune y Sayuri se despidieron formalmente de la Hokage y salieron por la puerta, mientras Jiraiya aprovecharía de tener una buena vista de la parte de atrás de ambas chicas siguiéndolas, pero una mano tras de él lo sostuvo.

"No he dicho que te retires aun…" dijo Tsunade con un pequeño tono de molestia, lo cual puso muy nervioso a Jiraiya, no podía creer que Tsunade leyera sus intenciones tan rápido, tan predecible era?

"Ohh- Disculpa Hime, dime que más necesitas?" pregunto lo suficientemente servicialmente alegre como para salvarse de esta.

"Necesito saber… quien ha tomado más copas contigo, yo… o Mei" dijo haciendo crujir los puños nuevamente, acercándose a Jiraiya con una peligrosa sonrisa.

"_¡¿cómo lo sabe?"_ se dijo mentalmente Jiraiya mientras trataba de pensar desesperadamente en una respuesta sensata, el solo hecho de meterse con cualquier kage traería problemas no importa de qué aldea fueras, pero él nunca se metió con ella.

"Tsunade te juro que solo fue una cita amistosa nada más, nunca paso nada y nunca me metí con ella LO JURO!" Jiraiya casi chillo la última frase ya que se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos para protegerse de cualquier golpe que Tsunade le lanzara.

Ante las circunstancias y lo que creería cualquier persona incluyendo Jiraiya, Tsunade solo suspiro y le dio un suave golpe en el pecho, esto sorprendió mucho a Jiraiya el cual empezó a preocuparse.

"Yo… quería disculparme por lo de hace algunos días… no debí… no debí ser así conti-" fue parada por que Jiraiya la atrajo a su cuerpo en medio de un abrazo. Tenerlo cerca, en medio de un cálido abrazo, la hiso sonrojar momentáneamente.

"jaja, no tienes que disculparte por nada, será mejor para ambos si solo olvidamos lo que paso, así que descuida" y tan rápido como fue, termino, Jiraiya la dejo en el centro de la oficina sola mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta.

"_Lo lamento hime pero realmente quiero dejar el pasado atrás, no quiero tener que pensar en ti otra vez." _Este era el pensamiento del pervertido que ya se había ido de la oficina dejando a tras a su antiguo amor con un profundo sentimiento en el pecho.

**Espero que les haya gustado, no tengo muy bien pensado lo que podría seguir pero es así como quiero que empiece, necesito saber cómo está quedando y un par de opiniones no me harían mal :D, nos estamos leyendo, gracias por leer †**

**Por cierto, Mei, es la actual Mizukage.**

**P.D: seguiré editando algunos capítulos para corregir la falta ortográfica y algunos hechos que me gustaría corregir…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenas, este capítulo se lo dedicare más un poco a Sakura y Naruto, me han llegado un par de emails pidiéndome que me apure, no sé por qué me demore tanto en escribir este capítulo, llevo toda una semana con él, les ruego perdón a los que les hice esperar demasiado, y espero que lo disfruten ^^.**

**¡Déjalo atrás y ve hacia delante!**

Ella había aceptado de inmediato esta misión por muchas razones, primero, porque su maestra lo ordeno, y debes en cuando un alumno le debe retribuir todas esa horas de práctica y sacrificio a su maestro. Segundo, era una misión de rango A, pero al mencionar el nombre de Orochimaru supo que la dificultad de esta misión podría ser mucho más compleja, sin mencionar a Sasuke, el tema ya era bastante delicado. Y tercero pero menos importante, aunque vale la pena mencionar, es que era un convoy formado en su totalidad de mujeres, mujeres que eran atractivas… Y estarían rodeando a Naruto… Y alguien tenía que quitarle a Naruto de encima cuando este se comportara como un tonto. Ese era el pensamiento de Sakura Haruno, la alumna de la quinta Hokage.

Pero solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas de trayecto y Sakura ya no podía soportar más la actitud de las seis Jōnin que iban adelante, seducían discretamente a los miembros masculinos del grupo, si bien no era su culpa que ellas tuvieran un cuerpo dotado con cualidades meramente más proporcionadas que ella, era notable que ellas sabían de antemano que los imbéciles estaban babeando sus figuras, peor aún, pareciera que disfrutaran el hecho de que los pervertidos se las comieran con la mirada.

Cuál era su problema?, se preguntaba irritada la ninja médico de Konoha, se supone que son un grupo elite de ninjas de Kirigakure, ninjas del más alto nivel!... No unas cualquiera!

"¿Estas bien Sakura-chan?, te ves malhumorada" Pregunto inocentemente Sayuri.

"_Quítate esa estúpida inocencia de la cara, perra!"_ "Ninguno Sayuri-sama, no pude dormir muy bien eso es todo" Dijo Sakura ahora fingiendo estar alegre. –En realidad, Sayuri no tenía ninguna otra intención que concretar la misión, pero claro, como saberlo. En cambio la mitad del grupo de Jōnin eran malintencionadas, la otra parte les era indiferente el hecho de que estaban siendo admiradas.

En tanto, la mente del sabio estaba prácticamente desnudando el cuerpo de cada una de ellas, imaginando sus detalles, poniéndole una medida a cada uno de sus atributos, materializando cada característica de un posible y potencial hijo si terminara con alguna de ellas, en fin era todo un espectáculo, su mente estaba trabajando al cien por ciento y todo gracias las cualidades que lo definieron de niño.

Al mismo tiempo, Naruto, que iba al lado de Sakura, estaba teniendo pensamientos algo más turbios, _"Tienen un cuerpo fantástico!, no son tan voluptuosas como Hinata, pero casi todas tienen esa hermosa cadera, y sus pechos están un poco más desarrollados que los de Sakura-chan y… fue mala idea hacer una comparación sobre sus pechos mientras los veo…"_

"¿Qué crees que estas mirando?" antes de que el rubio pudiera formular en una respuesta a la pregunta de la pelirosada, esta, lo mando a volar usando sus puños, adelantándose al grupo de Jōnin que tenían a delante. Jiraiya suspiro al recordar que también estaría siendo restringido, no solo por Sakura, sino también por Tsunade que gracias a su invocación que reposaba sobre su hombro, podía tener una idea de lo que estaría haciendo. "Me pregunto si podre deshacerme de Katsuyu…" La respuesta le llego como un árbol derribándose sobre él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FlashBack<strong>_

"_**-Y que Kami se apiada de tu alma si se separa de ti aunque sea un centímetro." Amenazo haciendo crujir sus nudillos.**_

* * *

><p>Jiraiya mejor que nadie sabía que es lo que se siente estar discapacitado, o en una silla de ruedas, o parapléjico, o en coma, o en una máquina de respiración artificial, en fin, de cualquier forma renuncio a la idea de inmediato. <strong>(NA: Xd sé que suena extremista, digamos que la medicina ninja es mucho más avanzada, y puede curar este tipo de problemas)**

Naruto cayó de boca, al suelo tragándose toda la tierra que llevo a pasar, y termino en seco en una posición que le daba una buena vista a las Jōnin que pasaban por su lado.

Una de ellas se atrevió a decir "Lindo trasero." mientras pasaban al lado de él. Detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Sakura, quien para evitar perder los estribos por esa descarada, llego a la misma conclusión, no podía negar que tenía un lindo trasero.

* * *

><p>Ya estaba anocheciendo, y para llegar a su destino principal, tenían que cruzar un pantano, el cual les tomaría un día entero cruzarlo, por lo tanto decidieron acampar antes de entrar en él.<p>

"Lo más favorable será acampar, e internarse en el pantano cuando amanezca, que dice Jiraiya-sama" pregunto Sayuri buscando la aprobación del ninja con más experiencia.

"Estoy de acuerdo, también tenemos que determinar una tarea para cada quien, mientras más rápido nos establezcamos aquí, mejor, lo más conveniente sería terminar antes de que anochezca." Dijo Jiraiya a lo que Sayuri asintió.

"Por favor, déjenos encargarnos de esto" Dijo Sayuri antes que Jiraiya pudiera protestar, se volteó para encarar a sus camaradas.

"Kanae, Aiko vallan por madera. Sumiko, Yoko, y yo iremos por comida, Michi ya que estamos cerca del pantano, ve por agua y descontamínala para dejarla potable." Ordeno Sayuri y todas asintieron, las dos primeras saltaron hacia los árboles en busca de madera, mientras Michi se dirigía cantando tranquilamente hacia el pantano.

"No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada Sayuri-san" Dijo Jiraiya con un pequeño tono de disgusto en su voz.

"Insisto Jiraiya-sama, y descuide esto no es nada, las mayoría de nosotras aspiramos a ser más que buenas madres, siempre vemos esto como un desafío más." Dijo alegremente Sayuri

Pocas veces Jiraiya había escuchado este tipo de respuestas, no solo de parte de una mujer, sino de una ninja, en realidad supuso que esta era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, y le pareció estupendo, no solo tener una mentalidad asesina, o centrarse completamente en una misión para solo cumplir por tu aldea, si no que hacerlo para ganar experiencia y prepararse para lo que sea, como proteger una familia... "Vaya, estoy más que sorprendido con tu actitud, pero hay un problema en lo que dices, alguien tiene que encargarse de la casa, y su pareja tiene que encargarse de traer el pan a la casa" con una sonrisa, esta fue la manera de insistir por parte de Jiraiya.

Sayuri le devolvió la sonrisa "Esta bien, pero solo por esta vez, déjenos a nosotras por favor, tómenlo como un regalo por su ayuda" expresó Sayuri.

Con un suspiro Jiraiya desistió, y acordaron en que regresarían en no más de una hora. Entonces las últimas tres que quedaban desaparecieron entre el bosque.

"¿Enserio va a dejar que ellas hagan todo?" Cuestiono Sakura, quien venía delante de Naruto.

"Solo por hoy, sin embargo yo hare de guardia esta noche" Respondió Jiraiya

"Bueno por mí no hay problema, estoy muy adolorido y sobre todo cansado." Dijo Naruto, tirándose sobre el césped encontrándolo muy cómodo para dormir, ganándose una mirada de decepción de Sakura.

"No quiere turnarse Jiraiya-sama, yo podría vigilar otras seis horas despierta." Ofreció Sakura

"No te preocupes querida, puedo estar despierto tres días seguido sin ningún problema" Declino el sannin sorprendiendo a Sakura por lo que él era capaz, pero repentinamente Sakura se dio cuenta de algo, Tenia que decírselo a Naruto, quien ya parecía estar durmiendo sobre el hierba, pero como hablar del sannin sin que el sannin se dé cuenta?

No paso más de una hora y de a poco, cada Jōnin comenzó a llegar, con sus respectivos implementos para establecerse. El grupo de Konohagakure ofreció su ayuda pero las ninjas de Kirigakure eran sumamente rápidas y eficaces, antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, una fogata ya hacia en el centro del terreno establecido en medio del bosque.

El pescado estaba frito y servido, el cerdo aún estaba asándose en el fuego, todos excepto Jiraiya estaban calentándose alrededor de la fogata mientras comían su pescado. El anciano luego de comer, dio las gracias y decidió ocuparse un poco de su libro antes de hacer guardia el resto de la noche.

"¡Esto esta genial!" exclamo el rubio comiendo su cuarto pescado "El pescado estaba cocinado a la perfección, nunca había probado agua tan pura en medio de una misión, y me muero por probar el cerdo. Tengo que decir que todo está fantástico."

"Estoy de acuerdo, todo está delicioso, de cierta forma es como estar en casa." Comento Sakura disfrutando una de las tantas manzanas que habían traído.

"Realmente nos alegra oír eso, hablo por mi equipo cuando digo que esperamos que estén lo mas cómodos posibles con nosotras." Dijo Sayuri.

"Y agradecidos, no podría estar más en deuda con ustedes" Dijo Naruto disfrutando del banquete.

"Gracias. Por cierto… sería beneficioso para la misión hacerles saber nuestras habilidades, como hacernos saber las de ustedes, obviamente si no les incomoda." Invitó amablemente Sayuri

"Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema, y ya que Naruto está con la boca totalmente llena creo que hablare por él."

"Groasias Sakuora-Chan" Dijo Naruto enseñándoles a cada una de las presentes el significado de no tener modales, a cada una de ellas le dio asco excepto Michi que se reía de la forma que lo interpretaban las chicas y encontraba muy graciosa la manera de ser de Naruto.

"Bien, Yo soy la aprendiz de la Hokage, me especializo en la medicina y-"

"En la fuerza bruta" Bromeo Naruto ganándose un golpe que lo mando varios metros de distancia fuera del campamento.

"Si, fuerza bruta, y esa fue una muestra" Dijo Sakura sin mirar a nadie, se sentía un poco avergonzada por dejarse dominar por la ira. Pero luego comenzó a escuchar múltiples halagos por parte de las Jōnin como: Increíble, me encantaría poseer ese habilidad, o, que envidia. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse por los halagos.

"Mizukage-sama siempre nos ha hablado de la legendaria fuerza de la Hokage, que su aprendiz pudiera lograr lo que nosotras admiramos como una osadía nos alienta para seguir haciéndonos más fuertes." Explico Sayuri

"Muy cierto, y además imagínate la cantidad de pretendientes que te podrías sacar de encima, de verdad me gustaría ser tu Sakura-san" Dijo Yoko que era la más corpulenta de todas, su manera acentuar su belleza al hablar desconcentraba la escritura de Jiraiya quien estaba a pocos metros del centro.

"Pre-pretendientes?" tartamudeo Sakura sin comprender muy bien lo que Yoko decía.

"Claro~!" exclamo infantilmente Yoko "Por ejemplo, mira lo que acabaste de hacer al chico del lindo trasero, le dejaste bien claro que no quieres nada con él, a pesar de que él esté detrás de ti todo el tiempo." Explico Yoko, Sakura se sonrojo por el comentario, y aun que Jiraiya estaba concentrado, no pudo evitar identificarse con el argumento, Tsunade le dejo varias veces en claro que ella no quería nada con él, y él insistió.

"Na-Naruto y yo somos amigos de la infancia nada más." Dijo Sakura negando frenéticamente el comentario de Yoko con las manos. En donde estaba Naruto en este momento tan incómodo?, Sakura lo envió tan lejos, que aprovecho la oportunidad de estar solo para sus necesidades.

"¿Enserio?, no son nada más que amigos?, pero el parece tener sentimientos encontrados por ti." Dijo Yoko inocentemente.

"Es por la confianza que tenemos, les aseguro que nuestra relación no es nada más que amistad, y estrictamente profesional en las misiones." Se apresuró decir Sakura para desmentir cualquier teoría creada por las otras mujeres.

"Oh, ya veo." dijo Yoko compartiendo una mirada picara con el resto de su equipo. Kanae y Sumiko le devolvieron una mirada dudosa, mientras que Aiko sonreía y Michi dio pequeñas risitas, de repente se veía muy emocionada, Sayuri guardo silencio mientras tomaba agua, luego tomo la palabra al ver que Sakura parecía un poco confundida por la actitud de sus colegas.

"En nuestra aldea, casi todas las mujeres somos ninjas, y las estadísticas indican que somos superiores a los hombres en cuanto a habilidad y destreza, ellos no superan en resistencia y en fuerza, pero casi siempre, no importa si es un torneo, una competencia, o incluso una elección, últimamente la mujer de Kirigakure termina llevándose los premios." Dijo Sayuri.

"Wow esos es admirable." Comento Sakura

"Así es, el problema es que las estadísticas también demuestran que cada año hay una taza de mortalidad infantil que va en aumento, agreguémosle a eso el porcentaje de mortalidad que tienen los ninjas de Kirigakure en medio de una misión rango A o S, por supuesto, tomando en cuenta que las mujeres fértiles que se quedan en la aldea son la minoría." Explico Sayuri, y le dio a entender a Sakura que Kirigakure estaba en una situación sumamente delicada, no solo por la cantidad de fallecimientos prematuros, sino también por la escasa cantidad de mujeres que quedan en la aldea.

"La población de Kirigakure en estos años ha estado decreciendo y aún se desconoce el motivo, debido a esto se está promoviendo en la aldea el matrimonio, dándole un bono de dinero y recursos a las familias por cada hijo que mantengan, sin mencionar que el matrimonio arreglado también es aceptado. Es más, el año pasado se aprobó la ley de la poligamia, ya que en nuestra aldea hay varios caciques que son fieles a la Kirigakurey sabiendo el problema en el que esta la aldea, no tiene inconveniente para mantener a más de una mujer con sus respectivos hijos. Tal vez suene deshonroso, pero en estas circunstancias ha llegado a ser necesario, hasta bien visto." Sakura estaba compadeciéndose de la terrible situación por la que estaba pasando Kirigakure, Jiraiya lo estaba considerando, y Naruto estaba de camino al campamento, aun adolorido por el golpe.

"El caso es que siempre hay más de un hombre proponiéndote matrimonio, no importa donde sea, en las tiendas, o en la calle, te persiguen hasta tu propio hogar, te sobornan para que te cases con ellos. Y esto es muy bien visto, pero para nosotras es realmente hartante, y entonces es cuando una pierde la cabeza, se han registrado casos de asesinato por este tipo de cosas." Explico Sayuri, lo cual realmente sorprendió a Sakura.

"El punto es, que por este tipo de cosas, son pocos los matrimonios que funcionan, y la mayoría terminan en separación y lo que a mí me da más repugnancia, dar en adopción a su propio hijo. Por esto a todas nosotras se nos entrenó no solo para ser kunoichi expertas en el asesinato, sino que también se nos formó desde pequeñas para ser buenas madres haciendo una sabia elección" Termino Kanae, quien parecía más que molesta por la situación en La Aldea Oculta de la Niebla.

"Así es, y por eso, una actitud dura y esos puños que la refutan es lo que necesita una mujer de Kirigakure para hacerse entender." Exclamo Yoko indicando las manos de Sakura.

"No comprendo, ¿acaso son acosadas por ellos?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Si, y de muchas formas." Dijo Kanae recordando todas y cada una de las estupideces que tuvo que soportar por parte de los que se le confesaban.

"Pero no se defienden?, no los amenazan de muerte si insisten?, eso funciona." Comento Sakura incredula pr lo que escuchaba.

"Resulta que no se les puede aplicar jutsu a nadie que no sea enemigo en Kirigakure, y ya escuchaste, ellos nos superan en fuerza y determinación, una simple cachetada no será suficiente para ellos, ni siquiera desistirán si les pones una kunai en la garganta y los amenazas, ellos saben perfectamente que esta encontrar de las reglas de la aldea. Pero un golpe, un solo golpe de los tuyos Sakura-chan, enfrente de todos esos imbéciles y les bastaría para rendirse." Dijo Yoko con la esperanza de poder respirar en paz en su querida aldea sin que nadie te la persiguiendo.

"Entonces, es por eso… que la Mizukage admira tanto a Tsunade-sama?, por su fuerza?" pregunto un poco decepcionada Sakura.

"Naa, Mei-sama la idolatra enserio, nosotras admiramos y envidiamos su fuerza más que a ella misma" Contesto con simplicidad Yoko.

Se escuchó un suspiro tras de Sayuri, Naruto hacia su entrada triunfal preguntando "¿De qué me perdí?", Este se dio la media vuelta alrededor de la fogata, para quedar en su lugar original, al lado de su querida Sakura, demoro un tiempo llegar hasta ahí, el dolor de cabeza por el golpe no lo dejaba pensar muy claramente.

La culpa llego inmediatamente, pero Sakura se negó a reconocerlo en frente de las demás, ella solo le dijo Baka a Naruto cuando se sentó al lado de ella.

Naruto, ignorando su comentario, arranco un pedazo de carne del cerdo que ya estaba bien cocinado y comenzó a comerlo.

"Bien, tratemos de no desviarnos del tema nuevamente, estábamos hablando de las habilidades, empezare con nuestra pequeña estrella. Ella es Michi Sato, al igual que Sakura-chan, es una de las pocas y más capacitadas médicos de Kirigakure, a pesar de su corta edad de dieciséis años, ya es Jōnin, posee una gran puntería y rapidez al desplazarse." Todos estaban poniendo atención a la explicación de Sayuri incluso Jiraiya quien dejo de escribir para saber de qué era capaz cada una.

"Puedo lanzar aceite de mi boca" agregó Michi juguetonamente animada, due sorpresa para todos, incluso para Jiraiya quien tenía que estar en modo ermitaño para lograr hacerlo. Se podía apreciar que todo el grupo de Jōnin estaba orgullosa de ella.

"Ella es muy amable y cariñosa con todos" Dijo Sayuri mientras veía como le daba otro mordisco al cerdo, "Luego tenemos a Aiko y Yoko, ambas expertas en jutsus de agua y fuego respectivamente, son hermanas y pertenecen a uno de los clanes más destacados de Kirigakure, el clan Abe."

"Cuando quieras hacemos un trio con mi hermana" Le dijo Yoko a Naruto manoseándole los pechos a su desprevenida hermana, inmediatamente a Naruto le dio una hemorragia nasal y se atraganto con la comida. Sakura quedo con la boca abierta por lo que acababa de escuchar, ambos chicos estaban más que sonrojados, Jiraiya arrojaba pequeñas carcajadas al presenciar la escena.

"¡Hermana!" Dijo una sonrojada Aiko disgustada por el comportamiento de su hermana mayor le mando un golpe y esta lo esquivo fácilmente, "siempre haces lo mismo…" dijo desistiendo al morboso comportamiento de Yoko quien estaba lagrimeando de tanto reírse. "Lo siento pero, uff, la expresión de ese chico no tenía precio." Dijo Yoko volviendo a reírse. Sakura y Naruto omitieron cualquier comentario al respecto.

"Es… la humorista del grupo…" Dijo Sayuri un poco avergonzada, "Luego esta Sumiko, una de las ninjas más eficaces de nuestra aldea, es la persona con más misiones registrada hasta ahora, su tipo de naturaleza de chakra es múltiple al igual que Mei-sama, es especialista en ninjustu y lejos la mejor conociera que podrían encontrar."

"Está bien, ya me siento alagada Sayuri, ya basta" Dijo Sumiko con aire de autosuficiencia.

"Kanae puede controlar la naturaleza del chakra de Fuego, tierra y aire, tiene una gran capacidad de aprendizaje rápido, su velocidad fuerza e inteligencia no se compara a ninguna de nosotras, es junto a mí la parte táctica del grupo."

"-Y yo, Sayuri, soy especialista en Genyutsu y en detección." Termino Sayuri

"Y la que se encarga de mantener al equipo reunido" añadió Yoko ganándose una sonrisa de Sayuri.

"Por cierto gatito, tu qué haces?" pregunto Yoko, repentinamente a Sakura le dio un tic en el ojo-

Naruto volvió a sonrojarse, esta vez por el apodo, el chico rubio estaba dispuesto a responder cuando Jiraiya intervino "Es un ninja nato en cuanto se refiere a Ninjutsu, controla la naturaleza del viento, y aprendió a dominar la técnica del cuarto Hokage, en cuanto ami-" Jiraiya parecía apresurado por terminar el tema, "-al igual que Naruto, perfeccione el rasengan, soy especialista en Ninjutsu, mi debilidad es el Genyutsu y las mujeres hermosas." Dijo Jiraiya como si no le importara el tema.

"Es hora de dormir, necesitamos partir temprano mañana, y yo necesito darle un informe a la Hokage, hare guardia esta noche" Dijo Jiraiya, al ver que Sayuri estaba por ofrecer su ayuda el hablo, "Lo hare solo, no tengo problemas en esperar el amanecer, enserio, considérenlo como un regalo por su hospitalidad." Sonrió Jiraiya, Sayuri y todos los presentes no tuvieron otra que concordar en que era lo mejor.

"Iré a esa pequeña cumbre para instalar una barrera de detección por cualquier intruso, así que podrán dormir tranquilos, buenas noches" Se despidió Jiraiya y fue saltando hacia la cumbre que estaba al lado del campamento.

"Tengo que preguntarle algo a ero-sennin, no tardare nada." Le dijo Naruto a Sakura y esta asintió.

Jiraiya ya estaba posicionado en el centro de la cumbre con las manos juntas cuando escucho la voz de Naruto acercándose.

"¿Qué quieres Gaki?, necesitas estar descansado." Dijo Jiraiya en forma de regaño, Naruto le contesto con otra pregunta.

"¿Por qué contesto por mí?, hay algo que debería saber?"

"Si, solo unos pocos Kages y la gente que conoces, saben que dentro de ti está el Kyūbi, o sabemos si las intenciones de esas mujeres son cien por ciento buenas, recuerda que estas siendo perseguido por akatsuki, y tenemos que restringir la identidad que esta cautiva en tu cuerpo lo más que podamos…"

"Cierto, pero no tiene que contestar por mi si ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decir, acaso me crees un retrasado viejo tonto?" Dijo Naruto en un tono molesto.

"Eres un retrasado, ahora ve a dormir que te necesito con todas las energías mañana." Dijo Jiraiya indiferente al comentario de su alumno.

Con un "Hmpm" Naruto se fue hacia el campamento para dormir.

* * *

><p>Había pasado cerca de una hora y ya todos estaban durmiendo en sus colchones improvisados, todos excepto Sakura, quien se acordaba de lo que había hablado Naruto acerca de su maestra, tenía que despertarlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.<p>

Primero se inclinó suavemente par asegurarse de que todos estuvieran durmiendo y fue contra Naruto, quien tenía una poza de baba en el suelo donde dormía plácidamente… ¿Cómo despertarlo?

Sakura planeaba taparle la boca, así tenía que despertarse por la falta de respiración y no emitiría ningún ruido ya que tendría lo boca tapada, el único problema era el rio de baba que corría por su boca, con mucho asco Sakura le tapó la boca y la nariz al chico Kyūbi, hasta que este despertó precipitado, Sakura inmediatamente le soltó su nariz y le hiso señas con el dedo para que guardara silencio.

"Tenemos que hablar…" le dijo en un susurro, ella lo levanto y se fueron encaminando sin hacer ruido hacia la cumbre donde estaba Jiraiya, sin antes dejar un par de clones de ellos mismos sobre las sabanas.

"Demonios Sakura, casi me matas, no tienes maneras más lindas de despertar a la gente como por ejemplo un beso" Bromeo fantaseando Naruto con ese tipo de escena, un tierno, cariñoso y largo beso para despertar.

"Tengo una mejor, mandar a volar a alguien por los cielos despertaría a cualquiera."

"Está bien, no te desquites, solo bromeaba, para que estamos aquí?"

"Jiraiya-sama se está haciendo el lindo con todas Naruto, tenemos que hacer algo, recuerda que Tsunade-sensei lo quiere." Pidió Sakura

Naruto no le había prestado importancia en esto, pero de hacerse el galán con las damas siempre ha pasado, le problema aquí, es que Sakura no sabía lo que estaba planeando el sabio pervertido. "Sakura… ero-sennin no quiere nada con la abuela, está convencido de que estar sin ella le será mejor."

"Pe-pero acordamos que íbamos hacer algo al respecto, no puedes retractarte ahora." Le pidió Sakura mirándolo a los ojos, Naruto detestaba estar en esta posición, por una parte tenia a Sakura, a quien le había prometido intervenir en la vida a morosa de la abuela y de su maestro pervertido, pero por otra parte y después de hablar con su sensei, llego a la conclusión de que él sería más feliz si encontraba por sí mismo su pareja. Pero una promesa es una promesa, y esos ojos verdes son hermosos e innegables, estaba decidido…

"Vamos" Dijo Naruto encaminándose a la cima de la cumbre

"Que vamos hacer" pregunto Sakura

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?"

"Cerca de una hora, porque?"

"Ero-sennin se demora más o menos lo mismo en ampliar al máximo la barrera de detección, cuando fui a verlo aún no había contactado a la abuela, ahora debe estar hablando con ella."

"Bien… que más?"

"De seguro se tomaran el tiempo para hablar de algo, tal vez nos podría servir como información"

"Que hay de la barrera, no nos detectara?"

"La barrera es para el ser que entran en ella, nosotros ya estábamos dentro, no alertaremos nada."

"De acuerdo…" y no se dijo más en el camino.

* * *

><p>"Bien Katsuyu, comunícame con la Hokage por favor." Pidió amablemente el anciano a la babosa.<p>

"Está bien Jiraiya-sama."

"Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya está listo para su informe." Aviso un clon de Katsuyu justo sobre la mesa de la Hokage, mientras ella estaba bebiendo tranquilamente sake, era una noche muy agradable.

"Muy bien, que cuentas Jiraiya, como va todo?" Pidió la Sannin

"Todo está marchando muy bien, aparentemente la confianza entre nuestro grupo y su equipo está creciendo, realmente parecen no tener otras intenciones en mente. Estamos afuera del pantano que nos separa de nuestro destino, mañana al anochecer habremos llegado." Explico el Sannin, dejando espacio para el silencio entre los dos.

"¿Que estás haciendo?" pregunto Jiraiya para matar el tiempo.

"Nada…" Tsunade simplemente contesto.

"¿Estás sola?"

"Si, Shizune ya termino aquí y se fue a descansar, porque?"

"Estas bebiendo…" Jiraiya dijo con todas las de molestar un poco a su vieja amiga y Tsunade se avergonzó al ser tan fácil predecir.

"¡Y a ti que te importa lo que esté haciendo?" Dijo molesta

"hace unas horas me dijiste que no querías que yo manchara la reputación de Konoha por mi comportamiento bla bla bla, una Kage debería ser un ejemplo a seguir." Cuestiono Jiraiya

"Hmp, esto es diferente, a mí no me han descubierto." Contesto Tsunade

"como digas…" dijo Jiraiya.

"¿Que está haciendo, le está hablando a Katsuyu?" pregunto Sakura, que se hacía más o menos una idea de lo que ocurría pero de todas formas quería saber.

"Ero-sennin se está comunicándose con la abuela a través de Katsuyu, supongo que ero-sennin le dice algo y un clon de Katsuyu transmite el mensaje a la abuela Tsunade" Explico Naruto, ambos estaban ubicados a una distancia razonable de Jiraiya arriba en los árboles, en medio de una vasta vegetación en la misma cumbre.

Mientras Jiraiya contemplaba las estrellas y Tsunade tomaba otro sorbo de sake, a Jiraiya no se le ocurrió otra mejor cosa que hablar del pasado.

"Recuerdas el momento en que te obligue a besarme, en tu plena relación con Dan." Dijo Jiraiya casi desinteresado, los dos alumnos espías quedaron asombrados y Tsunade escupió todo el sake que estaba bebiendo, "Como olvidarlo…"

"Fue lejos el impulso más estúpido has tenido."

"no fue un impulso, realmente quería besarte..." Dijo simplemente Jiraiya, Tsunade ya estaba sonrojada por el sake, esto no disminuyo el enrojecimiento. Guardaron silencio una vez más, Tsunade volvió a tomar otro sorbo de sake.

"Es una bestia, como se atrevió a besarla cuando ella estaba saliendo con Dan" Dijo Sakura disgustada

"Bueno es ero-sennin después de todo…" Dijo Naruto comprendiendo a la perfección en la posición que pudo estar.

"Realmente le tenía celos a ese sujeto, era popular con las chicas, todo le resultaba bien, supo cómo satisfacerte…"

"Prfrff!, deja de hacerme escupir el sake viejo pervertido, y para empezar, yo nunca lo hice con Dan." Exclamo la Hokage

A Jiraiya siempre le ha agradado la idea de hacer enojar a Tsunade "Yo me refería a gustos, tú sabes ropa, música, regalos, nunca mencione tu situación sexual con él."

"Idiota mentiroso, siempre tiras comentarios con doble sentido para hacerme dejar en una posición vergonzosa." Dice Tsunade hartada de su comportamiento

"En fin, estaba increíblemente celoso de él, estaba tan desesperado por arrebatarte de él, que comencé a mentirte de él."

Tsunade recuerda bien lo que paso, llego a ser traumante para ella, nunca había visto a Jiraiya tan desesperado por ella. Ojala ella no tuviera que llegar a eso ahora, estúpida ironía.

"El punto es que nunca debí hacer eso, ni todas las estupideces que he hecho contigo hime" Dijo Jiraiya mientras se recostaba en el césped, y seguía viendo las estrellas. "Lamento haberte puesto en cada situación incómoda que imaginaba, ahora que lo pienso realmente era vergonzoso estar en tu lugar, como seria para los demás el hecho de que rechazaste cada propuesta que te ofrecí" Dijo Jiraiya riéndose, de cierta forma, Tsunade le daba pena rechazarlo siempre, pero lo veía tan despreciable algunas veces que no podía controlarse, ahora esta arrepentida de no haber aceptado ninguno absolutamente ninguno. "Eso y ano importa –Jiraiya, es pasado, a mí ya no me importa" dijo con el tono más amable que podría usar.

"Eso espero, de lo contrario, cada vez que recuerde esos momentos me sentiría culpable." Dijo Jiraiya

Otro cómodo silencio bajo las hermosas estrellas que ahora Tsunade también estaba mirando, tenía sentimientos encontrados con el sabio pervertido y no había duda, pero y ya era muy tarde, cierto?, Nada cambiaria, aunque le digiera… Pero, aun no había probado, lenta y nerviosamente comenzó a hablar. "Jiraiya?" Dijo Tsunade

"Hm, que ocurre Hime?"

"Si quieres… podríamos…" _"¡VOLVER A INTENTARLO!, VOLVER A EMPEZAR, VAMOS! SOLO DILO, EL COMPRENDERA, LO CONOECES MEJOR QUE NADIE, ACABA CON ESTO!"_ Se decía así misma, solo tenía que hablar, era el momento, el recordar todo esto dejo a ambos con la guardia baja y sus sentimientos al descubierto, también estaban solos, bueno eso era lo que creían. Tsunade fue interrumpida por la inesperada visita de alguien.

"Quien esta hay?" Pregunto Jiraiya dándose la vuelta en dirección a Sakura y Naruto, el miedo de apodero de ellos, trataron de moverse lentamente y cubrirse mejor pero Naruto hiso presión en un lugar flojo de la rama y esta se derribó haciendo caer a Sakura y Naruto uno encima del mismo tiempo Sayuri salió de entre las ramas cubriendo por completo el ruido que Sakura y Naruto habían causado al caer, "Lamento molestarlo Jiraiya-sama, pero quería saber si todo estaba bien."

**(N/A: No sé si lo siguiente sonara muy cliché, pero lo usare de todas formas, permiso ;D)** "Tu si eres insistente mujer, no puedes estar tranquila si no estás haciendo nada verdad?" Mientras ellos conversaban Naruto y Sakura, estaban en un predicamento, ambos estaban compartiendo un beso, y ambos sabían que si se movían aunque sea un milímetro, lo más probable es que Sayuri, quien estaba justo, PERO JUSTO al lado del incomodo incidente, los descubriera, Sakura y Naruto no tenían otra que mantenerse quietos.

El tiempo pareció degenérese, Sayuri para los ojos de Sakura, parecía hablar más lento que nunca, no parecía querer irse jamás, y para empeorar las cosas estaba cediendo al beso de Naruto. Sabía que si ella veía sus ojos se perdería en ellos, y ya estaba suficientemente nerviosa como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa para escapar.

Para Naruto las cosas eran similares, no podía moverse ya que la rama termino encima de él, sacarla, o el solo hecho de moverse haría mucho ruido, y Sayuri pareciera no querer moverse del lugar, lo que si parecía moverse eran los finos y suaves labios de Sakura, que lo tentaron como nunca en su vida.

A Sakura casi le da un escalofrío al sentir la primera respiración de Naruto, un respiro que le acaricio toda la mejilla, se negaba a aceptarlo, pero solo quería probar esos labios para asesorarse de lo bien que sabían,_ "¡Somos solo amigos, solo amigos, solo amigos!"_ se decía así misma una y otra y otra vez._ "¡MUEVETE RAPIDO SAYURI, MALDICION!"_

El rubio se desasía en los labios de Sakura, ya no estaba pensando, Naruto solo se quedó con el instinto de no moverse para no ser descubiertos, lo demás lo mando literalmente a la mierda.

Naruto comenzó a besar lenta pero implacable, su respiración se agitaba, pero no al punto de ser escuchada, Sakura no pudo hacer más que quedarse quieta, ya no le quedaba casi nada de cordura, y al igual que Naruto perdió la cabeza. Naruto comenzó a ser más salvaje, invadió la boca de Sakura con su lengua, ella podía sentir la pasión pura en su beso pero, sin embargo y a pesar de que respondía tímidamente al beso, se decía así misma _"Esto está mal, esto está mal, esta no es correcto, no quiero esto"_

"-Bien entonces disculpe por molestarlo Jiraiya-sama, volveré a dormir, si necesita cualquier cosa solo hágame saber"

"Descuida, que descanses" Dijo Jiraiya despidiéndose de la líder del convoy.

Al sentir el abrirse paso en medio de los arbustos por parte de Sayuri, trajo a Naruto y a Sakura al mundo real, esto le dio la señal a Naruto de sacarse la rama de encima y escapar, Sakura se adelantó a él cuando Naruto salió del lugar y este la siguió por detrás. Ambos estaban desconcertados pero Sakura sentía dolida

Bajaron la cumbre y se detuvieron un momento, Naruto sintió la enorme necesidad de disculparse "Sakura… yo-" y fue cortado por una cachetada que para él fue por mucho el dolor más grande que había sentido en la vida, no hubo comentarios, solo hubo un largo y trágico silencio antes de que Sakura volviera hablar. "Cómo pudiste…" murmuro, y para él, el dolor solo crecía junto al sentimiento de culpabilidad.

"Cómo pudiste?" reitero con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos "Como pudiste aprovecharte de la situación así?" Dijo Sakura furiosa, Naruto no encontró ninguna palabra para defenderse, tampoco tenía el valor para responder, no quería hacerlo tampoco, ni siquiera podía mirarla a la cara… Unos segundos después, Sakura se marchó al campamento, dejando Naruto con el enorme peso de la culpa junto a él.

…**Y bien… que opinan xd, nos estamos leyendo, gracias por leer †**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos, emm creo que me expresare al final.**

** Decisiones**

Con todo lo que paso ayer, Naruto solo pudo dormir cuando el cansancio lo venció, para su mala suerte, Jiraiya los llamó para desayunar muy temprano, si hubiera sabido esto, preferiría mil veces haberse quedado despierto a que lo despertaran de esta manera luego de dormir poco, sin mencionar todo lo que aconteció.

Para suerte de él, nadie se había dado cuenta de su estado de ánimo… aun, sin embargo no tenia ni siquiera las energías para actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, le hiso algo terrible a Sakura, y su conciencia no le podía ayudar ahora ya que estaba ocupada culpándose asimismo. Él se estaba inclinando para levantarse cuando su sensei lo detuvo con una pregunta.

"Te ves muy mal chico, que ocurrió?" preguntó Jiraiya, y rezó por que Sakura que estaba acostada cerca no lo hubiera escuchado. Era algo inevitable, desde que se le acerco para hablar, Naruto ya pensaba que él había descubierto todo, su tono de voz se lo decía, la motivación a responder se fue con las palabras, Naruto tan solo miro hacia otro lado esperando que el sannin comprendiera, si su maestro tenia que saber se lo diría pero necesitaba tiempo y estar a solas con él. Jiraiya capto el mensaje y antes que Naruto se diera cuenta él lo había dejado para preparar el desayuno, le dio las gracias mentalmente a él y al hecho de que nadie estaba presenciando el acto fraternal.

Se dio unas palmaditas en la cara para despertar, no quería que nadie más se diera cuenta de su estado de ánimo, aun no se ponía de pie cuando sintió algo frio en el hombro, una chica morena de ojos claros, cabello celeste con una gran sonrisa y amabilidad le estaba ofreciendo agua en una bolsa transparente, si no mal recordaba su nombre era Michi. Sorprendido, Naruto estuvo a punto darle las gracias por su gesto hasta que se acercó lo suficiente a la bolsa como para darse cuenta de que tenía un pequeño agujero, justo en ese momento Michi apretó la bolsa, despidiendo de ella un chorro de agua que empapo la cara de Naruto. Esté, como todo un caballero le termino dando las gracias a la dama de todas formas, mientras ella reía alegremente como la niñita que aparenta ser.

"Lo siento, pero te veías destrozado, necesitabas refrescarte." dijo Michi atenuando su risa mientras le volvía ofrecer la bolsa con agua, el rubio le miro algo confundido por lo que había hecho, pero llego a entender que si se veía tan mal entonces no podía rechazar tal oferta, Naruto le arrebato la bolsa de la mano devolviéndole la sonrisa y destrozo la bolsa sobre su propia cara para refrescarse.

"Así se hace Naruto" dijo alegremente Michi "Si quieres pasar desapercibido tienes que hacerlo bien" le recomendó Michi bajando la voz "Me recuerdas a mi antes de conocer a Sayuri" Naruto se sorprendió de tal manera que no encontró nada coherente que decir, Michi bajo la mirada.

"Soy huérfana, yo realmente no sé de dónde vengo, pero desde muy pequeña recuerdo haber vagado hasta llegar a la villa de la niebla." Hiso una pausa para comprobar la cara de Naruto, "El punto es que me ponía igual que tú, esa mirada distantes que pones solo te está delatando más tu estado" Con esto Michi se puso de pie y se volteó para irse a desayunar, "No te voy a obligar a que me cuentes lo que paso, se cómo te sientes, te recomiendo hablar con cualquiera, eso siempre ayuda" dijo con una sonrisa y se marchó a desayunar con los demás.

Ella tenía razón, él estaba sumamente confundido con lo que le paso, _"¿a esto se referiría ero-sennin cuando dicia que perdió el control?" _se preguntó el rubio, y más que eso, ¿que lo llevo a besar a su compañera de equipo de una forma tan apasionada, obviamente él tenía sentimientos encontrados por ella pero eso no era ninguna sorpresa, sin embargo, el realmente creía que Sakura iba a corresponder el beso?, se supone que él sabía que ella no sentía nada por él, era una de las cosas que más claro tenia, entonces por qué lo hiso?, por qué se aprovechó del momento?, por qué violo su espacio personal?, por qué la beso sabiendo que ella no estaría de acuerdo?, cada cuestionamiento lo deprimía aún más, será casi imposible actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Pediría el perdón de Sakura, pero ahora no tenía la suficiente valentía como para encararla, tal como dijo Michi tenía que hablar con alguien.

Volvió a ver la bolsa rota, aún tenía un poco de agua destilada dentro, hablar con ero-sennin ayudaría, Naruto vertió todo el resto de agua en su rostro y se preparó lo mejor que pudo para enfrentarlos a todos, por lo menos por el bien de la misión, casi se le había olvidado que estaba en una.

Después del desayuno, algo incómodo cabe destacar, se habían adentrado al pantano saltando sobre los árboles, el objetivo opcional era salir de este antes que anocheciera y seguir con la búsqueda del grupo perdido, en caso contrario tendrían que lidiar con los depredadores de la zona y dormir en los árboles ya que todo el suelo no era más que una densa vegetación acuática.

El día se estaba tornando de mal en peor para Naruto, como era de esperarse, Sakura y él nunca se hablaron, ni si quiera tuvieron contacto visual, sin embargo ambos actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

La culpa es algo que él acepto llevar consigo hasta que pudiera pedir el perdón de Sakura, pero antes necesitaba hablar con Jiraiya para su consejo, realmente estaba tan desesperado como para pedirle consejos al sabio pervertido? Sí. Él estaba desesperado, el estar actuando como si nada hubiera pasado lo estaba cansando mentalmente y la experiencia de Jiraiya lo podría ayudar, pero como hablar con él cuándo todos estaban cerca. Tendría que esperar hasta la noche cuando todos estén durmiendo.

"Alguien se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia" dijo en medio de saltos "-Están a una distancia más que prudente, pero eso no quita el hecho de que ya podrían habernos identificado" Dijo Sayuri mientras le daba una mirada de precaución a Jiraiya.

"¿Estas segura?" preguntó Sakura dudosa.

"Puedo sentir su mirada sobre nosotros." Afirmo Sayuri.

"En estos momentos sería mejor tener un plan de acción que seguir Jiraiya-sama" recomendó Kanae, "La percepción de Sayuri siempre es acertada, después de todo es un ninja sensor."

Jiraiya tenía sus dudas, no tenía conocimientos de ninguna tribu que podría estar habitando esta zona, lo más probable era que el ser que los estuviera observando también estuviera involucrado con la desaparición del grupo de investigación, era una oportunidad para aprovecharla. "¿Puedes medir la distancia entre ellos y nosotros"

"Están aproximadamente a unos cien metros de distancia de nuestra posición, al noreste." Respondió Sayuri.

"Bien, francamente, si seguimos nuestro curso no creo que hagan algo, no podemos perder la oportunidad de obtener información." Aclaró Jiraiya "Nos separaremos, Michi, Naruto y yo los interceptaremos directamente, las restantes de ustedes junto a Sakura tomaran un atajo más adelante por si a ellos se les ocurre huir, de acuerdo?"

No estaban acostumbradas a separarse, eran un gran equipo juntas, pero si el sannin lo ordenaba lo más correcto sería estar de acuerdo con él, Sayuri le dio una mirada a Michi que se veía algo nerviosa, era de entender que cualquier primera experiencia la pondría así, no todos los días tienes que ayudar a un legendario sannin.

"-Lo harás bien" dijo Sayuri dándole ánimos a la pequeña estrella, lo que provoco que estallara en confianza y se llenara de valor para, devolviéndole una confiada sonrisa a Sayuri.

"¿Que hay con un contraataque por parte de ellos?" Preguntó Kanae, analizando cada acción posible.

"Ese ataque seria en contra de nosotros que los enfrentaremos directamente, y por suerte, este pantano está dentro de un valle, mis jutsus se acoplaran perfectamente sobre este terreno, no importa cuántos sean, si nos atacan, caen en la trampa. Están en mi territorio" Afirmo Jiraiya son una arrogante sonrisa.

-Por otro lado- "Tenías razón." Le dijo el sujeto que estaba espiando al grupo de rescate, "Tal y como predijiste, enviaron un convoy en busca de los sujetos de Kirakagure"

"Era obvio, estas personas le estaban siguiendo la pista a algo que no pueden comprender, por su osadía formaran parte de mi experimento como sujetos de prueba, el mismo destino le aguarda a ese convoy de rescate" dijo Kabuto en medio de una sonrisa.

"Claro… Disculpa, pero yo ni por el doble de lo que me pagues me voy a enfrentarme a un Sannin" le contesto el hombre

Tanto Kabuto como los otros sujetos que estaban junto a él se sorprendieron al escucharlo, si un Sannin realmente venia en camino, no habría posibilidad de enfrentarlo y menos con un convoy de apoyo.

"Es Jiraiya" Dedujo Kabuto a lo que el sujeto asintió, esto realmente no estaba en los planes, pero si tenía una mínima posibilidad de poder atraparlo, sería una excelente arma para su ejército.

"Y al parecer se han dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, están hablando entre ellos, y por la expresión en su rostro se nota que están planificando algo… oh mierda, mira esa cara de seriedad…" dijo como si estuviera recapacitando mentalmente pero de igual forma despreocupado.

Kabuto lo medito, estaban esperando un convoy de rescate para capturarlo también, pero actualmente ellos eran un convoy de rescate más Jiraiya. Por otro lado, él tenía a su disposición a cuatro mercenarios de calidad, pero eso bastaría como para equilibrar la balanza en una lucha con solo Jiraiya al frente, el convoy que lo acompañaba sería una molestia, estaban en clara desventaja, y necesitaban almacenar la carga que habían capturado.

"Es mejor salvar lo que tenemos ahora pero… creo que de cierta forma tendríamos la ventaja." Dijo Kabuto mirando la pila de cadáveres en fila que tenían a sus espaldas. "es hora de experimentar."

* * *

><p>"Entiendo, pero aun que sigamos teniendo a un médico en cada grupo por que hacer el intercambio?" pregunto Sayuri intrigada por el plan del anciano.<p>

"Ella me será útil para el alcance de mis jutsus" Dijo Jiraiya "¿Estas lista para esto?"

Michi estaba realmente sorprendida, no podía creer que de verdad haría equipo un legendario Sannin, asintió dudosa pero decididamente.

"Bien." Respondió Sayuri "¿Cuándo nos separamos?"

"Aun no, déjame preparar el humo" dijo mientras hacía unas combinaciones con las manos, "¿estás listo gaki?"

"Terminemos con esto" le contesto el rubio.

"Bien… **Katon: endan!**" la bola de fuego que despidió Jiraiya sobre el agua de pantano creó un humo muy intenso que se manifestó muy rápido cubriendo a cada uno de ellos.

* * *

><p>"Es una idea muy arriesgada…" dijo Ryunosuke, uno de los mercenarios<p>

"Funcionara, solo has tu parte, y si todo esto resulta, te daré el cadáver que estás buscando" dijo Kabuto sonriendo por la particular ambición de cada mercenario este término estrechó sus ojos esperando por el bien de Kabuto que lo que estuviera diciendo fuera verdad.

"Se están moviendo, tres de ellos vienen hacia acá, perdí de vista al otro grupo"

"Bien, creo que no tenemos otra opción." Dijo Ryunosuke dejando escapar un suspiro.

"¿Esta Jiraiya junto a ellos?" preguntó Kabuto

"Em, si, él, un rubio y una niña bien dotada para su edad." Comento Kazuo

"Por dios, eres asqueroso, no la he visto pero de seguro tu sabes que es una niña y la estas contemplando como si fuera una adulta." señaló Ryunosuke

"Venga hermano, solo estoy diciendo que tiene un buen cuerpo, bien formado y curvilíneo, no estoy cometiendo ningún pecado" le dijo despreocupadamente, "además, debe tener sus dieciséis años ya, prácticamente no falta nada."

"Qué asco me das." Reitero Ryunosuke

"Qué más da, yo solo quiero ver que tan poderoso es un sannin." Dijo Shun

"Oye, oye, ni siquiera lo estás pensando, recapacita por favor, será mejor seguir el plan de Kabuto no crees?" pregunto Kazuo aparentemente la voz de la conciencia.

"No me molestes ahora, quiero comprobar la diferencia de habilidades, además Kabuto es el que más está arriesgando ahora, quien nos pagara si llega a ser vencido, no tengo otra que apoyar a Kabuto en esto mientras ustedes transportan los cuerpos." Decidió Shun

Kazuo suspiro, si morir era lo que él quería, quien era él para detenerlo, "Como quieras, al final es tu problema."

"¿Que dices Kabuto?, por si las dudas…"

"Está bien, pero si te atrapan no esperes que yo haga algo al respecto." Advirtio el asistente de Orochimaru.

"Correré el riesgo." Aseguró muy confiado.

"Bien… Aquí vienen." Dijo Kazuo mientras se ponía de pie

"No lo olviden, lo primordial es desplazar la carga hasta la recamara, utilizare uno de los cuerpos así que solo quedaran cuatro, protéjanlos con su vida si es necesario, pueden irse."

Kazuo espero la confirmación de su colega Rikuto, quien asintió luego de escuchar la orden de Kabuto, inmediatamente, Kazuo invoco un águila enorme que se tragó los cuatro ataúdes restantes, Ryunosuke y Rikuto subieron a las patas del gigantesco alado, antes de subir Kauzo se aseguró preguntándole una última vez a Kabuto si no quería huir de inmediato para evitarse problemas.

"No te preocupes, tengo todo calculado." Y con su respuesta y luego de otro suspiro subió a su invocación que ya se estaba elevando, agarrándose de una de sus garras posteriores "Nos vemos en el lugar de reunión." Grito alejándose a una gran velocidad.

"Quiero que te quede claro algo, yo no pienso por ningún motivo ser detenido, la propiedad soy yo, si te capturan estarás solo"

"¿Me ves preocupado?" dijo con una conocida sonrisa arrogante, demasiada grande para su rostro en opinión de Kabuto.

"Esto no pinta muy bien…" dijo Kauzo haciendo nuevo uso de su vista lejana.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Ryunosuke

"El grupo que se separó de esos tres, interceptara a Kabuto y al gordo por la espalda, debe ser una medida para evitar que escapen." dijo Kazuo

"ustedes aseguren el paquete."

"¡Hey! espera tú también?" pregunto incrédulo Kazuo

"Kabuto podrá escapar por sí mismo estoy seguro de eso, pero terminaran yendo detrás de él, en mi opinión lo mejor sería perderlos de vista, descuida volveré al lugar de la reunión en una hora como se acordó." Y sin decir más Ryunosuke se lanzó de la gigantesca ave hacia el pantano.

En tanto Ryunosuke preparaba unos sellos, Jiraiya, Naruto y Michi llegaban al lugar donde los esperaba Kabuto y Shun, apenas se divisaron, Shun salto hacia Jiraiya, lo mismo hiso Naruto llevando un Rasengan consigo directamente a Kabuto. Una nube de humo se dispersó producto de ambos impactos

Shun se dio cuenta que solo golpeo un clon de sombra, y Naruto que solo desintegro lodo, Jiraiya apareció detrás de Michi y de inmediatamente se puso a su lado.

"Gaki a un lado!, Michi dame aceite" ordenó Jiraiya mientras rápidamente hacia sus sellos de manos, al mismo tiempo Michi lleno su boca de líquido aceitoso.

**Satsueiyu (Descarga de Aceite) **una fina pero potente ráfaga de aceite continuo estaba bombeando de la boca de Michi, la fuerza del chorro de aceite de Michi mando a Shun a una distancia prudente sacándolo de las alturas de los árboles, ahora Shun tenía problemas para mantenerse firme encima del agua debido al particular jutsu de Michi, acto seguido, Jiraiya prendió fuego a la ráfaga de Michi con un **Katon: endan! (****Elemento Fuego: Bala de Fuego)**, y el proyectil ígneo intercepto a Shun causando una explosión y una gran cantidad de humo que surgió de esta.

La ola de fuego alcanzo su objetivo, Naruto subió a los árboles para ponerse salvó del inmenso poder que emanaba de la combinación del jutsu, emitía un intenso calor en toda el área, Naruto rápidamente trato de divisar a Kabuto en medio del humo producto de la ebullición del agua por el jutsu, solo pasaron unos segundos y Kabuto salió de la nada sujetando a un sujeto que llevaba puesto el chaleco oficial de la aldea de la neblina.

"¡Akahito!" grito Michi para adelantarse hacia a él.

"Atrás!" advirtió Kabuto quien tenía un bisturí tocando la vena yugular de su rehén, "Se mueven, se muere" amenazó con una sonrisa sádica, al ver la expresión de horror de la niña supo que ya no tendría que preocuparse por ella, poso su vista de inmediato en el Sannin quien era el sujeto al cual se le tenía que tener cuidado, obviamente estando al tanto de Naruto, para Kabuto era toda una reunión nostálgica.

"Me da gusto verlos en buenas condiciones, ¿cómo ha estado Jiraiya-sama?" pregunto Kabuto aparentemente interesado.

"Últimamente me ha ido de maravilla, cuéntame, que sorpresa nos tendrá preparada en esta ocasión mi viejo amigo Orochimaru?" no dudo en intentarlo.

"Orochimaru-sama está ocupado en unos asuntos más importantes que esta pequeñez, no es nada importante Jiraiya-sama enserio, por lo tanto creo que el problema se a resuelto." Contesto sonriendo y fingiendo amabilidad.

A medida que la conversación avanzaba y Kabuto seguía aparentando Naruto perdía más los estribos, "Sonríe todo lo que quieras Kabuto, pero desde donde yo lo veo, ustedes están en desventaja" dijo Jiraiya guardando las intenciones de efectuar cualquier movimiento.

"No lo creo, ustedes son tan tontos como para no atacar cuando tienen en frente a un aliado como rehén siendo amenazado de esta forma" dijo Kabuto hundiendo levemente el objeto afilado en su garganta, no había forma de que Michi se pusiera más rígida en ese momento, conoció a Akahito junto a Sayuri, ambas personas eran sumamente importantes para ella, si les pasara algo…

"¡Suéltalo Kabuto!" Advirtió Naruto

"También me da gusto verte Naruto, no te enojes conmigo por favor, no te salude simplemente porque atacas y luego saludas…" dijo cambiando su cara de felicidad a desinteresado, "aun necesitas que te enseñen modales"

"Yo te enseñare modales maldito traidor!"

Para Jiraiya algo andaba terriblemente mal, el rehén parecía estar sumamente gastado "Entonces… A qué hora piensas soltar al rehén?, tienes prisioneros a los otros cierto?" demandó Jiraiya

"Podría ser…" dijo tranquilamente Kabuto lo que provoco que Naruto se enojara aún más.

"Esto es simple, lo único que tiene que hacer Jiraiya-sama es entregarse pasivamente, mi colega se cerciorará de que todo salga como corresponde" dijo mientras Shun salía del humo que se dispersaba levemente, Shun no aparentaba daños alguno lo que sorprendió a todos, incluyendo a Jiraiya, ambos sabían que el impacto fue directo y no hay ningún rastro de quemaduras existentes, "posteriormente les diré la ubicación de los demás" ofreció Kabuto llamando la atención de los demás. "De lo contrario tendremos que sufrir la pérdida de un ser querido de la aldea de la neblina" la sonrisa de Kabuto era un señal de advertencia para cada uno de los presentes, Michi estaba demasiado nerviosa para pensar claramente, observo detenidamente la postura del Sannin ya que literalmente tenía la vida de Akahito en sus manos, y él parecía estar distante a todo lo que está ocurriendo, hecho que la puso aún más nerviosa.

Naruto sabía que no había forma de que su maestro se entregar fácilmente, o si lo hacía tendría algo planeado para ellos así que recompuso la calma y se mantuvo en silencio.

"Tú sabes bien que en Konoha tenemos ninja que poseen la capacidad de revelar cualquier secreto incluso de alguien que esté muerto, que podrías hacer estando muerto?" cuestiono Jiraiya y de inmediato, Kabuto perdió sus sonrisa, "Soy uno de los tres legendarios Sannin, realmente crees que la vida rehén se interpondrá entre mí y mi objetivo?" El interrogatorio quedo en el aire y el temor se apodero del ambiente.

Tanto Naruto como Michi tenían sus ojos ampliados debido a la incredulidad. Michi se paralizo al escuchar las palabras del anciano, no podía creer que tuviera que tomar estas medidas "Ji-Jiraiya-Sama…"

"¿ero-sennin?" Naruto tampoco creyó haber oído bien, conocía lo suficiente a su maestro como para saber que el valora tanto una vida como las demás.

Para Akahito aun estando algo inconsciente, pudo determinar que solo le quedaba resignarse, si no pudo cumplir con su deber no le quedaba otra que entregarse a la muerte por el buen de su pueblo.

Shun se preparó lo mejor que pudo, el Sannin había hablado y sentenciado al rehén, estaba claro que solo quedaría defenderse.

Y para Kabuto no era el escenario ideal, nunca pensó que el Sannin rechazaría su oferta, solo cuando se volvió a recordar que el peliblanco sería una potencial amenaza para la operación pudo hablar, "Tengo que admitir que realmente me sorprendió Jiraiya-sama, nunca pensé que no le importara la vida de los demás, sobre todo la de sus camaradas… Aunque yo haría lo mismo en su posición" Tal vez Kabuto no tendría otra alternativa más que perderlos de vista, ya que se darían cuenta tarde o temprano de lo que estaba ocurriendo, "Pero por si las dudas, ¿está seguro de haber tomado una decisión tan correcta?" dijo tratando de sonar lo más irónico posible volviendo a su sonrisa mientras apuntaba su bisturí. No perdía nada con intentarlo, el cuerpo de un Sannin en una guerra como tener a otro Kage enfrente de un ejército.

Naruto y Michi, ambos bajo una espantosa presión, volvieron a mirar al anciano, como lo tomaría? Lo seguirían pensando que tomo la decisión incorrecta?

* * *

><p><strong>Es corto lo sé, solo quería actualizar para no estar tan perdido o atrasado en los siguientes capítulos. <strong>

**Aprovechado la oportunidad, quería preguntar abiertamente una duda que he tenido desde que escribí el capítulo anterior, verán, cuando publico un capítulo de cualquiera de las historias que tengo, entre un promedio de 200 y 300 lectores leen el capítulo el mismo día de publicación, el capítulo nº9 que publique de "Hope You Know That Im Never Coming Back" triplico el promedio que tenía, no estaba muy seguro de la razón, no sé si fue el desenlace del capítulo donde Sakura y Naruto tienen un problema o la trama en sí o sí les disgusto (créanme que ese día termine creyendo esto último y no sé si aún tengo la razón xd), pero lo que realmente me sorprendió y a lo que viene mi duda, es que de los 600 lectores que tuve ese día solo uno de ellos comento (gracias por molestarte osval18). Me gustaría que esos lectores fantasmas aparecieran y me dieran su opinión atreves de reviews, también agradezco los mensajes que me manda persuadiéndome a seguir con el fic. **

**-Y Como siempre, gracias por leer †**

_**P.D.: Si -.-Creo que le agarre el gustito a los reviews**_[


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos ^^, quiero disculparme por la demora y disculparme con talia por llevarla a entrar en desesperación xd, discúlpame u.u, me atrapó el mes de certámenes de la universidad y tuve que aislarme de todo mi dulce ocio, pero acaba de terminar y puede que adelante otro capítulo ya que ya está pensado. Una cosa más, hare cambios cronológicos en base a la historia de Naruto, lo menciono por si usted sabe que Naruto debería estar haciendo otra cosa en otro lugar mientras ocurre ciertos acontecimientos, si xd, así de ambiguo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Contemplación<strong>

-"Pero por si las dudas, ¿está seguro de haber tomado una decisión tan correcta?" preguntó el asistente de Orochimaru, esperando la respuesta del Sannin que posiblemente habría descubierto la verdad, en ese caso solo quedaría huir.

La atención estaba puesta en el anciano quien aún tenía la vista sobre Kabuto, "Y bien?" pregunto Kabuto algo ansioso.

"Solo estaba bromeando" dijo el anciano sonriendo y todos volvieran a respirar, "Solo quería complicarte un poco las cosas."

Kabuto se limitó a guardar silencio, Jiraiya bajo de los árboles y utilizando chakra caminó sobre el agua hacia Shun quien aún se mostraba indeciso. De la misma forma insegura se encontraban Michi y Naruto que no sabían muy bien que hacer, Michi estaba a punto de adelantarse aprovechando una oportunidad debido a la distracción del enemigo, pero Naruto le hizo una breve seña con su mano para que se quedara en su posición, pero al igual que todos, se le veía inseguro también.

"bien ya estoy aquí… ahora qué?" Kabuto le dio media mirada a Shun y este se encamino cautelosamente a viejo de pelo blanco.

Shun resoplo a estar cara a cara con el Sannin, "Pensé que esto sería más emocionante" dijo Shun sacando unos gruesos grilletes dorados rodeado de una cadena.

"El miedo es una emoción…" respondió indiferente el Sannin mientras era esposado por el extraño aparato, Shun le devolvió una mirada retadora y una sonrisa arrogante, le estaba costando trabajo resistirse a las provocaciones del anciano.

Al cerrar los grilletes en sus muñecas, se acciono un mecanismo dentro de ellos que hiso que la cadena que los unía se juntara de forma que las manos estuvieran entrecruzadas. "Mhm, por tu sonrisa y la forma de estas esposas concluyo que su función es dificultarme el proceso de hacer jutsus." Dijo Jiraiya volviendo la vista a Kabuto.

"Por supuesto, es solo una medida de precaución." Dijo sabiendo que si llegara a enterarse de la verdad podría cambiar de opinión, _"esos grilletes acortaran la circulación de la sangre sin que se dé cuenta, pero aun así no puedo bajar la guardia"_ se dijo Kabuto mentalmente.

"Bien, cumplí mi parte del trato, iré a donde ustedes quieran que valla si nos devuelven a los rehenes."

"Lo lamento Jiraiya-sama, eso no será posible." Dijo Kabuto liberando a su supuesto rehén quien permanecía distante a todo lo que está ocurriendo. "Los rehenes que ustedes buscan ya no se encuentran en este mundo."

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto cortantemente, Kabuto y Shun pudieron sentir el filo en su tono sin embargo siguieron sonriendo.

"No sería conveniente para mí que se enterara ahora, lo que ven aquí es solo una imagen del sujeto que era antes y pronto se convertirá en algo tan útil como un arma" explico Kabuto para desgracia de Michi, ella no podía creer que el sujeto parado allí no fuera Akahito.

"-Además me sorprende que me allá subestimado de esa forma Jiraiya-sama, realmente pensó que obtendría lo que usted quisiera en esta situación." Pregunto Kabuto jugando con el momento.

"Claro que no" contestó incomprensiblemente alegre al enuncio "solo estaba haciendo tiempo." Dijo el peliblanco y todo volvió a la tensión de antes, Shun se apresuró a tomar con sus manos los brazos del Sannin para que no hiciera nada. Kabuto, Naruto y Michi se pusieron en guardia, y justo en ese momento el segundo grupo apareció detrás de Kabuto.

"No me he olvidado de ustedes" dijo Kabuto hundiéndose junto al rehén en el agua justo antes de recibir el inhumano poder de un puño de Sakura.

"**Gamayunda! (Bala de Aceite de Sapo)"** Jiraiya disparo roció una gran cantidad de aceite sobre Shun, le estaba costando su postura pero logro mantenerse firme sin tener que soltar al Sannin.

"_El muy miserable aún puede hacer jutsus!, y ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de hacer sellos!"_ Shun comprendía mejor lo que era enfrentarse aun Sannin, pero no era suficiente "Escupe todo lo que quieras viejo, aun así no podrás liberarte de mi"

"¡Ahora Katsuyu!" exclamo Jiraiya y la babosa en miniatura que salió de su kimono escupió acido sobre Shun, la fusión de la sustancia y el aceite pegajoso crearon la combinación perfecta para un incendio de altas temperaturas solo en el rostro de Shun, eso fue suficiente como para soltar a Jiraiya.

"Lo lamento por ti, el ácido de Katsuyu posee propiedades de combustión, que te allá caído aceite en tus ojos y en tu boca mientras hablabas fue de muy mala suerte…" comento Jiraiya mientras Shun trataba en vanó de sacarse la sustancia corredora del rostro, el mercenario desistió y se dejó hundir en el agua.

"Aiko, Yoko, vallan por el sujeto que estaba con Jiraiya-sama, las demás diríjanse hacia el norte, esa es la dirección por donde se está escapando el otro sospechoso." Ordeno Sayuri y todas se desplazaron rápidamente hacia sus objetivos, Yoko y Aiko se sumergieron a una gran velocidad para capturar a Shun, Naruto, Michi y Sakura fueron a verificar el estado de Sannin quien aún estaba esposado.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Llamo Sayuri viniendo a toda velocidad hacia él, "Las ataduras" indico Sayuri y Jiraiya comprendió, uso toda su fuerza para separarlas lo más que pudo y crear un diminuto espacio en el cual Sayuri arremetió con una kunai bañada en chackra, los grilletes se hicieron trizas y Jiraiya quedo liberado.

"Perfecto, sigamos adelante" dijo Jiraiya y todos asintieron. "Síganme, sé por dónde se fue" dijo Sayuri y rápidamente volvieron a los árboles para alcanzar a las demás.

"¿Que pasara con el sujeto que se hundió?" pregunto Naruto mientras iban de árbol en árbol.

"Yoko y Aiko no tendrán problemas en apresarlo, que hay del otro sujeto?" se apresuró Kanae a preguntar

"Desgraciadamente era lo que temíamos, es Kabuto, el ayudante de Orochimaru" explico Jiraiya

"¿Orochimaru?, El Sannin?" pregunto Kanae para ratificar la información, Jiraiya asintió y contesto, "Tratándose de él, hay muchas posibilidades de que el grupo que buscamos este completamente muerto."

Las frías palabras del Sannin provocaron asombro y un desconsuelo en el grupo femenino de Kirigakure. "quiere decir que lo que estaba ahí no era Akahito?" pregunto Michi mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, el tono no paso por desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes.

"Lo más seguro es que sea algún tipo de clon, lo lamento niña, me encantaría equivocarme pero tiendo a reservarme las falsas esperanzas" sus palabras fueron directas, cada una de ellas en base a la experiencia respetada del Sannin, Michi derramo lágrimas en el camino y por el supuesto hecho juro honrar la muerte de los caídos, lo mínimo que podía hacer era capturar al que provoco todo esto.

En Konoha, la Hokage hacia a un lado los papeles que le faltan por terminar, estaba agotada, se recostó en su codo sobre la mesa de la oficina y su mirada se desvió a Katsuyu con la esperanza de recibir una inesperada y repentina noticia, la noche anterior no pudo terminar de hablar con Jiraiya por una interrupción, tanto de él como una de ella, en donde la necesitaban con urgencia por la infiltración de dos akatsuki en el país de fuego luego de una serie de asesinatos en un monasterio budista.

"Katsuyu" llamó la Hokage, no hubo respuesta, en el momento que la iba a llamar de nuevo, tocaron la puerta de la oficina, Tsunade decidió dejar una actualización de la misión pendiente "Pase"

"Buenos días Hokage-sama"

"Hola Kurenai" saludo la rubia algo confundida "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada en particular, no puedo venir a saludar a una amiga?" pregunto tranquilamente con una sonrisa a sabiendas de que nunca lo hace. La Hokage solo se limitó a resoplar.

"Estoy al tanto del duro trabajo que posees, pero te conozco más o menos bien como para decir que no sacrificarías toda una noche con el papeleo."

"Entonces "más o menos" no es suficiente" dijo Tsunade tratando de mirar hacia otro lado, ya sabía a lo que venía el tema.

"¿Porque no asististe al cumpleaños de Asuma?, a él le hubiera gustado tener a la Hokage presente en su fiesta" pegunto Kurenai

Tenía varias razones por no querer ir, leer cada maldito papel que necesita una firma requiere una detallada y cuidadosa observación y eso te deja exhausta, después de eso siguieron las ganas, en ese momento, si tenía que escoger entre una fiesta y su reconfortarle cama tendría problemas para escoger. Además, luego del semi informe que recibió por medio de Katsuyu, el asuntito de Jiraiya la estaba mortificando mentalmente, sin mencionar que a la fiesta asistirían ninjas con sus respectivas parejas y no es que le importe pero si ella sabía que no podría evitar ver más de una para recordarse lo tan arrepentida que estaba de no haber resuelto las cosas con Jiraiya antes, preferiría ir a dormir. Y eso hizo.

"Perdóname Kurenai, estaba más que agotada y solo quería descansar" dijo la Hokage en forma de disculpa "además, ya me disculpe personalmente con Asuma, como sabrás tuve que formar un grupo esta mañana, me informaron de dos Akatsukis que se habían infiltrado en el País del Fuego, son responsables de dar muerte al monje del Templo del Fuego Chiriku, entonces el vino a mí con la idea de formar este grupo junto a Shikamaru, Izumo y Kotetsu con el propósito de darles caza." Explico la Hokage Kurenai solo guardo silencio y su mirada se dirigió a sus muslos lo que provocó que la rubia tocara a fondo el tema "Asuma se veía muy decidido…" dijo Tsunade inclinando su cabeza tratando de averiguar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la ojos rojos en base a lo que expresaba su rostro, parecía indecisa "Estamos hablando de Akatsuki Kurenai, tu sabes, si el realmente te importa solo dímelo y enviare un grupo para que los traigan de vuelta." Trato de bromear sin resultados.

Tsunade espero que Kurenai digiera algo pero esta seguía callada, solo cuando la llamo suavemente por su nombre comenzó a hablar.

"Creo que… me canse de aparentar que no ocurre nada entre nosotros." Dijo Kurenai aun con la mirada baja para sorpresa de la Hokage.

"Bueno… no es que nadie supiera pero…"

"Lo sé…" dijo Kurenai ahora con una deplorada sonrisa "era un miserable intento por mantenerlo oculto, pero no me refiero a la relación que tenemos." Y volvió a mirar a la Hokage con una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro "Estoy embarazada." Dijo Kurenai lo que causo que la rubia ampliara sus ojos. Asombrada, le costó trabajo encontrar las palabras correctas para felicitar, pero antes que eso. "¿Estas segura?" pregunto la Senju

"Lo acabo de confirmar"

"Cuantos meses llevas"

"Tres…"

"Quienes saben"

"Además de nosotras, Hinata. Ahora que lo mencionas solo gracias a ella lo descubrí, accidentalmente cuando estaba entrenando ella apunto su Byakugan hacia mí, y así nos enteramos, le pedí que lo mantuviera en secreto. Y no, aun no le he dicho a Asuma."

La Hokage suspiro y se echó para atrás apoyándose en su asiento, "Bueno solo me queda felicitarte Kurenai, ya puedo imaginarme para que has venido."

Kurenai asintió "Dejare mi cargo como instructor Jonin por ahora, por lo menos hasta que el periodo de embarazo acabe"

Tsunade asintió pero dudaba de algo, "¿No quieres que traiga a Asuma de vuelta?" pregunto Tsunade con cuidado, cuando dijo que él se veía decidido lo dijo en serio, hay pocas posibilidades de traerlo de vuelta sin haber cumplido con su deber.

"Tú y yo sabemos que Asuma mantenía una relación muy estrecha con el monje Chiriku, el no querrá volver" aseguro Kurenai angustiada.

"Lo podríamos convencer con el embarazo…" sugirió la Hokage

"No sé, solo lograríamos ponerlo nervioso en medio de la misión, nada más" comento Kurenai y ambas compartieron una risita.

"Cuento con su bendición Hokage-sama"

* * *

><p>"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Kanae, Ryunosuke, uno de los mercenarios contratado por Kabuto logro interceptar al segundo grupo que seguía a Kabuto, este ya lo había dejado atrás mientras huía. En tanto el seguía en la misma posición haciendo cambio en sus sellos manuales cada cierto tiempo. "¡Contesta!" exigió Kanae, estaban perdiendo su objetivo principal y este tipo parecía no querer dejarlas pasar, todo indicaban que era uno más de ellos.<p>

"El Sannin… no vino con ustedes?" pregunto Ryunosuke ondoferente a las preguntas de las ninjas, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kanae, ella no contesto, ninguna le debía respuestas a un criminal, empuño su kunai y se preparó para atacar.

Ryunosuke decepcionado se limitó a cerrar los ojos, "Es una pena, a mi hija le encantaría conocerlo." Apunto su mano derecha hacia la roca donde estaba de pie. "**Kushiyose no jutsu: Hōmuresu no shiyō (Jutsu de Invocación: Juicio del desamparado)**" La zona de la roca donde coloco su mano para la invocación parecía diluirse, utilizando su mano, arrastro lo que parecía ser una niña, tirando de su larga cabellera negra, su cara no reflejaba otra cosa más que agonía, permanecía con los ojos cerrados, era una niña sumamente pálida, lo único que llevaba puesto era un vestido de tirantes blanco con manchas carmesís, apenas extrajo todo el cuerpo de la niña Ryunosuke se dio a la fuga, la pura presencia de la niña que parecía un zombi remecía los sentidos de las kunoichis.

Kanae y Sumiko estaban esperando que la niña realizara un movimiento, se estaban enfrentando a lo desconocido por lo que tomar una actitud defensiva era la opción ideal. Sin embargo estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso y el enemigo se alejaba cada vez más de su alcance, "Una de nosotras tiene que distraerla, de lo contrario perderemos el objetivo…" comento Kanae.

"Adelántate, y recuerda no arriesgarte." respondió Sumiko empuñando tres kunais dos en cada mano y una en su boca.

"Bien." Y cuando se disponían para dar el primer paso, la niña invocación se espantó de golpe, al mismo tiempo abrió en un instante sus ojos completamente negros, y las capturo en su infinita profundidad.

Un grito desgarrador invadió todo el pantano, desde la más pequeña del grupo hasta el más anciano estremeciéndose, Sayuri y Michi se percataron de que se trataba de Kanae y apuraron el paso, Jiraiya, Sakura y Naruto hicieron lo mismo.

Michi logro llegar antes que todos, seguida de Sayuri quien para su horror pudo identificar el problema pero no a tiempo como esperaba, "¡JIRAIYA-SAMA, ES UN YÜREI!" grito tan fuerte como pudo Sayuri siendo atrapada por un cuarto ojo que se abría debajo del ojo izquierdo de la niña abriéndose paso por la carne de la mejilla de esta. El tercero estaba en el lado derecho del cuello de la niña destinado a Michi quien sufría de un shock en ese mismo momento.

"¿Un fantasma?" dijo Naruto con incredulidad

"No puede ser" comento Sakura igual de sorprendida.

No podía estar mintiendo, la experiencia de Jiraiya le decía que tenía que actuar de inmediato, "¡Retrocedan!" ordenó y se forzó a pensar en algo rápidamente para sacar a las kunoichis de su trance.

A decir verdad él tampoco podía creerlo, pero recordaba parcialmente haber tenido una conversación con su antiguo alumno Minato acerca de un Shinigami, luego viene el caso del sellado del Kyuubi donde se utilizó dicha técnica, después fue testigo del sellado que tenía su maestro Sarutobi en su cuerpo consecuencia de la batalla con Orochimaru.

Sakura, Naruto y Jiraiya estaban fuera del alcance visual de la niña pero ellos tampoco podían alcanzar a verla, solo podían contemplar con preocupación el estado de shock de las ninjas delante de ellos. De un momento a otro Kanae saco su kunai y para horror de los demás la llevaba lentamente hacia su propia garganta.

"Ya no puedo más." Dijo Naruto exasperado listo para saltar a rescatarlas.

"Espera Gaki" Dijo Jiraiya, juntos sus manos formado el sello de la serpiente, y su pelo se comenzó erizar "¡**Ranjishigami no Jutsu! (Jutsu: Melena de León Salvaje)**" el blanco cabello de Jiraiya creció extraordinarias proporciones y se dividió en cuatro melenas cada una termino en forma de boca de león, las cuarto puntas se dirigieron a las cuatro kunoichis, cada melena tomo a una ninja sin hacerle daño y las sumergió en el agua pantanosa poniéndolas a salvo de los efectos del yürei que aun el Sannin desconocía.

"Naruto, ve por ellas e indícales que pasen por debajo de esa cosa, yo y Sakura nos encargaremos de ella." Ordeno Jiraiya y al decir esto Sakura y Naruto se miraron automáticamente, ambos preocupados por el bien estar del otro, desgraciadamente ambos casi al mismo tiempo recordaron en la situación en la que estaban, Sakura fue la que se encargó de romper el contacto visual entre los dos, Naruto nuevamente se sintió dolorido por lo que había hecho, y Jiraiya concluyo que habían problemas en el paraíso.

En un momento de determinación y superación Naruto se sumergió en el agua y rápidamente comenzó a buscar a las demás, primero fue con Michi la cual aún seguía algo perpleja, la tomo de la mano y siguió nadando y así fue una por una hasta que solo faltaba Sayuri que estaba más lejos, Naruto les indico con el dedo y todas comprendieron el plan a seguir.

Fuera del agua se encontraban Sakura y Jiraiya, ella descubrió que no importa lo que pasara, Naruto le seguirá importando de una forma u otra. El rostro de preocupación sobre el camino que había dejado el rubio no paso desapercibido para el Sabio, "Sakura, ¿estas lista?"

"¿Que tengo que hacer Jiraiya-sama?" pregunto decidida a terminar esto pronto para alcanzar a los demás.

"Tienes que quedarte a mis espaldas, no tengo idea de lo que esa cosa es capaz de hacer, pero no te atrevas a mirarla, me entiendes?" pregunto Jiraiya y Sakura asintió.

"Tú me auxiliaras si ella me atrapa, tan solo no la mires. Ahora." Jiraiya volvió hacer el sello de serpiente y su cabello rápidamente se recogió y envolvió a Sakura junto a él en lo que puede ser descrito como una esfera plateada, en una primera instancia ella se asustó pero hiso lo que Jiraiya le había dicho y apoyo su espalda junto a la suya, "¿Lista?" pregunto Jiraiya cerrando los ojos.

"Si" contesto ella.

"Lo primero es ponerse detrás de la criatura para evitar cualquier genjutsu tipo sharingan. Nos pondremos fuera de la vista de sus ojos, y la sujetare para que no se mueva mientras preparo un jutsu."

"Bien, entonces mi deber es disipar los efectos que ella tenga sobre usted." Concordó Sakura

Eso sonó como si estuviera encantado por la maldición de una mujer hermosa, "Exacto, muy bien, hagamos esto rápido para alcanzar a los demás." Dijo Jiraiya, las puntas de los cabellos que estaban encima de ellos crecieron y se pusieron tan rígidos y duro como el acero, de esta forma pudieron atravesar un árbol varios metros detrás de la yürei y la misma fuerza del cabello de Jiraiya los llevo hasta allá. Sakura no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando en el exterior, solo procuro estar de espaldas contra Jiraiya, también estaba muy intrigada de la forma que usaba su cabello, era muy conveniente.

El pelo de Jiraiya volvió a la normalidad solo para ser usado nuevamente en el torso de la pálida niña, que para sorpresa de Jiraiya era palpable, no era un yürei del todo como decía su cultura. Parte del cabello de Jiraiya sujeto fuertemente a la niña para que no se diera vuelta ni moviera sus brazos, Sakura seguía ubicada detrás de él, ya todo estaba, empezó realizando una serie de sellos manuales cuando repentinamente sintió un leve mareo.

Jiraiya no podía ver el rostro de la niña pero sentía que su mirada estaba puesta en él, el ligero mareo volvió a manifestarse en el peliblanco pero tan rápido como llego se fue. Jiraiya se trató de concentrarse más para canalizar más rápido el jutsu, él se esperaba otra sensación igual a las dos anteriores, algo andaba mal, el espacio donde estaban parecía reducirse frente de él, pudo apreciar como emergía varios agujeros con ojos inyectados en sangre en la nuca de la chica y sin siquiera moverse la sentía cada vez más cerca, era como si él se estuviese acercando inconscientemente a ella pero él sabía que ninguno de los dos se estaba moviendo, estaba perdiendo la cordura.

"Saku…ra…" pronuncio el Sannin con mucha dificultad lo que causo un escalofrió en Sakura _"¿estará siendo absorbido por un genjutsu?"_ "¡¿Que ocurre Jiraiya-sama?" pregunto Sakura y no hubo respuesta. Estaba cerca de él y podía sentir la irregularidad que estaba empezando a tener al respirar.

"¡Jiraiya-sama!" repitió ella desesperada por una respuesta.

"Esto… No está funcionando." Dijo Jiraiya con la gota que le quedaba de juicio, trato de mover su cabeza pero sus ojos seguían mirándola, y con todo la fuerza que reunió de su ser logro cerrar momentáneamente los ojos, y se encontró en una sala oscura, completamente hecha de madera, parecía una caja de gran tamaño, su percepción le decía que había alguien más en la sala, que bajara la mirada para saber de quien se trataba y su instinto le rogo por que hiciera lo contrario, bajo lentamente la mirada hasta encontrarse con una niña con unos hermosos ojos ámbares que tanto añoraba, luego esos ojos se opacaron en un segundo, la niña comenzó a desnutrirse delante de él y su color de piel palideció, la sala comenzó a llenarse de humo, y las tablas se estaban quemando, Jiraiya sentía el repentino cambio de temperatura, comenzó a sudar, veía a la moribunda imagen de la pequeña niña delante de él desaparecer en el fuego y termino solo, solo en el infierno, llamaradas de fuego que cubrían hasta el techo estaban llegando hacia él, su mente estaba nublada no lo dejaba pensar en ese momento, solo podía reaccionar por instinto, vio en su mano derecha una kunai, y se dio a entender que debería escoger entre una muerte lenta y dolorosa producto de la incineración o tomar el camino fácil y quitarse la vida de un solo corte.

Cuando Jiraiya estaba cediendo se dio cuenta que en la mano izquierda había pétalo rosa, el pétalo se escapó de su mano y bailo alrededor del Sabio, conocía ese pétalo, pertenecían a las flores de cerezo, el lugar ideal para tomar sake con alguien que aprecias era debajo de estos árboles Sakura… _"¡Sakura!"_

"¡Jiraiya-sama conteste por favor!" dijo Sakura acabando de aplicar un jutsu de disipación en él.

Jiraiya logro quitar la vista del yürei gracias a Sakura, pero aun seguían los efectos negativos que el yürei había provocado, "Sakura, me está matando, tienes que aplicarme algo para que disminuya la presión que tengo en la cabeza, si no colapsare." Dijo Jiraiya con muchas dificultades al hablar.

Entonces recordó el jutsu que servía para la relajación muscular que había aplicado su maestra en ella. Sakura se sacó sus guantes, coloco ambos dedos índices en la parte trasera del cuello del Sannin justo debajo de la nuca, el cerebro es un musculo por lo cual podría servir también, con este pensamiento Sakura convirtió su chacra en un sedante muscular que transmitió y atravesó toda la espina del Sannin pasando por cada uno de sus músculos incluyendo su cerebro.

El resultado fue optimo, el Sannin recuperaba su vista panorámica normal, el dolor de cabeza y la fatiga repentina habían desparecido, no podía estar más agradecido con Tsunade por haberle enseñado un jutsu que solo había sido utilizado con él a su alumna y que esta lo allá aplicado tan bien. Con Tsunade se podría decir que ya es costumbre, pero actualmente estaría en deuda con Sakura.

"¡Perfecto Sakura!" Dijo Jiraiya volviendo en sí, "El jutsu ya está preparado" Jiraiya entrecruzo sus dedos para el sellado, "**¡Kekkai: Fukai doro no haka! (Barrera: La tumba de lo Profundo)**" -Y la boca de una salamandra gigante de lodo surgió de las aguas del pantano y se tragó al yürei volviendo hacia el fondo.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, "¿Se ha ido?" pregunto Sakura mirando con incertidumbre al anciano quien tenía la respiración agitada.

"No del todo, a esa pobre niña la convirtieron en una horrenda invocación, solo hace falta invocarla de nuevo y aparecerá, así de fácil" explico el Sannin sacándose su banda para secarse el sudor de la frente "Pero mientras nadie la invoque permanecerá en las profundidades de este pantano." Tomo un último respiro y volvió a colocarse su banda con el kanji de abura sobre esta, no había tiempo para más descanso, aunque se sentía demacrado y el jutsu de Sakura tendría efectos secundarios sobre él en cualquier momento, tenía que seguir adelante.

"¿Un yürei no es un espectro que pueda atravesar cualquier cosa? ¿No es una entidad intangible?" pregunto Sakura preocupada por la respuesta.

"Aparentemente, este no, y recemos por que siga así, vamos."

* * *

><p><strong>Lo dejare así por ahora, de otro modo el siguiente capítulo no me quedara como yo quiero. Sé que es tedioso tener que seguir esperando algo más por parte de las parejas, y que me estoy dando muchas vueltas de algo que esta fuera de lo que se podría describir como romance, pero en el siguiente capítulo concluiré con la misión, retomare a las parejas y seguiré así hasta finalizar el fic, así que le pido paciencia y se lo agradezco. Como siempre gracias por leer, tratare de no mirar mucho para al lado y concentrarme más en el fic para actualizarlo lo más pronto posible, sip, soy una persona que se distrae muy fácilmente. Gracias por leer ^^<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Me demore más de lo pensado, pronto tendré vacaciones así que creo que me concentrare más en el fic, fuera de eso nada más que decir, disfrute ^^**

* * *

><p>"No sé por qué tienen tanta prisa, los muertos no irán a ninguna parte" Dijo Shun siendo interrogado por las dos kunochi mientras caminaban en dirección a los demas, ellas quedaron estupefactas al escuchar la palabra muerto. Lo que causo una sonrisa en el rostro de Shun<p>

"¿Esperaban un tierno encuentro después de días sin verse?" el encadenado se bufo, "Lo único que les espera a los demás es la muerte, están más preocupados por sus camaradas que por su propia vida" Este era el boleto de salida de Shun, mejor dicho de uno de sus guardias, si podía deshacerse de una de ellas tendría más posibilidades de escapar.

"Kabuto tiene todas las de ganar." acto seguido, Shun recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago, dejándolo sin oxígeno, cortesía de Yoko quien tenía una mirada sombría en ese momento.

Aiko, su hermana menor, había dejado de caminar hace unos segundos, la triste noticia la dejo impactada, sus dos compañeros de su primer equipo pertenecían al convoy de investigación.

"Lo lamento Aiko" dijo Yoko bajando el tono.

"Está bien" contestó Aiko distante, "Tenemos que advertirle a los demás…"

"No" dijo rotundamente su hermana poniendo un brazo enfrente de ella, "Creo que este tipo espera que nos separemos, ahora solo podemos esperar a los demás, en cuanto a ti, no te preocupes, en la cárcel tendrás mucho tiempo para pensar en una mejor forma de escapar." Shun frunció el ceño

**Cenizas que el viento no se lleva**

Kabuto logro alcanzar el lugar de reunión en la cima de una pequeña cumbre, allí estaban Kazuo y Rikuto mas los cuatro ataúdes, una mirada previa le basto a Kabuto para encontrar todo en orden.

"Los demás no lo lograron" determino Rikuto con los brazos cruzados sentado en una roca.

"Ellos sabían a que se enfrentaban" Kabuto se limitó a decir

Kazuo dejó escapar un suspiro, en medio del trabajo término conociendo un poco a Shun y a Ryunosuke, ninguno de ellos tenía malas intenciones en contra de otro, no poseían una personalidad conspiradora, razón suficiente como para confiar un poco en ellos y quien sabe, terminar siendo colegas?, pero en el mundo el dinero es y será más importante para un fugitivo permanente, tratos son tratos y la vida sigue, "Nos aumentaras la recompensa por esto" Indicó Kazuo, en respuesta Kabuto le dio una estrecha mirada.

"Estoy de acuerdo, ahora el riesgo ha aumentado, ya no somos cuatro los que te resguardan sino dos, recibiremos el doble de lo acordado"

"¿Quieres decir que si me quedo con solo uno de ustedes, tendrá que darle a esa persona lo que le tenía acordado a los cuatro?" pregunto Kabuto remontando sus lentes.

Por esta razón Kazuo detesta a los conspiradores, estaba por decir que prefería eliminarlos a ambos antes de pagar? Rikuto se puso de pie y Kazuo estrecho su mirada hacia Kabuto. "Aceptas o no?" decidió preguntar Kazuo, en ese momento solo se escuchaba brisa producto a la altura de la cumbre, el silencio se extendió hasta que se percataron de que una gran sombra los estaba cubriendo rápidamente. Casi al mismo tiempo, los tres miraron hacia el cielo y vieron la gigante pansa de un anfibio rojo que se dirigía directamente a ellos.

"Los encontré" afirmo Gamabunta sin la necesidad de provocar un desastre al caer gracias a sus flexibles patas, sin embargo, eso no evito que Kabuto y los mercenarios se echaran para atrás.

"Acepto sus términos" se adelantó a decir Kabuto concentrado en el enemigo.

"Bien pensado" comento Kazuo "Ahora el problemas es salir vivos de esta junto los cadáveres."

El convoy de cuatro mujeres junto a Naruto saltaron de Gamabunta para hacerles frente al grupo de Kabuto, este le dirigió la palabra a Naruto con una petulante sonrisa.

"Creí que los había perdido"

"Sayuri-san se encargó de eso" dijo Naruto con una obstinada sonrisa apuntando a Sayuri con su dedo pulgar hacia atrás.

"La próxima vez que dejes a uno de los tuyos atrás, asegúrate de no decirle nada que pueda comprometer tu misión" Dijo Sayuri mientras Sumiko arrojaba un inconsciente Ryunosuke al suelo, él estaba encadenado de cuello a pies.

Kabuto llego una conclusión, por medio de Ryunosuke obtuvieron su ubicación exacta, una tortura hubiera requerido más tiempo, el suficiente como para llegar a la guarida, por lo tanto las opciones sería una traición de Ryunosuke hacia ellos o... "Puedes leer la mente" comento Kabuto

"Puedo ver imágenes, números, palabras claves, cortas proyecciones aparecen en mi mente cuando tengo contacto con la cabeza de alguien, y solo tengo que usar un dedo." Explico Sayuri

"¿Hay algo que ustedes no puedan hacer?" pregunto de forma seria Kabuto

"Todas nos especializamos en algo diferente de forma que nos compleméntanos, somos un equipo." Dijo Sayuri empuñando su kusarigama.

"En la variedad está el gusto" aprovecho de decir Kazuo tratando de encontrarle el lado positivo a esta situación.

"Yo me cargare a Kabuto" Hablo Naruto decidido, las ninjas detrás de él dudaron, uno contra uno era una mala idea cuando estaban en ventaja numérica, "Te apoyaremos cuando acabemos con los demás" decidió Sayuri este le contesto con una confiada sonrisa.

"Bien, nos encargaremos del que traigas Kanae" dijo Sayuri y todos empuñaron sus armas y se pusieron en posición de combate.

"De acuerdo" contesto ella "¿Preparadas?"

"**¡Ninpō: Hai kara jōshō! (Arte ninja: surgir de las cenizas)**" Kanae escupió en el suelo una espesa y brillante flama que se esparció rápidamente sobre la superficie en forma de onda de fuego dirigiéndose a Kabuto y sus hombres, la desarrollada vista de Kazuo le permitió ver diminutos fragmentos de escrito que logró esquivar saltándolos, lo mismo pasó con Kabuto quien dedujo que algo aparentemente inofensivo tendría daños colaterales, sin embargo, en pleno salto Naruto logró interceptar a Kabuto con un golpe llevándolo hacia la esquina de la cumbre. Rikuto no pudo esquivar la delgada llamarada a tiempo, la onda de fuego alcanzo sus botas y dejo en ella unos radiantes garabatos además de leves quemaduras. Al no haber daño lo único que se le vino a la mente fue la palabra trampa.

"Aparecerás al medio" dijo Kanae dejando su mano caer sobre el hombro de Sumiko.

"¡Lista!" dijo ella en posición de combate con empuñado una kunai en cada mano.

"**¡Henka no jutsu! (Jutsu de Cambio)" **exclamo Kanae.

"¿Qué?" dijo Rikuto y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba al lado de Kanae quien estaba posando su mano en su hombro, del otro lado, en el puesto donde debía estar Rikuto justo al lado de Kazuo, surge Sumiko de una gran aglomeración de humo, saltó en dirección a él atacando cuerpo a cuerpo y lo hiso retroceder. Así estaban las cosas, Naruto se cargaba a Kabuto mientras Sumiko lo hacía con Kazuo y Michi junto a Sayuri se encargaban de Rikuto.

Kanae contemplaba las peleas que se estaban librando, esperando el mejor momento para un ataque oportuno ante cualquier descuido del enemigo, pero esto la llevo a quedar expuesta a un ataque exterior. Kanae se había olvidado completamente del mercenario encadenado a su espalda.

El ruido de un grito ahogado detuvo todo combate, Naruto y el resto de las kunoichis miraron hacia tras donde estaba Kanae, ella se encontraba sometida por todas las cadenas que se encargaban de mantener a Ryunosuke sujetado, el mercenario tenía una mirada sombría dirigida especialmente a Naruto.

"Deténganse, o la estrangulo" amenazo Ryunosuke provocando que las cadenas se contrajeran en el cuello de Kanae contorsionándola.

En ese mismo momento, cada uno de los músculos de Naruto y de las kunoichis se tensaron, a una considerable distancia no podrían hacer nada para ayudarla.

Sumiko fue la segunda en bajar su guardia, Kazuo aprovecho la oportunidad para moverse hacia su espalda y volcarle los brazos hacia atrás inmovilizándola. "Tranquila, yo soy más suaves que los demás" le susurro al odio y ella le respondió con una mueca de asco.

"Y tu no intentes nada Sapo gigante, la cadena está sellada con un jutsu especial, si mis músculos se tensan debido a un golpe la cadena también, y se ajustara justo en su cuello." exclamo fuertemente Ryunosuke para que Gamabunta escuchara, el decidió no correr riesgos y volvió a guardar su espada.

"Es una pena cierto?" dijo Kabuto con las manos en la cintura y una burlesca sonrisa hacia Naruto "siempre es lo mismo, no te molesta tener que desistir cada vez que alguien inútil necesita ayuda?" pregunto Kabuto provocando a Naruto, este le envió una mirada asesina, apretando los puños tanto como pudo para controlarse.

"¡Tu!" dijo Ryunosuke indicando a Naruto "Ven aquí" ordeno, no hubo respuestas por parte del rubio, solo su permanente mirada estrecha hacia él "¡Ahora! ¿o quieres que muera!" dijo apretando su cuello con una de sus manos, todos vieron como Kanae daba una mueca más de dolor, Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia él dejando caer su kunai. Todos los ojos se posaron sobre Naruto, las kunoichis dejaron de respirar por el momento, Kabuto miraba al molesto chico de siempre sacrificarse por alguien más, como siempre… "¿No sería mejor dejarla morir?" pregunto con plena curiosidad.

"No, de lo contrario me estaría pareciendo a ti" dijo Naruto sin detenerse.

"¡Deja de provocarlo Kabuto, esto es personal!" dijo Rynousuke para sorpresa de todos incluso para el héroe rubio.

"Tú, eres la viva imagen del responsable de mi maldita miseria" explico el mercenario serenamente, pero su tono solo daba a entender que estaba furioso "Eres igual al mal nacido que dejo que perdiera a mi familia" Las palabras de Ryunosuke eran incomprensibles para Naruto, pero su pensamiento se estaba inclinando a cierto rasgo familiar, estaría hablando de su padre?.

"Eres hijo de Minato Namikaze cierto?" Naruto no sabía por qué, pero estaba comenzando a pensar que ese nombre estaría en su mente por mucho tiempo. _"Namikaze?"_ "No conozco a mi padre, pero te aseguro que me estas confundiendo"

"Me estás viendo la cara de estúpido" dijo en tono sarcástico y toda la seria fachada que tenía Ryunosuke se vino abajo "¿Cuantos idiotas rubios de ojos azules has visto en Konoha?" pregunto con una sonrisa irónica.

"¿Cuantos malditos rubios se necesitan para convencerte?" pregunto más alto, "Responde!" Grito con un tono lleno de odio y rencor, "El miserable era reconocido por ser un buen Hokage, unos de los mejores ninjas del mundo, no un tirano ni un traidor como la mayoría, y el maldito dejo morir a mi familia… a manos de unos infelices" Ryunosuke bajo la cabeza, el nostálgico momento le hiso revivir todo el dolor por el que había pasado, todo lo que significaba para él en esta vida, perdida en un instante.

"El Yondaime no fue responsable de tu gran perdida." Trato de razonar Sayuri "Como tú dices, él fue uno de los mejores ninjas que este mundo podría tener, lo más seguro es que no tenga ninguna relación con lo que le paso a tu familia" Dijo la kunoichi acercándose lentamente al lugar de Kanae con las intenciones de obtenerla fuera del alcance de Ryunosuke.

"¿Quieres que te de un ejemplo de lo que presencie?" dijo Ryunosuke volviendo a su tono serio y sombrío mientras contraía las cadenas de Kanae, automáticamente, Sayuri retrocedió.

"Ahora mismo no me importa nada ni nadie, solo acércate intercambiare la vida de ella por la tuya" Le dijo a Naruto "¿Aceptas?" pregunto Ryuno levantando su mano en dirección al chico, las cadenas nuevamente se contrajeron y comenzaron a estrangular a Kanae. Naruto no tuvo tiempo para pensar, se aproximó unos pasos más hasta dar con la mano del mercenario y este le sonrió "Muere miserable Namikaze"

"**¡Kuchiyose: Shukujo no tetsu·****Ketsueki kan! (Invocación: Dama de hierro - Madre Sangre)" **Una bola de humo negra cubrió a Naruto, antes que siguiera dispersándose la bola negra se comprimió y dio forma al típico instrumento de tortura parecido a un ataúd color carmesí, recubierto con decenas de rostros llenos de angustia.

"¡Naruto!" Grito Sayuri

"Ya no hay nada que puedan hacer" dijo Ryunosuke liberando finalmente a la rehén, la cadenas cayeron pesadamente al suelo junto a Kanae, aun jadeante, no desaprovecharía un descuido por parte del enemigo, miró fijamente a Sumiko quien aún seguía sometida por Kazuo, Sumiko le devolvió la mirada y asintió en señal de respuesta.

"**¡Henka no jutsu! (Jutsu de Cambio)"** Sumiko nuevamente había cambiado lugares por Rikuto apareciendo al lado de Sayuri liberándose del agarre de Kazuo, sin pensarlo arrojo dos kunais dirigidas a Ryunosuke, la primera la pudo esquivar fácilmente pero la segunda requirió de un salto, aun estando débil salto como pudo y logro esquivarlo, lo que no logro esquivar fue un ataque directo de un Rubio que se veía furioso, su mirada lo recordaba a él mismo.

"¡Rasengan!" grito Naruto, la esfera de chackra fue incrustada en el pecho de Ryunosuke quien no entendía aun que estaba ocurriendo. El poderoso ataque de Naruto llevo al mercenario a la deriva cerca de Kabuto, su pecho estaba destrozado, le estaba costando trabajo respirar, "Como mierda escapaste" dijo sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

"_Michi no esta"_ se dijo mentalmente Sayuri espantada _"Entonces, la que está dentro de la doncella es…"_

"¡Michi!" Grito Naruto desesperado ignorando completamente las palabras del mercenario, el rubio corrió directamente hacia la pieza de hierro y comenzó a golpearla, "¡Michi contéstame, DI ALGO!"

"Que ridículo, debió hacer uso de uno de sus jutsus de intercambio para sustituir a Naruto antes de que lo capturaras" Comento Kabuto con una sonrisa burlona para molestia de Ryunosuke, pero no todo estaba mal, de hecho estaba disfrutando del espectáculo, ver sufrir al chico, eso necesitaba, ver como entra en desesperación, como pierde el control, ver como se llega a dar cuenta de lo inservible que es su esfuerzo, si, solo esto necesitaba, se podría decir que alguien en ese mismo momento lo estaba comprendiendo al fin. "¡¿Cómo se siente, he?" Exclamo con mucha dificultad el mercenario, "Creo que ahora me comprendes mejor, te parecería bien hablar ahora?" dijo tan fuerte como pudo para que lo escuchara y de paso comenzó a reírse debido a que el chico no dejaba de forcejear con las puertas de hierro.

"Es inútil, esas puertas solo se pueden abrir por dentro, y el mecanismo de cerradura es muy especial, solo necesita de la presión de la sangre fluyendo a través de poros en la parte inferior de la doncella" Siguió riéndose, Naruto dejo de golpear.

"Dime como se abre la maldita puerta ahora mismo o te matare."

Ryunosuke rió "Ni yo puedo abrirla…" las kunoichis comenzaban a desesperarse "Solo espera, requiere de 3 litros de sangre" y volvió a reír.

Los punzantes clavos dentro de la doncella estaban ascendiendo paulatinamente, La cámara era a prueba de sonidos, nada podría entrar ni salir, ni siquiera oxígeno, era un espacio confinado, cada segundo dentro de esa cosa desgarraba el ser de cada una de sus amigas y de Naruto, en su desesperación miro a su alrededor en busca de una respuesta para poder salvarla y se encontró con Kanae.

"Reemplaza el cuerpo de uno de mis clones de sombra por el suyo!" dijo Naruto

"N-no puedo, para sustituir el cuerpo de alguien tengo que quemar cierta parte de su cuerpo, si daño un poco a tu clon se esfuma." Explico ella

"Entonces intercambia mi cuerpo por el suyo." dijo tomándola de los hombros, ella no supo cómo responder a la petición de Naruto. "¡Estaré bien!, yo puedo regenerarme muy rápido gracias a la energía del Kyubi" La declaración sorprendió a todos a excepción de Kabuto, Kanae aún estaba estática en su lugar, es imposible tomar una decisión de ese calibre en tan poco tiempo, su mirada se perdió en los ojos de Naruto "Confía en mí, soy un Jinchūriki después de todo**" **Dijo Naruto haciéndola entrar en razón "Confía en mi…" Kanae decidió hacer lo que él dice, confiar, lo tomo del hombro y rápidamente pronuncio su jutsu de intercambio, lo último que vio del chico rubio fue una agradable sonrisa, del humo producto del jutsu emergió Michi sangrando por varios puntos del torso, ella cayó en los brazos de Kanae inconsciente.

Había llegado el momento "Es hora de acabar con todo esto." Dijo Kabuto dirigiendo su mirada a Kazuo y Rikuto, ellos entendieron el punto y se prepararon para lo que podría ser el último ataque, "Fue un admirable acto de sacrificio, estúpido e inútil en lo que a mí respecta, pero admirable en fin."

Sayuri empezó a desesperarse mentalmente, Michi solo parecía tener heridas superficiales, sin embargo no hay forma de no preocuparse, si no se trataba el sangrado ahora ella empeoraría. No había manera de tener alguna idea de cómo estará Naruto dentro de esa cosa pero a juzgar por las heridas de Michi tiene que encontrarse en una posición igual o peor. La situación ya era muy delicada y no solo tendrían que lidiar con estos problema si no también con los responsables de todo esto. No importa como lo viera, las probabilidades de ganar eran escasas.

Kabuto parecía fijarse en cada uno de los semblantes faciales de Sayuri, él se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, "Es difícil aceptar la muerte, no?" una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando el rostro de Sayuri de contrajo de irritación.

"Tranquila, pareces ser la líder del grupo, por tu gran hazaña te daré una muerte rápida, pero a cambio tendrás que ver a todos tus queridos aliados morir lentamente" dijo Kabuto con un aspecto perturbado sacando su bisturí, ahora los tres sujetos se preparaban para arremeter contra las kunoichis. Sin embargo, y bajo las circunstancias, Sayuri se permitió una última sonrisa, hecho que molesto de significativa manera a Kabuto, antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento, levanto la vista para ver como el sol era tapado por una gran figura que se hacía cada vez más grande a medida que se acercaba. Kabuto llegó a detestar el día en el que los sapos cayeron del cielo.

"**¡Kaihō! (Liberar)**" Grito Jiraiya encima de Gamaken que caía de los cielos, un temblor sacudió el suelo, delante de Kabuto y sus mercenarios se alzaba de la corteza terrestre la mitad de una gran salamandra fangosa, la criatura hizo un giro en si para quedar cara a cara con el enemigo de su creador y regurgitar una masa blanca que cayó de plano a la tierra, tan rápido como vino la salamandra se fue, los mercenarios habían tomado posiciones defensivas por la inesperada sorpresa, el horror solo se hiso presente en Ryunosuke quien sabia de que se trataba ese ser, y no tenía las energías como para explicar nada, se estaba desmayando.

"¡Gamabunta ayúda a Sakura!", "¡Sumiko los Ataudes!" gritaron Jiraiya y Sayuri respectivamente.

Sakura había saltado antes de que Gamaken cayera del cielo, con todo el empuje que adquirió gracias al salto, golpeó fuertemente la tierra creando una gran grieta en forma circular que encerró a Kabuto, a sus hombres, los cuatro ataúdes, y el yürei que Jiraiya había liberado, Kabuto se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que planeaban hacer, desconocía la habilidad de la criatura frente a él, ahora mismo el yürei tenía la vista puesta en todos ellos.

Gamabunta utilizando su gran espada y Gamaken su sasumata terminaron el trabajo que Sakura empezó, enterraron sus masivas armas dentro del diámetro del círculo y el terreno colapso, la superficie donde estaban de pie se derribó cerro abajo. Los cuatro ataúdes fueron encadenados a las kusarigamas de Sumiko y Kanae trasladándolos a suelo firme.

"Que ocurrió, donde esta Naruto?" pregunto impaciente Jiraiya

"Rápido, Naruto está siendo empalado dentro de esa cosa, hay que hacer algo ahora!" dijo desesperada Kanae dejando a Michi descansar en el suelo, saco una kunai y la puso en la puso entre las puertas de la doncella de hierro para aplicar torque, pero las paredes de la puerta de la doncella eran tan gruesas como el resto de la pieza, el intento fue inútil, ni siquiera con Jiraiya ayudándola pudieron hacer siquiera una hendidura pequeña en el grueso metal.

Kanae amplio sus ojos cuando vio con horror que por debajo del instrumento de tortura se comenzaba la desbordar sangre.

"Maldita sea es irrompible" comento Jiraiya pensando en una forma de sacar a su pupilo de esa cosa.

"¡NO!" grito Sakura después de contemplar como la pieza de metal sangraba por debajo, "Yo no me trago esa mierda" dijo ella descontrolada, hiso a un lado a Kanae y coloco sus propios dedos entre las macizas puertas del instrumento, "Te sacare de ahí Naruto, me escuchas!", pero aun así, con toda la fuerza que ella poseía no pudo hacer nada, todos la contemplaba como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo en vano pero mantenían su fe firme en ella ya que era la más apta para esta tarea.

El charco de sangre en sus pies se hizo cada vez más grande, Sakura perdía el control de ella misma, Naruto siempre le había salvado la vida no importara que situación fuera, el siempre terminaba siendo el mártir del equipo y ahora, cuando necesitaba ser rescatado ella era inútil, pocos segundos después comenzó a llorar, el sentimiento de impotencia le estaba haciendo perder fuerzas en sus pies, ella cayo de rodillas gritando su nombre.

Kanae se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su hombro, "Es inútil Sakura, necesitamos pensar en algo más." Le susurro Kanae, Sakura se sentía toda una incompetente, solo su imagen reflejada en la sangre le decía eso, su agotada mentalidad la llevo a recordar cada momento en el que Naruto se sacrificaba por uno de los suyos, posteriormente vio la imagen de su maestra, de que había servido entrenar tanto si ni siquiera puede abrir la puerta que conduce a él, ella estaría decepcionada. En su delirio recordó uno de los momentos con su maestra.

_Ellas dos contemplaban tranquilamente como Jiraiya entrenaba a Naruto, eran escasos estos tipo de momentos, y algo parecía molestarle a su maestra, Sakura intranquila le pregunto que andaba mal y ella le había respondido "Los sujetos como Naruto o el idiota de Jiraiya son del tipo de persona que siempre quieren hacerse más fuerte para proteger a todo lo que aman, sus cercanos, el pueblo… no importa a que costo, eso es lo que me molesta." La peli rosada contrajo un ojo en señal de confusión. _

"_Ellos pueden ser muy capaces pero al mismo tiempo igual de ciegos como para poder fijarse en sus propios límites." Sakura pudo entender a lo que se refería pero no era algo que se le pudiera enseñar a Naruto, él siempre ha sido así de terco, es su naturaleza, "Para eso estaremos nosotras, para protegerlos de ellos mismos. Y esa es la misión más importante que te encomendare Sakura, no dejes que Naruto muera. Por favor tenlo siempre presente" _

Sakura golpeo fuertemente a la doncella con uno de sus puños llamando la atención de todos, "Te sacare de ahí Naruto. ¡Lo juro!" se puso de pie, se sacó sus guantes, separo sus piernas para equilibrar su peso y volvió a intentarlo, de un certero golpe solo usando los dedos pudo enterrar un par de ellos entre las puertas creando una abertura, luego los doblo y usando cada gramo de fuerza disponible, las doblo más y más, la doncella comenzó a grietarse, y Sakura a obtener más impulso "solo un poco más" dijo ella con los dientes cerrados aguantando el aliento.

La pieza de hierro al fin desistió, las puertas salieron disparadas en direcciones contrarias dejando en el camino un hilo de sangre. Desgraciadamente lo que vio a dentro no le alivio para nada, al abrir las puertas, Naruto cayó en los brazos de Sakura, él se encontraba en una situación precaria, su pecho y su espalda no dejaban de sangrar. Sakura no perdió tiempo, le arranco las prendas a Naruto utilizando su mano y comenzó a curar las heridas.

Todos se acercaron a ver el estado del rubio, Sayuri se acercó a Sakura y le pregunto cuál era su estado, ella solo asintió para alivio de todos, Jiraiya observo como Sakura se sobre concentraba en su labor, una sonrisa atrajo a sus labios, Naruto estaba bien, Jiraiya sabía que sus heridas sanarían más temprano que tarde, se acercó a Sakura la tomo del hombro y le dijo que se tranquilizara, que el estaría bien, y que ella ya podía respirar, Sakura asintió bajando la cabeza y se echó a llorar de nuevo, sin dejar de sanar a Naruto.

El sabio dio el suspiro que tanto necesitaba, se dirigió a la deriva para localizar algún enemigo aun de pie, el yürei se tuvo que haber encargado de todo pero no podía confiarse, antes de dar la vuelta y hablar Jiraiya cayó al suelo, el efecto del jutsu de Sakura ya estaba mostrando sus efectos secundarios.

"Jiraiya-sama!" dijo Sayuri preocupada fue hacia él y paso una de sus manos por su hombro mientras ella lo afirmaba por la cintura.

"Estoy bien, solo se me entumecieron las piernas" dijo Jiraiya sonriendo, "debemos irnos lo antes posible de aquí, ahora que tenemos la carga que ellos portaban ya no tenemos que arriesgarnos más."

"Por cierto ¿qué es lo que ellos estaban protegiendo con tanto cuidado?" pregunto Sayuri mientras Sumiko abría uno de los ataúdes, lo que presencio allí la hiso llevarse las manos directamente a tapar el grito que iba a despedir.

"Los cuerpos del convoy que buscaban" Dijo Jiraiya en un tono lúgubre, habían completado la misión, solo hacía falta llegar a Kirigakure, sin embargo, una victoria así estaba lejos de ser celebrada.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto, Sakura y Jiraiya vuelven a Konoha el próximo capítulo, allí seguiremos con el resto de la historia. Nada más que decir, solo gracias por leer ^^.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

"Salimos de milagro no?"

"¿De milagro?, no me faltes el respeto por favor, el milagro aquí fue que yo estuviera contigo"

"Cierto, solo gracias a tu habilidad logramos salir de allí"

Ambos, Kazuo y Rikuto, ya se encontraban fuera de peligro gracias a este último. Antes de que el Jürei colocara sus efectos sobre todo los desafortunadamente cercanos a ella, Rikuto tomo a Kazuo del hombro y lo teletransportó junto a él a una zona que estaba rodeada de pergaminos, previamente preparada por Rikuto.

"Fue muy inesperado que hubiera otro usuario que pudiera controlar el teletransporte" comento Rikuto.

"Si, esas chicas son realmente increíbles" los dos colegas estaban sentados, aun con la respiración algo agitada, ninguno de ellos dos podía creer lo tan cerca que estuvieron de la muerte. "lo último que vimos, ¿era su hija cierto?" pregunto Kazuo

"Si, como había dicho Ryunosuke, el Jürei le da a experimentar a su objetivo todo lo que ella tuvo que pasar antes de morir" explico Rikuto

"Francamente hablando, fue uno de los escalofríos más grandes que tuve en mi vida, el solo recordar su rostro me produce terror… Gracias por salvarme"

Rikuto se bufo "Fue un autoreflejo, yo tenía intenciones de teletransportarme solo." Dijo en broma ganándose un empujón.

"Ryu era el único que no podía moverse" menciono Kazuo al desafortunado padre que lo perdió todo mientras contemplaba el cielo despejado.

"Seguramente el Jürei lo está consumiendo vivo" dijo Rikuto y Kazuo asintió.

"¿También crees que Kabuto escapo?" pregunto Kazuo, aunque en su totalidad convencido del hecho. Rikuto asintió

"Pero hablando francamente, me gustaría creer lo contrario"

"Concuerdo…"

**Sake**

Transcurrieron un par de horas después de la batalla, el grupo de Kirigakure, el de Konooha, y Gamabunta llegaron a su destino en Kirigakure, donde fueron recibidos por todo un grupo de médicos ninjas. Ahora mismo Jiraiya se encontraba descansando en una cama del hospital urbano.

"Katsuyu." Llamó el anciano.

"No se preocupe Jiraiya-sama, Lady Tsunade está al tanto de la situación, ya me encargue de informarle todo." Dijo Katsuyu estando siempre a un lado del Sannin, encima de un mueble blanco ubicado justo al lado de su cama.

"-Y acerca de Naruto" volvió a decir intranquilo.

"Descuide Jiraiya-sama, omití la información acerca del estado de Naruto-kun como usted me pidió."

Jiraiya dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio "Gracias Katsuyu, ella no necesita preocuparse más de lo que esta, las heridas de Naruto no son serias, él se repondrá incluso antes que todos nosotros." Luego de eso, Jiraiya comenzó a levantarse, él creía firmemente que se encontraba bien, y el hospital de alguna forma lo sofocaba, tenía que levantarse. Justo en ese momento Sayuri entra a la sala sosteniendo una bandeja que llevaba una sopa. Al ver al Sannin tratando de levantare y con dificultad, se apresuró a dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa para curativos y poner una mano sobre el para detenerlo.

"Jiraiya-sama no puede levantarse, aun no, el daño acumulado es demasiado, podría ser severo de un momento a otro." advirtió sabiamente Sayuri, sin embargo el terco del Sannin creía que estaba bien.

"Patrañas Sayuri-san, ya descanse lo suficiente, necesito caminar."

"Con todo respeto Jiraiya-sama, no debería ser tan terco" se escuchó casi afuera de la sala, una figura hermosa y delgada con buenas curvas vestida de azul, se estaba apoyando en la entrada de la sala observando toda la escena con unos llamativos ojos verdes, la quinta Mizukage, Mei Terumi, decidió intervenir para controlar al obstinado Sannin.

"¿Usted le replicaría a Sayuri-san si en su lugar estuviera Tsunade-sama?" pregunto Mei con su tono seductor.

"Tengo buenas razones para no hacerlo" respondió Jiraiya mientras volvía a cubrirse las piernas con las mantas de la cama y al mismo tiempo veía a la pelirroja de pie a cabeza, solo había pasado un par de años pero nunca pensó que la podría encontrar más atractiva que antes.

"Yo me hare cargo Sayuri-san, ya puedes dejarnos." Dijo tomando la bandeja.

"De acuerdo, con su permiso Mei-sama" Sayuri abandono la sala y Mei se dispuso a tomar su lugar sentada al lado del Sannin, quien de inmediato se incomodó un poco sin demostrarlo, no estaba muy acostumbrado al afecto gratis por parte de una hermosa mujer, menos a esta avanzada edad.

"Sigues igual de hermosa que siempre Mei, digo, Mizukage-sama"

"Y usted Como siempre sabe hacer que una mujer se sienta bien consigo misma, no obstante aún tiene que seguir en cama, diga aaa-" indico Mei mientras ofrecía una cucharada de sopa caliente para Jiraiya.

"¿Me estas tratando de avergonzar delante de Katsuyu?" dijo Jiraiya escéptico.

"¿Katsuyu?" repitió ella girando su rostro para dar con la invocación tamaño miniatura de Katsuyu. Ella dio un grito mudo de asombro y deposito la bandeja sobre los pies de Jiraiya para dirigirse hacia la babosa.

"Es un placer conocerte en persona Katsuyu, tu eres la invocación de la Hokage cierto?"

"Así es Mizukage-sama, también es un placer conocerla"

"Es raro que aun admires demasiado a Tsunade, aun cuando no te has hecho el tiempo para dar una vuelta por Konoha para conocerla" interrumpió Jiraiya a ambas.

Mei suspiro ante el argumentó del Sannin. "Es difícil cuando tienes que lidiar con toda una aldea, usted sabe bien eso." Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa triste al anciano.

"Lamento la pérdida del grupo de investigación Mei"

"Es una perdida lamentable, no solo mi equipo estaba estrechamente relacionado con los miembros de ese grupo, sino que también eran reconocidos por sus respectivas disciplinas en Kirakagure, esta podría ser la perdida más importante después de la última guerra." Dijo Mei ahora mirando lo que hay más allá de la ventana "Pero de igual forma, sin su ayuda nunca podríamos haber cumplido esta misión satisfactoriamente, solo me resta agradecerles y hacerles saber que pueden contar con nosotros para cualquier cosa, hablo por mi pueblo cuando digo que Kirakagure estará en deuda con ustedes."

Jiraiya asintió silenciosamente, no logro encontrar palabras de consuelo para la situación, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en los planes de Orochimaru y para empeorar las cosas, posiblemente Kabuto también tenga sus propios planes, inconscientemente su mirada termino en la misma ventana de la sala. "No hay problema Mei-san, sin embargo no me encuentro para nada satisfecho, si hubiéramos actuado antes tal vez habríamos encontrado todo el grupo de investigación con vida."

"Kanae me dio un informe completo de todo lo que ocurrió" Menciono repentinamente Mei "El chico, realmente es el portador del nueve colas?"

Jiraiya mantuvo su silencio por un tiempo, sería sensato contestar esa pregunta? "No es ningún secreto para nadie que Naruto sea uno de los Jinchūriki, la aldea simplemente lo pasa por alto en cualquier tipo de asuntos para no llamar demasiado la atención de sujetos que quisieran darle caza" dijo Jiraiya medio evasivo rascándose su cabeza

"Entiendo, y la mención del nombre del Yondaime como el padre del chico." Eso era lo último que esperaba escuchar Jiraiya, amplio sus ojos tanto como para que Mei se diera cuenta de la verdad, "Parece sorprendido, tal vez la vida del chico no sea un secreto para nadie, pero para él mismo lo es."

En ese momento no se dijo nada, la vista de Mei seguía sobre el serio Jiraiya, quien solo se esperaba estas palabras de algún miembro importante de la aldea o incluso del mismo Naruto. "Disculpe que sea tan atrevida y entrometida, pero cuando escuche que ese chico arriesgo su vida por una de mis chicas, no pude soportarlo, le están ocultando la verdad a un chico que merece saberla."

El silencio siguió presente en la sala por parte de Jiraiya, Mei decidió desistir en este intento de sacarle la verdad al Sannin, cuando se iba a adelantar a disculparse por su intromisión Jiraiya decidió hablar.

"El cuarto Hokage fue uno de mis estudiantes más disciplinados y más prometedores, su talento era indiscutido, él era un genio y yo lo quería bastante." Dijo Jiraiya viendo su reflejo en la sopa, "Cuando el Kyubi fue liberado, Minato se vio obligado a sellar el Kyubi en su propio hijo para mantenerlo a él y al pueblo a salvo." _"Y yo no pude hacer nada"_ se dijo mentalmente.

"No quiero que Naruto odie a su padre porque él no lo merece, sé que el hiso esto pensando que era lo mejor para su querido y único hijo." El volvió a mirar a Mei "Le diré a Naruto de quien es hijo, pero no ahora."

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan despierta" susurro la mujer que movía suavemente a Sakura del hombro para que despertara.<p>

Sakura abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró con la honorable figura, ella sabía muy bien quién es. "Dios mío!, Mizukage-sama" se puso de pie y le hiso una reverencia.

"¿No quieres una cama?, es mucho más cómoda que una silla Sakura-chan" ofreció la pelirroja

La pelirosada meneo su cabeza en señal de negación "Gracias por su amable oferta Mizukage-sama, pero me encuentro bien, estoy esperando que Naruto despierte"

"Eso venía a decirte, el despertó hace un par de minutos atrás." Dijo sonriendo la mujer mayor.

"¿Enserio?"

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Naruto era alimentado por la mano de varias enfermeras lindas y otras jóvenes kunoichis igual de hermosas, que le ofrecían a Naruto un bocado de cada alimento necesario para su bien estar. Rodeado de tanto afecto Naruto se encontraba permanentemente rojo y lo peor de todo para él, es que no podía ocultarlo, los comentarios de "es tan lindo cuando se sonroja" no se hicieron esperar, y él tragaba todo lo que podía y rápidamente para obtener el metro cuadrado que tanto necesitaba.<p>

"Chicas, dejen respirar al pobre chico quieren?" se escuchó de una voz en la entrada de la sala, cuando se dieron vuelta y encontraron a la Mizukage allí de inmediato tomaron distancia de Naruto, él por otra parte no tenía idea de quien era ella, pero sabía muy bien quien era la que la acompañaba. Esa persona, una desinteresada mirada, pero esa mirada estaba puesta fijamente sobre él, hecho que lo ponía muy nervioso, el trago con mucha dificultada el resto de sopa que tenía en la boca y se apresuró a decir "N-no es lo que crees Sakura-chan"

"Claro que no" respondió ella con la misma cara.

Naruto vio como ella se acercaba aparentemente tranquila hacia él, se sentó a su lado sobre la cama de él, tomo la bandeja con la sopa sobre las piernas de Naruto y la puso sobre las suyas.

Naruto mas que intimidado se atrevió a decir, "E-Estas enojada conmigo Sakura-chan?"

"¿Enojada yo?, porque lo estaría?" dijo usando aparentemente un tono ofendido "Como podría estar enojada contigo, estoy aliviada de que te encuentres sano y salvo" eso dice ella pero Naruto vio muy bien las marcas de los dedos que doblaron la bandeja de aluminio que sostenía. Antes pensaba que rodeado de tantas chicas se sentía sofocado, ahora se siente acorralado solo por una.

"Sakura-chan se ocupara de él, pueden dejarnos ahora." Dijo la Mizukage, todo el grupo de chicas se reverencio ante ella y salió de la sala.

Sakura introdujo la cuchara en la sopa y le ofreció a tomar de ella a Naruto quien sabía que en este mismo momento Sakura estaba haciendo todo esto solo por odio, resignado y nervioso, Naruto tomo la sopa de la cuchara. "¿Esta sabroso?"

"S-si, Gracias Sakura-chan" dijo muy sumiso tratando de no hacer contacto visual con ella.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios de Sakura, ella no estaba enfadada con él, ni mucho menos lo odiaba, simplemente estaba jugando con él debido a lo que había pasado, "Que nostalgia, no crees Naruto?" y él se puso rígido como una roca.

"¿Recuerdas la última vez que te di de comer?" dijo ella serena y alegre cosa que puso a un más nervioso a Naruto, _"Ella nunca menciona eso" _fue el pensamiento del rubio

"Fue cuando nos convertimos en Genin." Dijo alegremente "Y estabas atado a un tronco" dijo haciendo crecer su sonrisa, Naruto ya se veía atado a un árbol a las afueras del hospital.

Esta es la actitud de un buen equipo que resuelve todo sus problemas de frente, Mei se alegró por ellos. "Parecen tener una amistad muy buena" dijo llamando la atención de ambos

"Chicos, estoy aquí para agradecerles personalmente por toda su ayuda, todo nuestro pueblo está en deuda con ustedes, por favor, si necesitan de algo, háganos saber"

"¿Sakura-chan quien es ella?" le pregunto en un susurro Naruto

"Ella es la Mizukage, bobo" dijo indignada, no era sorpresa para ella la ignorancia de Naruto, solo debido a esto decidió absolverlo de un golpe.

"Todos estamos muy agradecidos con ustedes, sobre contigo Naruto-kun" Naruto fue cogido desprevenido, no tenía idea de que alguien de tanta importancia supiera su nombre "Gracias por salvar a nuestra Michi"

"_¡Michi!"_ "¿Cómo esta ella?" pregunto Naruto ansioso

"Sana y salva gracias a ti, ahora mismo mi equipo está ocupándose del equipo de investigación" dijo la Mizukage

"Sería ideal tenerlos como invitados para enaltecer las muertes de nuestro miembros en el funeral de esta noche." Expresó Mei

"Sera un honor para nosotros Mizukage-sama" respondió Sakura ganándose una sonrisa de la mujer mayor.

"Desgraciadamente, nosotros también tenemos muertes que lamentar." Dijo Jiraiya con un tono lúgubre, entrando con Katsuyu en su hombro a la sala de Naruto. Naruto y Sakura quedaron perplejos ante la información.

"¿Qué ocurrió ero-sennin?"

* * *

><p>Después de medio día de viaje sobre Gamabunta, Sakura, Naruto y Jiraiya habían llegado a Konoha, sin pensarlo dos veces Sakura dio un salto y se dirigió rápidamente a casa de su amiga Ino, Naruto la siguió por detrás.<p>

Triste, era la mejor palabra con la que se podría describir el desconsolador panorama en Konoha, estaba nublado, y las nubes sobre el pueblo cernidas con agua pronto se desahogarían con él, "¿Iras a verla?" pregunto Gamabunta sacando de sus pensamientos al sabio.

"Por supuesto, tengo que ir a ahogar mis penas con alguien" respondió Jiraiya medio en broma después de saltar de Gamabunta

"Estoy comenzando a creer que realmente eres un masoquista Jiraiya" dijo Gamabunta

"Ten en cuenta que todas las acciones que toma Konoha pasan por la jurisdicción de la Hokage, la última palabra es suya, es la decisión más difícil, es allí donde todo el peso del resultado de una misión recae en ella, tu sabes mejor que nadie que ella se está sintiendo culpable por todo esto. ¿No crees que es mejor dejarla en paz?" sugirió el sapo.

Jiraiya escucho todo lo que Gamabunta dijo pero hizo como si hubiera hecho caso omiso de sus palabras y siguió caminando en dirección a la torre.

Pese a la advertencia y a todo lo ocurrido, él decidió que era un buen momento para honrar a los difuntos junto a un viejo amigo bebiendo sake, ya era tarde, así que Tsunade ya debería estar ordenando y guardando todo para despacharse.

Camino a su oficina, Jiraiya se topó con Shizune quien nunca lo vio venir debido a que tenía su vista pegada al suelo y su mente estaba en otro lado, "Lo lamento- Ji-Jiiraiya-sama!" dijo ella sorprendida por el hombre de gran altura al que acaba de interceptar. Ascendió su cabeza para dar con su rostro y él en respuesta le dio una sonrisa. "¿Cómo esta ella?" preguntó refiriéndose a Tsunade

"Ella dijo que no quería ver a nadie por ahora" respondió nuevamente bajando la mirada, Shizune era una de las pocas personas que sabía bien como se sentía la Senju, y eso la entristecía mucho.

Una sonrisa más grande que la anterior se formó en el rostro del Sannin "Eso suena como una invitación para mí." Dijo el sabio volviendo a su camino.

Shizune lo detuvo usando su mano antes de que hiciera algo inapropiado y saliera lastimado por eso "Ella habla enserio Jiraiya-sama" insistió Shizune con un rostro lleno de preocupación.

Jiraiya colocó una mano sobre su cabeza "Ambos sabemos que es mejor estar con alguien en estos momentos" dijo con un tono condescendiente "Y quien mejor calificado que yo para esta tarea" dijo volviendo a su sonrisa arrogante. Él se hiso a un lado y siguió caminando, nuevamente ignorando una advertencia.

El anciano decidió que golpear no solo arruinaría la sorpresa sino también podría ganarse un "lárgate" desde el otro lado de la puerta, así que solo entro.

La sorpresa se la llevo él cuando descubrió a la Hokage sentada en su escritorio mirando hacia Konoha por las ventanas de la oficina, y a su lado izquierdo un vaso de sake encima de una vieja foto, volvió a subir su mirada para dar con el perfil de la cara de Tsunade quien volteo para verificar quien era. "Si te pido que te marches amablemente, ¿te iras?" Jiraiya simplemente cerró la puerta detrás de él. Tras un resignado suspiro ella volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, tomar.

Jiraiya se fue por el lado izquierdo de la mesa, el papel era una antigua foto de su antiguo grupo, Orochimaru, ella y él junto a su querido maestro Hiruzen.

Luego de contemplar la imagen por unos segundos volvió hacia Tsunade quien seguía indiferente, "Donde están tus modales Tsunade, cómo pudiste comenzar sin mí." Ella ignoro el comentario y fue por otro sorbo, Jiraiya rodeo la mesa y se sentó a su lado derecho.

Así pasaron unos minutos sin compartir ninguna palabra, solo estaba permitido mirar hacia el pueblo, Jiraiya por supuesto, accedió amablemente a romper esta regla.

"¿En qué piensas Hime?" preguntó finalmente Jiraiya.

"¿Por qué hiciste que tomara el cargo de Hokage?" fulmino rápidamente con otra pregunta

Jiraiya ya se venía venir una pregunta así "Te diría que eras la más calificada, que no quería que Danzou tomara el cargo por que no confió en él, que sería un orgullo para nuestro maestro saber que uno de nosotros tomo su lugar, pero creo que quieres escuchar una respuesta con la cual puedas enojarte conmigo, así te daré en el gusto." dijo él, ahora mirándola a ella.

"Si no encontraba alguien a quien confiarle todo el peso de una aldea, me obligaría a mí mismo a ser el Hokage para este pueblo, en ese entonces no pude evitar acordarme de una de las más inteligentes y hermosas kunoichi que alguna vez este pueblo tuvo. Espero que perdones esta decisión tan egoísta que tome, pero no encontré mejor persona que una amiga para confiarle esta gran responsabilidad. Así seguía siendo un espíritu libre y la aldea permanecería segura. Era la forma más adecuada de matar a tres pájaros de un tiro." Explico Jiraiya

"¿Tres?" preguntó más fastidiada que confundida

"También quería volver a verte" contesto con su sonrisa arrogante, Jiraiya se hubiera dado cuenta del sonrojo de la rubia si ella ya no hubiera tenido el tinte rojo en sus mejillas debido al alcohol. Él aprovecho su extraña pausa para quitarle el vaso de sake que tenía en su mano. Ella se limitó a darle una media mirada, y estiro su brazo para sacar otro recipiente de sake en uno de las casillas del escritorio.

Así pasaron los minutos mientras bebían en silencio, "Faltan un par de días para su tercer aniversario de muerte" comento Jiraiya con su vista puesta sobre Konoha. No recibió respuesta por la rubia, pero no era necesario.

Esta era la ceremonia anual que compartían ambos, no importaba a que distancia estén, esta era la muestra de respeto y agradecimiento que ellos tenían no solo a su maestro Hiruzen, sino a todo el clan Sarutobi, grandes devotos de la voluntad de fuego, varios de ellos murieron valientemente luchando contra el Kyubi, otros sacrificaron sus vidas por Konoha en las múltiples guerras anteriores, el clan era toda una gama de ninjas nobles que dieron y seguirán dando todo por su aldea, es una pena el hecho de que el número de miembros del clan haya reducido tan drásticamente.

"Hable cosas horrible de él y del resto de los kages cuando nos encontramos" dijo Tsunade mirando la foto con su equipo, en especial a Hiruzen, el Sannin masculino decidió que ya era tiempo de enfrentar la realidad, no podía dejar que ella siguiera culpándose.

"Y aun así, la mayoría eran ciertas, solo un tonto querría tomar el puesto de alguien que tiene que tomar decisiones que ponen en riesgo la vida de los demás. ¿Verdad Tsunade?" Dijo él volteando su rostro para verla, ella seguía viendo la foto pero las palabras del peliblanco resonaban en su mente.

"No fue tu culpa Hime" dijo suavemente el ermitaño.

"Si, si lo fue, fue mi decisión" respondió firmemente.

"Fue la decisión correcta" el insistió, fue entonces que Tsunade exploto.

"¡Esa 'correcta' decisión le costó la vida a Sarutobi Asuma, gracias a esa decisión Kurenai quedo sola y desamparada, esa decisión provoco que tres ninjas ejemplo vieran- vieran…" en este punto Tsunade ya no podía más, comenzó a quebrarse lentamente en un ahogado llanto "vieran a alguien que se asemeja a una figura paterna morir…" dijo Tsunade cabizbaja. Ella sabía perfectamente que es tener a un ser querido muriendo en tus manos.

"Quien más podría tener la culpa de su muerte si yo fui la que tomo la decisión" termino encarando al sabio con una marcada vía de lágrimas en su rostro.

El Sannin sabia por todo lo que estaba pasando, es el mismo dolor que guarda ella a las personas que le ha fallado. Sin embargo la mente de él estaba profundamente ocupada en un detalle irrelevante al tema, "Treinta años sin ver una lagrima en tu rostro" dijo él abstraído, y ella, molestada, apretó los dientes y aparto su mirada de él casi por instinto lo que provoco que el Sannin volviera en sí.

"No me sorprendería que Shikamaru y su grupo fueran a buscar venganza" menciono la Hokage

"Buen punto" se limitó a decir el sabio. Le gustaba saber que ella era abierta hacia él, pero odiaba el hecho de verla sufrir.

"Escucha Tsunade, le he arrebatado la vida a miles de personas: asesinos, fugitivos, ladrones, enemigos de la aldea, pero alguno de esos tipos podrían ser al mismo tiempo el hombre que se encarga de alimentar a sus seres queridos, o ser un padre de una inocente pequeña que aún espera con ansias el regreso de su único y querido familiar, son hombres que también darían la vida por la simple devoción a su pueblo sin importar la vida de un desconocido. Si me detuviera a pensar en cada uno de ellos de esa forma, probablemente dudaría cada vez que tuviera que empuñar mi arma para asesinar a alguien, llevándome al fracaso de una misión o a una muerte segura." Dijo Jiraiya volviendo a su sake "Suena cruel pero esto implica ser ninja, los errores en una decisión no existen Hime, tú nunca los subestimaste, siempre tuviste el nombre de Akatsuki en mente y te inclinaste por la decisión más adecuada y segura, reuniste a cuatro ninjas bien capacitados para cumplir este gran objetivo"

"La desinformación, eso nos hizo costar la vida de uno de nuestros Jonin, si hubiéramos tenido conocimientos acerca de las habilidades de esos dos, te aseguro que no correrían con la misma suerte."

"No puedo ofrecerte más consuelo que ese Hime, es poco, pero bien sabemos nosotros, todo esto funciona así, la vida es cruel, siempre tienes que esperar poco de ella para luego no llevarte una decepción. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es recordarlo como el gran ninja que siempre fue, hacerle saber que prosperaremos con su partida…" y aquí es donde Jiraiya se pasa de listo con sus palabras, "y apoyarnos en los seres que más queremos." Aprovechando la ocasión pasó su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro de Tsunade y la trajo ágilmente hacia él.

Él sabía que no era un momento adecuado para bromas oportunistas, por eso hizo lo que hizo, no quería seguir viendo a la Tsunade triste, realmente prefería cualquier otro estado de ánimo, incluso la Tsunade enojada, teniendo bien en cuenta que esto lo llevaría a una buena paliza, lo más probable es que terminara fuera de la torre con un ojo morado y que ella terminara pagando una ventana nueva.

Sin embargo lo que ocurrió allí fue algo que él nunca se vino venir, ella accedió a su invitación y se acomodó sobre su hombro, simplemente se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo después de unos segundos de tensión cuando él la tomo, ahora el tenso era él, si ella descubría que la intención real era otra, realmente lo sacaría volando de su oficina.

"¿Ocurre algo malo?" pregunto mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

"N-Nada en particular" se apresuró a contestar algo nervioso.

"¿Sabes? No he visto a Kurenai, pero puedo imaginarme como esta" dijo mirando hacia sus pies, "Eso me hiso pensar… No sé qué haría si yo llegara a perderte también." Ella sonaba afligida, pero los años con ella le demostraron a Jiraiya que no importa cuánto tiempo estuviera lejos de ella, para ella sería lo mismo que él estuviera allí o no, incluso llego a pensar que tan solo lo veía como amigo cuando ella necesitaba a alguien para desahogarse. Así que realmente le sorprendió lo que acaba de escuchar.

"¿Hablas enserio?" pregunto aparentando desconfianza para que la consecuencia no fuera tan grande.

"Como que si 'hablo enserio'?, ¡claro que si idiota!" Dijo ofendida apartándose levemente de él para encararlo.

Jiraiya dejo salir un par de carcajadas antes de responder "Lo siento Hime, no fue mi intención hacerte enfadar, aunque siendo sincero, si me llegaras a perder, dudo que lograría obtener tantas lagrimas como Dan –ou!" dijo recibiendo un golpe ligero en el estómago.

"Idiota" dijo ella a regañadientes y volvió a ubicarse en el hombro de Jiraiya. El volvió a reírse suavemente y de paso ambos volvieron a tomar.

"Oye hime, no hemos brindado por ellos aún," el levanto tu mano en señal de brindis y se dispuso a anunciar. "Por el clan Sarutobi, su legado la voluntad de fuego y la prosperidad de Konoha" expresó Jiraiya en voz alta con un gran y real orgullo, casi palpable.

"Y por el primogénito de Asuma Sarutobi uno de los más grandes ninjas de nuestro pueblo." Dijo Tsunade alzando su baso la igual que Jiraiya.

"¿Primogénito?" pregunto asombrado

Tsunade asintió con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, "Kurenai logro asegurarse de eso a tiempo"

Jiraiya amplio sus sonrisa "Salud Hime" y los Sannin juntaron suavemente sus vasos para luego tomar de ellos.

"Envidio la suerte de ese tipo, ambos se terminaron amando mutuamente pero Kurenai era la que siempre pareció estar detrás de él." Dijo sirviéndose un poco más de sake "No como uno, que intenta volverse más fuerte después de cada rechazo" dijo dándole una mirada picara para molestarla un rato más, sin embargo, obtuvo un efecto no deseado sobre ella, Tsunade quedo mirando fijamente a la nada como si las palabras de Jiraiya hubieran hecho algún tipo de efecto en ella, luego de un momento su vista cambio a él dándole una mirada condescendiente.

"Por favor, no me mires así, lo último que necesita un hombre como yo, es la mirada compasiva de la mujer a la que nunca pude llegar." Dijo él cerrando sutilmente sus ojos esperando que ella apartara la mirada. El sintió que nada parecía haber cambiado en referencia a Tsunade, abrió su ojo izquierdo para comprobarlo y la vio allí con la misma mirada sensible pero acercándose cada vez más al rostro de él.

"Y si… y si yo…" dijo ella estando a centímetros de distancia de sus labios, Jiraiya fue atrapado por esos hermosos ojos color avellana que siempre quiso, podía sentir su respiración sobre ella, y lo mismo ocurría con Jiraiya, él estaba tan hipnotizado, su inspiración, su tesoro, su sueño, acercándose a él, para darle lo que con tantas ansias había querido desde que se enamoró perdidamente de ella, ella lo iba ayudar a olvidarse del resto del mundo, ella estaba dispuesta a darle degustar de sus divinos labios, ella, con un beso, iba a curar todos esos años de rechazo, sufrimiento y dolor.

A escasos centímetros ambos cerraron sus ojos y se acercaron cada vez más el uno al otro, teniendo en mente sellar el anhelado beso, desgraciadamente, Jiraiya nunca llego a nada, solo sintió algo caer sobre sus muslos, pensó unos segundos, abrió sus ojos, no había nada enfrente de él, bajo su mirada, _"claro" _se dijo mentalmente, volteo de nuevo hasta dar con el basurero más cercano en la oficina y encontró la respuesta a su dilema, dos botellas de sake, vacías…

La frustración tardo un poco en llegar, _"Solo le basto cerrar sus ojos para caer completamente dormida."_ su mano derecha, la que sostenía el vaso de sake, comenzó a temblar de rabia. "Se… se supone que estas hecho para aliviar los problemas, no para crear más!" exclamo Jiraiya al baso en su mano haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no perder la calma. Dios, como tenía ganas de darse de frente con una muralla, una y otra vez hasta quedar inconsciente, se había dicho así mismo que se olvidaría de ella, y solo tardo unos segundos en caer perdidamente a sus pies para besarlos. Había dicho que uno tenía que esperar poco de la vida para no darse una decepción, y el muy hipócrita estaba esperando un beso de la mujer que nunca le correspondió, _"¡Como ella no iba a actuar de esa manera si bebió casi tres botellas de sake!"_ dijo golpeándose mentalmente.

"_Después de todo si soy un idiota, y gracias Kami por darme a alguien quien me lo recuerda cada vez que me ve"_ y luego de unos minutos más maldiciéndose a sí mismo, Jiraiya dio un suspiro resignado. _"Estúpido destino"_

Decidió que ya era momento de irse pero no podía sin cerrar adecuadamente esta celebración, al fin de cuentas, ellos hicieron esto para honrar a los Sarutobis.…

"Salud viejo" y tomo su ultimo sorbo, otra mirada a ese grupo formado por una temperamental pecho plano, un escalofriante paliducho, un modesto estúpido, imbécil, tonto y mal afortunado niño de pelo blanco, y un viejo pervertido anónimo y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro, no fueron los mejores momentos de su vida, pero fue su infancia después de todo. Volvió a ver Tsunade que dormía en sus piernas y antes de pensar en irse, su mirada, por algún motivo, término en la cara del viejo, su maestro, quien tenía una imaginaria cara de regaño sobre Jiraiya. "Tranquilo viejo, yo la llevare a casa…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Deber**

"¿Hablas enserio?" pregunto con la esperanza de solo haber escuchado una broma de mal gusto.

"No tendemos a bromear con este tipo de información Jiraiya" dijo el sapo para la decepción del Sannin.

El Sannin bajo lentamente su mirada, desilusionado, la última vez que vio a la Hokage fue después de la muerte de Sarutobi Asuma y eso había sido hace casi un mes, no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar acerca de lo que había ocurrido con ella, y dudaba que ella lo recordaría, pero luego de estar así de cerca de un divino beso, la esperanza que ya hacia enterrada dentro de su ser mostraba vagos signos vida.

Pero ahora, luego de haber escuchado a su informante anfibio, él se vería obligado a volver a ser el mismo de siempre, un shinobi que da su vida por la aldea, con la firme esperanza de que algún día, todo ese odio generado por las batallas y las guerras, se convierta en prominente paz.

"¿Que pasa Jiraiya?, por qué esa cara?" preguntó el sapo informante esperando ver un Jiraiya más optimista como lo solía ser ante este tipo de valiosa información.

"Sabiendo de quien se trata, puede que este sea mi último viaje." Respondió el sin pensarlo

"Piensas ir solo!?" ante la evidente preocupación Jiraiya levanto la mirada para revelar su confiada sonrisa.

"Alguien tiene que ir y corroborar la información" respondió apaciguando las aguas

"Uhm, entonces solos quieres cerciorarte de que él se oculta allí" dijo el sapo más aliviado al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer.

"Sí, solo eso…" dijo solo por no querer armar un alboroto, claramente necesitaba asegurarse de que la información fuera cierta, pero si tenía al menos una oportunidad para derrotar al líder de los Akatsuki, no lo pensaría dos veces para tomarla, incluso a costa de su vida.

* * *

><p>"Y entonces el me beso…" dijo ocultando su rostro de por la vergüenza que tuvo al admitirlo<p>

La Hokage pudo notar que Sakura y su compañero de equipo actuaban muy distanciados últimamente, motivada por la curiosidad, llamo a su estudiante para descubrir que sucedía entre ambos. Ya estaba formando sus propias conclusiones de lo que habría pasado, pero nunca pensó que Naruto forzara a la peli rosada a besarlo. Incluso viniendo de ella es muy poco creíble.

"Enserio el té forzó a hacerlo?" pregunto la Hokage escéptica

"Bueno, no exactamente, los dos caímos uno sobre el otro, y el termino encima mío así que fue más un accidente… ¡Pero él se aprovechó de eso!" afirmo recuperando la seriedad del caso

Aun sin poder creer lo suficiente, la Hokage pregunto "¿Estamos hablando del mismo Naruto?"

"¡Así es!, ¿por qué le cuesta tanto creerlo?" pregunto exasperada.

Entonces Tsunade se puso de pie con una mirada retadora que no aparentaba nada bueno para el destino de la joven médico, Sakura instintivamente retrocedió un poco, lo suficiente como para aumentar la posibilidad de evadir un letal golpe de la Hokage.

"Cuando te beso, estabas cansada?" disparó

"Eh?"

"Responde la pregunta, estabas agotada cuando te hiso eso?" volvió a preguntar

"Em no"

"Estabas adormecida, sedada?, inmovilizada?" la rubia seguía nombrado posibles causas y la peli rosada siguió negando nerviosamente con su cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿qué te detuvo de sacártelo de encima?" pregunto la rubia sorprendiendo a Sakura.

"¿Cuál fue el motivo por el cual no lo mandaste a volar con un golpe?" pregunto endureciendo más su tono, ¿Por qué no lo mando a volar?, ciertamente podía hacerlo, pero luego recordó la razón por la que estaban allí, ellos estaban espiando la conversación de ambos Sannin muy de cerca, si hacían un movimiento en falso habrían sido descubiertos, fue una suerte que Sayuri hubiera intervenido en ese momento. De cualquier manera, no le podía responder eso a su maestra, sería igual a haber sido descubiertos por el Sannin de pelo blanco, solo que en esta oportunidad estaría colocando potencialmente su vida en peligro.

"Cuando se trata de fuerza, tu superas por mucho a Naruto, así que no me vengas con ridiculeces y cuéntame la verdad" sentencio firmemente la Hokage, obligando a su aprendiz a responder antes de que su temperamento se vea más afectado aun.

La verdad… Ella no podía responder con la verdad, no podía, estaría traicionando a su compañero de equipo, todo esto no podría ser solo culpa de Naruto, ella lo convenció de iniciar con todo esto para empezar, no puede hundirlo a él con ella cuando todo esto fue para una buena causa. La Hokage exigía la verdad, tendría que darle una verdad a medias.

"Puede ser… que realmente tenga sentimientos hacia él" dijo bajando su cabeza, sentenciándose a ella misma.

"Me lo imagine…" dijo la Hokage volviendo a tomar asiento para apilar el centenar de papeles que aún le quedaba por firmar, o rechazar.

"Apenas tengas la oportunidad habla con Naruto acerca de lo que paso, en el fondo sabes que se está culpando de todo esto." Dijo la Hokage comenzando a leer la primera hoja.

"Si pero-"

"Si no lo haces, los enviare a ambos a una unidad de terapia intensiva para parejas desesperadas" amenazo la anciana para horror de su aprendiz.

"Ahora vete, tengo que firmar todos estos malditos documentos porque la gente de Konoha no puede celebrar tranquilamente si no hay una maldita e innecesaria fiesta!" dijo golpeando su escritorio hecho especialmente para resistir todo el poder de una Hokage enfurecida.

Con ese breve e implacable gesto de malhumor, Sakura se retiró y ese escritorio logro sobrevivir, otro día más…

Hablando del origen del malhumor de la Hokage. Hidan y Kakuzu, dos criminales clase S miembro de la organización Akatsuki, fueron derrotados, y toda Konoha decidió celebrar a lo grande reinaugurando el festival de otoño en homenaje a los caídos y a los héroes que lograron esta hazaña. El único inconveniente era que ella, la Hokage, tenía que encargarse de decretarlo…

* * *

><p>"Y la bese"<p>

"Bien hecho"

"Bien hecho?"

"Si, bien hecho…"

"¿Estás loco viejo senil?" preguntó el rubio, Jiraiya rodo los ojos y suspiro, "la bese, casi en contra de su voluntad!" Exclamó alzando sus brazos

"_¿En contra de su voluntad?"_ el anciano tubo muy buenas razones para cuestionar este hecho "…Estamos hablando de la misma Sakura cierto?" Naruto le lanzo una mirada irritada, el gesto respondió la pregunta. Ante los hechos el expuso su opinión.

"Si hubiera sido "en contra de su voluntad" te aseguro que hubiera visto una estrella fugaz esa noche." Dijo Jiraiya confundiendo a Naruto

"¿Por qué crees que ella no hiso nada?, incluso cuando no querían despertar a nadie, ella solo tuvo que empujarte y te hubiera mandado quien sabe hacia dónde." Comento Jiraiya con toda la razón del mundo. El comentario frustró a Naruto y solo lo irrito más.

"No entiendes nada ero-sennin" dijo Naruto desplomándose sobre el sillón, frustrado por no lograr que su maestro entienda la mala situación donde estaba, convenciéndose de que fue mala idea y una pérdida de tiempo explicarle todo esto.

"No es que no entienda, simplemente quieres ahogarte en un vaso de agua." Dijo volviendo a su libro.

Naruto malinterpreto los comentarios de Jiraiya debido al tono de indiferencia en ellos "Oye si no te importa solo dilo, no tengo intenciones de hacerte perder el tiempo con esto" dijo el rubio enfadado y se puso de pie con intenciones de abandonar la morada del sabio.

"Siéntate" ordeno el anciano y el más joven a regañadientes obedeció.

"Ahora relájate y responde a mi pregunta, ¿cómo te sentiste cuando la besaste?" preguntó dirigiendo toda su atención al rubio

"A qué viene eso" pregunto Naruto un poco desorbitado

"Quiero saber cuan grave puede llegar a ser todo esto" respondió

"¿Qué sentiste?" volvió a preguntar, y el genin por mas embarazosa que encontrara esta situación decidió responder con la verdad, pero sin atreverse a encarar a su maestro.

"Sentí… que había conseguido algo que ansiaba desde hace años."

"Esperabas que ella correspondiera el beso" dedujo el Sannin, el genin frunció el ceño, llegando a pensar que sería más fácil dejar las cosas como están.

"Bueno… Hay más de una forma de hacer las paces con ella." Dijo Jiraiya mientras pensaba "Pero después de todo lo que han pasado, seria innecesario." Menciono recordándole a Naruto que junto a Sakura han podido sobrellevar situaciones peores, situaciones donde la vida está en juego.

"Vuelve a hablar con ella acerca de esto, de lo contrario seguirán teniendo problemas de comunicación, y eso en una misión sería muy perjudicial." Dijo Jiraiya no dejando muy convencido a Naruto.

"Sé que es fácil decirlo, pero enfrenta el problema gaki, Sakura entenderá. Ella es más racional que Tsunade" dijo entre dientes mientras se ponía de pie.

"¿Vas a ir a ver a la abuela esta noche?" pregunto Naruto copiando a su maestro

"Posiblemente, pero eso dependerá de ti" dijo llamando cada vez más la atención de su pupilo.

"Necesito tu ayuda gaki"

* * *

><p>"<em>Necesito que acompañes a la Hokage en la obertura del festival.<em>

_Te estará eternamente agradecido, Jiraiya."_

Justo cuando creía que ya tenía suficientes problemas a que hacerle frente ese día, encuentra una carta del Sannin en su habitación, justo encima de su cama.

"Jiraiya-sama debería tener un poco más de respeto por la privacidad de los demás" dijo cerrando la ventana de su cuarto.

Sakura se volcó encima de su suave cama y siguió mirando sin mucho entusiasmo dicha carta.

Suspirando e incapaz de desobedecer la petición de un Sannin, ella se dio cuenta que ya no le quedaban salidas, hoy tendría que hablar con Naruto o ser víctima de la cólera de la Hokage.

* * *

><p>"NO!, yo no hare eso ero-sennin, ni por todo el ramen del mundo lo haré!" dijo tratando me mantener su compostura ante cualquier posible oferta de chantaje.<p>

"Tal vez por algo más realista accedas" dijo para desgracia del rubio quien fue fácilmente intrigado "Si lo haces te recompensare con una dotación de ramen para un año entero." Ofreció Jiraiya debilitando la terca voluntad de su joven aprendiz.

El rubio se pasó las manos por su rostro con agonía, no podía creer que aceptaría esta estupidez, su última defensa, su última excusa, la única esperanza que tenía para no hacer esta ridiculez era la desconfianza. "Como sé que no estas mintiendo?" preguntó el rubio a punto de rendirse.

"Tómalo como un regalo de despedida." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y las cejas rubias de Naruto se dispararon hacia arriba, estaba claramente sorprendido.

"¿Qué?, a dónde vas!?" demandó, su voz llevaba el rastro de inquietud.

"Tengo que realizar un informe de situación fuera de la villa, puede que me tome más de un par de meses volver" dijo frotándose la parte de atrás de su cuello y se echó a reír nerviosamente, era difícil ser evasivo con el chico pues no podía saber que se trataba del líder de Akatsuki, si su aprendiz se enterara lo obligaría a ir con él.

"¿No puedes llevarme?" fue una petición más que una pregunta.

"Lo lamento, siempre hago esto solo, y lo sabes" respondió rotundamente

"No puedes!" exclamo cogiendo al Sannin con la guardia baja, ante su numerito de disimulada desesperación el rubio se calmó y pensó en un pretexto "Digo, que hay de mi entrenamiento?"

"Tranquilo gaki tengo todo asegurado." Se limitó a decir con una sonrisa picara

"¿Y bien?" pregunto Naruto ansioso

"Y bien qué?"

"¡Oh Por Kami!, ¡De que se trata el entrenamiento ero-sennin!" respondió con impaciencia

"Es un secreto" contesto él y su sonrisa pedante creció

"¡Como que es un secreto viejo estúpido!, por lo menos dime que lograre cuando termine" dijo Naruto en medio de una rabieta

Jiraiya deambulo mentalmente por un momento "Digamos que cuando termines tendrás otra fuente de chakra alternativa a tu disposición, dime, has oído hablar del Senjutsu?"

"Tiene algo que ver con la energía de la Naturaleza?" dijo rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Naruto… eres bueno aprendiendo pero cuando se trata de prestar atención en clases das asco"

"Hey!"

"Bueno, no es necesario que lo sepas aun, mientras, entrena tu cuerpo para hacerlo más resistente Naruto. Tu entrenamiento se llevara a cabo en el Monte Myōboku, bajo la tutela del sabio sapo Fukasaku, vendrá por ti en un mes, y por favor" dijo Jiraiya con cautela

"-Procura seguir siendo el estudiante que da todo en la práctica. Yo respeto mucho a este sapo Naruto, de hecho fue mi maestro, se respetuoso con él y asegúrate de hacer todo lo que te diga, te garantizo que esto te hará más fuerte que nunca" dijo volviendo a abrir los ojos, su vista se posó sobre el rubio quien lo miraba como un recién nacido.

"Y entonces…"dijo trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad "¿Me harás el favor?" preguntó el anciano

El chico ramen, al igual que Sakura, se vio incapaz negarse al Sannin, y a regaña dientes acepto "Demonios ero-sennin, espero que llegues a algo con ella esta vez"

"Yo me voy esta noche gaki, espero que cuando vuelva pueda ver a ese aspirante a Hokage más fuerte que cualquier shinobi que haya existido en esta tierra" dijo de forma sincera, el rubio le dio esa sonrisa confiada que habitualmente da y contesto.

"Ya verás que te superare ero-sennin"

* * *

><p>Tras firmar la pila de papeles, la Hokage se vio obligada a asistir al concejo de Konoha, ya que este la había invocado debido a las últimas acciones tomadas por ella. Tsunade tuvo que explicarle de muy mala gana al concejo que la gente ansiaba festejar la victoria que obtuvieron sobre Akatsuki, y que a pesar de esta en contra de la idea (solo porque era más trabajo para ella) insistió de manera muy convincente (amenazando) que después de todo tenían que celebrar, pues era una manera de honrar a los caídos, mártires emblemáticos de la voluntad de fuego.<p>

Convencidos y asustados por la furia de la Hokage, se decidió reinaugurar el festival de otoño de forma oficial. Ahora, con un problema menos, la Hokage creyó haberse librado temporalmente de todas sus obligaciones, y justo cuando quería dar un respiro aparece él, el sabio pervertido en medio de una nube.

"Pareces cansada Hime, mal momento para deleitarte con mi aparición?"

Ella suspiro, solo quería decirle que se fuera, que no quería que nadie la molestara ahora, pero ha pasado un mes entero desde que tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él, y no lo admitiría pero lo comenzaba a extrañar.

"¿Acaso la mujer más poderosa del mundo no pudo en contra de unos cuantos papeles?" pregunto aparentemente intrigado.

Tsunade gruño "Fueron ciento setenta y seis para tu información, y solo fueron para permitir el estúpido festival y sus estúpidos eventos."

"Bueno, entonces como el buen caballero que soy, es mi deber el animarte lo que queda del día" dijo haciendo una reverencia. Ella lo miro con curiosidad y cuando él se volvió a inclinar hacia arriba para encararla con esa mirada serena ella se sonrojo.

"¿Ya tienes pareja para esta noche?" pregunto cortésmente, el sonrojo se extendió hasta las orejas

"N-No puedo Jiraiya, tengo que estar para la inauguración del festival y hacer acto de presencia de todo después." Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

"Ya veo…" dijo el sin quitar la mirada de encima

"Si… Disculpa." Dijo ella haciéndose a un lado para seguir su camino.

"Hime" El gentil llamado de su apodo le produjo un escalofrió, deteniéndola de seguir avanzando "No volveremos a vernos dentro de un buen tiempo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" volteo sin pensarlo

Antes de aclararle cualquier cosa él quiso insistir "Te lo diré si me acompañas esta noche" Obviamente ella reacciono como regularmente lo hacia

"No tengo tiempo para juegos Jiraiya." Fue su respuesta final antes de doblar al pasillo donde el peliblanco la perdió de vista.

Jiraiya, fuera de decepcionarse, se alegró, su sonrisa creció con el sentimiento de nostalgia que había aparecido, recordando todos esos fallidos intentos por invitarla y no logrando recordar ninguno en el que le fuera tan difícil para ella rechazarlo, en el rostro de su bella dama se podía apreciar la incertidumbre, y por primera vez en décadas Jiraiya estaba seguro de que ella desistiría al final.

Y mientras ella caminaba se maldecía, mientras almorzaba se maldecía, mientras aparentaba escuchar a Shizune se maldecía, ¿por qué?, por qué no puede decirle un simple sí, _SI Jiraiya acepto, recógeme a las ocho._ Y listo! Por qué no puede decir cosas tan simple siendo tan vieja, habiendo compartido tantos momentos con él, incluso en algún lugar donde el amor no pueda jugar ningún papel en su relación, porque siempre tiene que rechazarlo?, él ha demostrado ser atento, afectuoso, considerado, es un pervertido de primera, pero eso es lo que lo destaca sobre los demás… debe ser un excelente amante en la cama.

Teniendo todo eso en cuenta y MAS!, porque se niega a darle inclusive inconscientemente una oportunidad? Ella tenía que hacer acto de presencia en todo el festival, es cierto, pero por que no se le ocurrió haberle dicho que la acompañara? La rubia suspiro, todos esos años de rechazo hacia él le estaban pasando la cuenta.

"Lady Tsunade, ¿me está escuchando?"

"Em, si Shizune, prosigue" dijo media perdida

"prosigue?, prosigue con qué?, si ya termine!" dijo a punto de estallar

"Uh"

"He estado parada aquí quince minutos hablándole y usted ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de escuchar ni una sola p %& palabra!" eso era todo, Shizune había explotado… Bueno no era mucho de qué preocuparse, ya la había visto así, de hecho cree firmemente en la posibilidad de ser la única en su especie que la ha visto en ese estado, generalmente son solo sus quince minutos.

"¡Estoy enferma de esta m_#$ º, cansada de ser la única estúpida en medio de gente tan j /#%& que trabaja en esta p& / m#$-" y mientras ella se desahogaba lanzando sillas y quebrando macetas, la Hokage seguía en sus pensamientos acerca de cierto pervertido.

Probablemente el partiría después de esta noche, de lo contrario no hubiera tenido sentido invitarla tan tarde, aunque ahora perfectamente podría partir antes que empiece el festival.

Hábilmente, la Hokage inclinó su cabeza hacia bajo para no recibir una de los cuantos floreros que Shizune estaba arrojando por doquier. Ahora estaba apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente el barniz del escritorio donde se estaba apoyando. _"No volveremos a vernos dentro de un buen tiempo"_ Esas palabras ahora resonaban en su mente como el eco de una cueva. Entonces, cuando el eco pareció haber desaparecido, una idea vino a su cabeza. Si él insistía, aunque sea una sola vez mas, ella aceptaría. Todo esto ahora dependería del baka, solo tenía que volver, ella solo quería que volviera.

Shizune azoto y destrozo la última silla que quedaba en la oficina y con eso su temperamento se apagó, respirado agitadamente, dirigió su vista prudentemente hacia la Hokage, quien posaba una mirada tranquila sobre ella.

"¿Mejor?" preguntó Tsunade. En respuesta Shizune asintió.

"Bien Shizune. Tomate el resto de la tarde libre, yo ordenare esto." dijo la rubia, que bien sabía que la culpa de todo esto residía en ella misma.

Shizune suspiro "Gracias Lady Tsunade, nos vemos en la apertura." Y sin más que decir ella se retiró dejando la catástrofe en persona detrás de ella.

Tsunade no se dio ni cuenta cuando había limpiado toda la oficina, quitando las ventanas rotas, barriendo los restos de porcelana esparcidos en el suelo. Inconscientemente había dejado todo en orden y todo debido a él. Suspirando de nuevo se dio vuelta para presenciar el ocaso, ¿cuánto tiempo había transcurrido?, se asomó por el lugar donde solo quedaba el marco de las ventanas y quedo asombrada por el espíritu de la gente de Konoha que en tan poco tiempo ya tenía todo adornado con lujo y detalle, era de noche y el contraste de luces sobre los senderos de la aldea eran deslumbrante y muy colorido. Unos metros más al horizonte y ubico el podio donde se suponía que tenía que estar, allí mismo donde estaba otra rubia pechugona muy parecida a ella, vestida de la misma forma…

"¿Quién rayos?" dijo antes de ser interrumpida por otra voz

"Es tu temporal reemplazo Hime, de esta forma no tendrás ningún deber esta noche." Dijo el sabio sapo sentado de brazos cruzados sobre el tejado de la oficina mirando el mismo lugar que ella.

"Hasta me asegure de que se comportara igual de temperamental que tu" dijo sonriéndole

Eso era todo, él había vuelto incluso en contra de todas las posibilidades, ella se había decidió por acceder pero esto era un tontería "¿Y-y cómo crees que pasare inadvertida en medio de tanta gente?" dijo volviendo ser interrumpida por otra voz que se aproximaba a su oficina

"Se nos hace tarde" se escuchó exclamar afuera en el pasillo

"-No te preocupes, voy por la Hokage" eso parecía ser la voz de Shizune, la incertidumbre se apodero de Tsunade, era su última oportunidad para estar con su pervertido y parecía ser que todo se le escaparía de las manos, volteo hacia él con la esperanza de encontrar una salida y se topó con una nostálgica sorpresa.

"¿De qué hablas? ella ya está allí" dijo el sujeto que acompañaba a Shizune, Tsunade se encontró con la versión pequeña de Jiraiya, mirándola con una inocencia típica del niño de diez años que conoció, él alzo su mano en espera de su respuesta y ella seguía dudosa. Si bien la idea no estaba particularmente mal, transformarse a su versión joven para no ser reconocida parecía ser adecuado, pero que posibilidad había de que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan?, ella podía confiar en el reemplazo que le encontró para ella?

"¿Qué?" dijo Shizune mientras ponía su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, Tsunade en medio de su desesperación, se vio obligada a tomar la mano de su antiguo compañero, no sin antes transformarse, él rápidamente la tomó estilo novia y se fueron.

"Oh, tienes razón" dijo casualmente al no encontrase a nadie en la oficina "Entonces, pongámonos en marcha…"

"Por favor dime que no es Naruto quien se está haciendo pasar por mi" dijo en un ataque de lucidez, se dio cuenta de que pocas personas en su sano juicio aceptarían hacerse pasar por ella, solo alguien lo suficientemente estúpido y osado aceptaría algo así, descripción que concordaba con Naruto…

"Como quieras, no es Naruto quien se está haciendo pasar por ti." Dijo mientras seguía saltando de árbol en árbol.

"Y entonces quién es?" pregunto esperanzada.

"…Sakura" respondió después de un tiempo.

La Hokage suspiro y se aferró un poco más a él, por lo menos se trataba de alguien de confianza para ella. "Solo espero que todo salga bien, si no te iras cojeando de aquí"

El pequeño Jiraiya sonrió, ese tipo de amenazas le recordó que era realmente Tsunade la que estaba llevando en brazos, nunca creyó que su princesa se dejaría ser cargada por él tanto tiempo, un par de miradas casuales a su rostro le indicaron que ella posiblemente estaba más preocupada de su falso yo que de él mismo. Bueno no es de menos, era la imagen de la Hokage la que estaba en juego. Que hubiera dado él por tenerla sobre sus brazos.

Ambos Sannin en su versión niño, llegaron a la cima del monumento de los Hokage, justo sobre la cabeza del monumento dedicado a Tsunade.

"¿De joven, alguna vez te preguntaste como te veía la gente?" preguntó el peliblanco llamando la atención de la rubia. "Yo sí, no sabía cómo considerarme realmente, y inexplicablemente era un problema que no me acomplejada mucho." Menciono y Tsunade rodo los ojos "Las personas tienden a verse de manera muy diferente a como los otros las ven." Explicó mientras bajaba suavemente a su rubia amiga.

"Por eso hoy decidí darnos a ambos esta oportunidad" agrego con una gran sonrisa infantil que hacia juego con su forma juvenil.

"Jiraiya…" dijo en forma de reproche. A estas alturas a ella no le importaba mucho la opinión de los demás.

"es cierto, tal vez ambos tengamos cincuenta años, y lo que piensen los demás de nosotros no nos podría importar menos, pero quien sabe, tal vez aún tenemos una que otra sorpresa de la cual no nos hemos percatado" dijo aunque ella no parecía muy convencida

"Tómalo como el entretenimiento de esta noche Hime" dijo ofreciéndole suavemente su mano para guiarla.

Tsunade fue revelando lentamente una sonrisa en señal de derrota, un poco dudosa accedió a tomar su mano, la sensación del tacto era agradable y su sonrisa no tardo en crecer.

Jiraiya la dirigió a lo que parecía ser un-

"Picnic?" sake, una cesta con una botella de champagne, copas, sándwiches, lámparas de papel, todo sutilmente colocado sobre un mantel de cuadrados rojo. Todo era muy sugerente, comerían bajo las estrellas, sin mencionar la vista hacia toda Konoha y los eventos que tendrán esta noche, todo se veía muy acogedor, aunque no era muy de su estilo ella admitió internamente que era un gesto muy lindo viniendo de él.

"Te hubiera invitado a un restaurant cinco estrellas pero…" comentó rascándose la cabeza

"Pero…?" repitió ella lentamente para que continuara.

"Quería saber que tan cerca estaba de impresionarte cuando éramos niños" le dijo con otra media sonrisa para luego pasar a hincarse y prender la vela dentro de la lámpara de papel.

"Tú, planeaste todo esto… ¿Cuándo nos conocimos?" pregunto cautivada mientras él usaba su jutsu de bola de fuego versión encendedor de bolcillo sobre la vela.

"Bueno, había una diferencia..." dijo apuntando al champagne y al sake "Aun que te confieso que hubo un par de veces que quería sorprenderte de verdad, y aun cuando era niño colocaba una botella de sake en medio de la comida en un ridículo intento por demostrarte lo "adulto" que era"

Tsunade dejó escapar unas dulces carcajadas, música para los oídos del pequeño sannin "¿Esa era tu manera de sorprenderme?, que tierno."

Al escucharla así de alegre él tuvo la certeza de haber comenzado bien, por lo que se decidió por seguir recordando y disfrutando acerca de sus fracasos "No tienes idea de la cantidad de comida que desperdicie esos días." Dijo distraídamente sin darse cuenta de la cara que puso ella al oír esto.

"Tus rechazos me costaron caro" continuo él, y al no escuchar nada por parte de ella supo algo andaba mal, inconscientemente él había arruinado la atmosfera que tenían.

"Siento mucho haber sido tan perra contigo" dijo haciendo que él se arrepienta internamente por haber derramado tanto estupidez, nunca creyó que ella llegara a sentirse culpable, "lamento haberte rechazado tantas veces…"volvió a disculparse, afligidamente se tomaba de un brazo debido al incomodo sentimiento de culpabilidad. Él, dispuesto a corregir su error, se dio media vuelta sin levantarse y la observó

"Rechazo?, de que hablas?, está es nuestra primera cita" respondió dándole a Tsunade una sonrisa, animándola y convenciéndola de no sentirse culpable por el pasado. Luego que su sonrisa volviera, él se sentó y le hiso señas para que ella lo acompañara "Ven, apresúrate, ya vas a salir a escena" dijo llevando a Tsunade de la tranquilidad al pánico. Ella se sentó sobre la suave manto que cubría la cornisa y dirigió su vista desesperadamente hacia el lugar donde se supone que ella saldría para la apertura. Este sería el centro del escenario.

* * *

><p>"Hermanos, hermanas!" proclamo el animador con micrófono en mano, entrando al escenario como un sujeto con una máscara teatral que solo cubría la parte superior de su rostro "Hemos sido convocados hoy para celebrar un día como ningún otro!" dijo haciendo preámbulo "La derrota de dos miembros de Akatsuki!" dijo y la gente estallo en alegría.<p>

"Todo esto gracias a nuestros ninjas y a nuestra líder, que hoy compartirá esta velada jun a nosotros" dijo trayéndola al centro del escenario.

"Pero hoy no le pediremos a nuestra Hokage un glorioso discurso, NO!" exclamo repentinamente asustando hasta a la Hokage falsa.

"Hoy le pediremos, que sea uno más con nosotros" dijo y una hermosa asistente le entrego una enorme copa con líquido muy fuerte dentro.

"Damas y caballeros, Shinobies de todas las edades, de todas las naciones!, hagamos de esta una noche inolvidable en homenaje a nuestros héroes que dieron su vida por la aldea!" anuncio para dirigirse a la rubia

"Hokage" llamó

"Por Konoha" dijo dejándole a la falsa Hokage el resto

"_Vamos Naruto, esto no es nada, ero-sennin te ha obligado a tomar cosas peores, vamos, vamos!, solo no saborees, ni respires, ni veas…"_ Naruto podría jurar que se contorsiono cuando su lengua toco aquel líquido, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, su espirito inquebrantable se encendió junto a todos sus órganos que rodeaban su esófago, todo su cuerpo ardía como el infierno, pero lo había logrado, se había tomado el contenido de esa copa equivalente a una botella de sake. Su espíritu de lucha no parecía dar marcha atrás y en otro desborde de confianza le mostro a todo el pueblo de Konoha lo vacía que estaba la copa al voltearla. La gente eufórica aplaudía a la Hokage y a su confiada sonrisa, esa fue la señal perfecta para Naruto de retirarse, otro segundo más en el escenario y vomitaba todo.

* * *

><p>La Hokage real; convertida en niña, dejo escapar un gran suspiro de alivio. "Demonios Jiraiya, nunca más pongas en peligro a Sakura de esta forma."<p>

"Despreocúpate Tsunade, recuerda que estás hablando de tu alumna" comento despreocupadamente

"¿Tienes idea de lo que le harían si la descubren?" cuestiono Tsunade

"La interrogarían pensando que forma parte de una complot para capturarte, pero eso es solo porque no estas con ellos. Si se dan cuenta de lo que ocurrió de verdad, quitaran los cargos."

"Si, pero cargarían conmigo" Dijo Tsunade dándole una furiosa mordida a su sándwich "¡Jiraiya!, esto es caviar?" pregunto sorprendida

"Solo lo mejor para ti Hime, por cierto, apuesto a que nunca creíste que se lo podría tomar todo"

"No, la verdad no." Dijo claramente asombrada "Debe estar regurgitando todo ahora mismo"

* * *

><p>Detrás del escenario Naruto hacia un esfuerzo por dejar de "desahogarse" por la poderosa bebida alcohólica que había tomado "Demonios que asco" dijo en medio de arcadas, sentía asquerosa su garganta "Me siento mareado… maldito dolor de espalda!, porque la abuela tiene que exagerar tanto con sus pechos?"<p>

"Quién eres tú" Escucho Naruto desde su espalda, su voz era áspera sin ningún tipo de buena intención en ella.

"Sakura!" dijo él y antes que se diera cuenta ya tenía una kunai pegada a su cuello

"No me engañas farsante, mi maestra nunca se intimidaría con esa minúscula cantidad de alcohol…" Dijo no estando muy segura de sentirse orgullosa o avergonzada.

"No es lo que crees Sakura-chan, veras yo-"

"Naruto?" dijo interrumpiendo al falso Hokage.

"Qué diablos crees que haces?!" pregunto extasiada

Entonces, Naruto le explico todo lo que el Sannin pervertido tenía planeado hacer con la Hokage real, Sakura logro entender perfectamente el plan, y no dejaría que ellos pierdan una oportunidad así, ahora comprendió por que el Sannin la necesitaba aquí.

"Bien Naruto, yo me hare pasar por la Hokage." Dijo decidida

"Gracias al cielo, Sakura-chan, no sé qué haría sin ti, ya me sentía muy mareado como para salir de nuevo, creo que me iré a dar una ducha fría para refres-"

"A donde crees que vas, no puedo hacer esto sola" dijo apretando firmemente su hombro para detenerlo

"¿Y qué quieres que haga?, que me transforme en ero-sennin mientras te acompaño?"

1 minuto después

Como la Hokage tenía que hacer acto de presencia en el evento principal del festival, Sakura obligo al falso Jiraiya sentarse a su lado derecho, sobre una plataforma hecha especialmente para que ella se colocara e hiciera de espectador. Ahora parecían una linda pareja así como las muñecas de la emperatriz y el emperador de la antigua corte de la era Heian que suele exponer en altares en forma de muñecas.

"Saku…Tsunade-chan, me siento mal, enserio me siento mal" se quejó Naruto quien ahora estaba trasformado en Jiraiya.

"¿Eres hombre o no?" cuestiono desinteresadamente

"¿Porque crees que algunas veces me transformó en chica?"

"-Y asegúrate de actuar bien Naruto, Jiraiya-sama nunca ha dicho Tsunade-chan" dijo ignorando por completo el comentario del falso Sannin y preocupándose más por su entorno, ella quería asegurarse de hacer esto bien.

"Lo dices porque nunca lo has escuchado borracho… Hime"

"Eso está mejor" respondió ella y él lanzo otro quejido

"y deja de quejarte"

* * *

><p>"Sakura me sorprendió mucho, nunca creí que actuara como si nada después de tomar eso" comento Tsunade observando atentamente los movimientos de Naruto y Sakura.<p>

"En cambio, el falso Jiraiya parece demacrado" añadió dándole una mirada a Jiraiya

"Eso me hace pensar, que tal vez Sakura no era quien yo creo que era"

"Si te decía que en realidad era Naruto quien se estaba haciendo pasar por ti, nunca hubieras venido." Dijo sin dejar de observar con una sonrisa la pareja debajo de ellos.

"Te equivocas, yo estaba esperando que volvieras"

"¿Enserio?" dijo pillando a Jiraiya con la guardia baja, ella asintió.

"Para pedirte que me acompañaras"

* * *

><p>"¡A llegado el momento de la atracción principal!" proclamo llamando la atención de todo el mundo<p>

"creo que la mayoría de los presentes y ase a familiarizado o ha tenido la oportunidad de leer una de estas fantásticas ediciones de la colección Icha Icha" menciono para disgusto de la gente más civilizada de Konoha.

"Hoy está aquí con nosotros, en compañía de la Hokage, otro de los legendarios Sannin, creador de estas fantásticas series Jiraiya-sama, para hacer entrega de uno de los tantos premios que tendremos hoy!" la gente, sobretodo la parte masculina de la aldea se estaba entusiasmando, cual podría ser el premio viniendo del legendario pervertido?

"Para ser los ganadores, tendrán que participar en un juego que no veíamos desde la sucesión del tercero. Pero como esta es una ocasión especial, quisimos revivirlo"

"Díganme quien se anima a adivinar la medida de los pechos de nuestras modelos!?" y la población masculina volvió a volverse loca y las mujeres estaban no querían creer lo que habían escuchado.

"Hoy-"

"Pero quien permitió esto?!" dijo interrumpiendo al animador

"Uhm… usted lo estableció cuando firmo por la reinauguración del festival Hokage-sama" contesto humildemente el animador.

"La abuela no suele leer mucho de lo que firma, ya deberías saberlo" murmuro Naruto a Sakura cubriendo cada palabra que salía de su boca con su mano para que solo Sakura escuchara.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya se limitó a darle una mirada de desaprobación a Tsunade.<p>

"Es… mucho papeleo está bien?!, además, es culpa de los imbéciles que son jodidamente detallistas, obviamente voy a pasar por alto uno que otro documento demasiado tedioso y aburrido de leer." Dijo la inquebrantable Hokage

"Es una suerte que no haya alguien tan estúpido como para reclamar a Konoha en un documento." Menciono Jiraiya de brazos cruzados, Tsunade le mando una mirada molestada.

"Tal vez la idea de impartir baños mixtos en Konoha no esta tan alejada de la realidad." Volvió a mencionar.

"Sobre mi cadáver, pervertido."

* * *

><p>"Que pasen las modelos!" anuncio el animador y varias mujeres que le dan un nuevo significado a la palabra belleza hicieron su aparición, elogio y piropos se alzaron por parte de la gran mayoría de la población masculina de Konoha, por el otro lado (femenino) la impaciencia se hacía sentir, aunque no duro mucho, ya que los que dirigieron el festival se encargaron de hacer bien su trabajo y trajeron modelos masculinos generando conflictos entre parejas, pero son solo detalles.<p>

"Perfecto, y para entusiasmarlos más, aquí tenemos la primera copia de la última edición de la famosa novela Icha Icha, que se dará como premio al concursante con mayor número de aciertos." Anuncio y Kakashi salió de entre las sombras, sorprendiendo a más de alguno entre el público.

El ninja que copia dudo por un segundo, pero luego de estar en presencia del libro sobre esa desdichada vitrina, se le hiso insoportablemente irresistible el participar de este absurdo.

"Excelente!, ya tenemos a nuestro primer participante" dijo mientras Kakashi subía al podio de forma muy decidida.

"Vamos, necesitamos a un valiente más, vamos!, quien se anima!" habían varios hombres dispuesto, pero, o bien tenían esposas armadas con kunais bien afilados, o se sentían muy pequeños al hacerle frente a tanta gente, además por un premio que es algo comprometedor, es decir, que te dirían si te vieran con ese libro, hasta ahora el único tan atrevido como para leer esa novela en público era Kakashi.

Al no ver más contendores Naruto quiso tener algo de protagonismo aprovechándose del hecho de no ser el, alzo su mano y manifestó "yo me ofrezco para participar" dijo para horror de Kakashi, quien bien sabía que no podría tener un competidor más entrenado en este campo que él, lo que ignoraba era que se trataba de Naruto, aunque podría ser igual de capaz, después de todo era su aprendiz.

"Esto es algo que no se ve todos los días hermanos, uno de los legendarios Sannin en contra de uno de los ninjas predilectos de Konoha, Hatake Kakashi" anuncio el animador, llamando la atención de más gente aún, se podría decir que toda Konoha estaba reunida en una calle.

"Bien, entonces empecemos esta masacre, a continuación explicare las reglas, serán cinco modelos para cada uno, cada una de estas bellezas irán entrando de una en una y guiándose por su perspicacia o según su experiencia ustedes tendrán que adivinar la medida de sus bustos, esta será tomada utilizando una cinta métrica que rodeara toda la espalda hasta los pezones del seno, de esto se encargara un afortunado del público que será de árbitro esta noche, y será escogido al azar! Así que enfoquen a ese campeón!" proclamo agitadamente el animador. Los focos se prendieron y comenzaron a moverse desenfrenadamente sobre el público hasta que ambos coincidieron en una persona, esa persona termino siendo, Neji Hyūga.

"Tiene que ser una broma" dijo de brazos cruzados sonriendo entre dientes con un pequeño tic en el ojo, parecía estar enfadado. Una carcajada se ahogó entre los que lo conocían, sus queridos amigos no querían estropear esto, que sería sin duda muy divertido para ellos.

"Demonios Neji, como te envidio"

"Cállate Lee"

"Ven hijo mío, que has sido tocado por Dios!" exclamo animadamente el sujeto con el micrófono que ya empezaba a ser muy molesto para el Hyūga.

"Yo no pienso subir a ser el ridicu-"

"Neji!" Llamo la falsa Tsunade, quien le llego a encontrar el humor a todo esto y no dudo en intervenir para cumplir con el entretenimiento. "Tienes que celebrar con nosotros, es una orden" dijo haciendo una perfecta imitación de lo amenazadora y peligrosa que puede ser la Hokage.

"S-si Hokage-sama" dijo regañadientes subiendo al podio casi igual de decidió que Kakashi, casi.

"Dios hijo, tu si tienes suerte" murmuro el animador entregándole la cinta para medir.

"Cierra la boca, ¿por qué no lo haces tú en primer lugar?" dijo más que irritado

"Estas loco?, tengo esposa e hijos, llevo una máscara pero ella no es estúpida, sabe quién soy" dijo volviendo con Konoha

"Bien ya tenemos los participantes, las modelos, y al árbitro" dijo dándole una sonrisa a Neji, el Hyūga resistio el impuslo de romper la cinta.

"Ahora solo queda desearle suerte a Kakashi, quien es el único aquí que no sabe que se esconde detrás de esa novela." Dijo mirando un poco preocupado el poder de ese libro, se veía tan simple…

"En fin, que pase nuestra primer modelo, su nombre es Kasumi, viene del País del Rayo y- Oh por dios! miren esas curvas, y ese exquisito tostado!" dijo ofreciéndole su mano para hacerla girar dándole a toda Konoha una vista más minuciosa de su cuerpo.

"Bien el reglamento dice que la prioridad están sobre las nuevas generaciones, así que Kakashi ira primero. Kakashi, puedes acercarte todo lo que quieras pero sin tocar" dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

"No será necesario acercarme… 78 centímetros" dijo sin siquiera pestañar.

"Muy bien, él dice 78, veamos que dice nuestro pequeño diablillo" dijo y por tercera vez en el día Neji le mando una mirada de muerte al animador.

En un principio Neji no tenía idea de cómo comenzar, por supuesto, la amabilidad y la buena voluntad no escasean hoy en día.

"Tienes que rodearme la espalda cariño, tienen que quedar a la altura con mis senos, justo a nivel de mis pezones, luego une los extremos para saber cuánto miden." Dijo la modelo con una voz tan amable y sensual que Neji casi se desmalla.

"E-está bien, pero que hago con el sujetado-"

"Oh, ya lo tengo" y para sorpresa de Neji, para alegría de algunos y descontento de algunas, la modelo se sacó sin recelo su sujetador exponiendo esos modestos bombones suyos. La presión arterial de Neji se fue a los cielos, pero como buen ninja que es logro controlarlo e increíblemente logro obtener la medida deseada, aunque el sangrado nasal no se lo quitaba nadie.

"Esto es inaudito!" dijo alterada la falsa Hokage

"Normalmente estaría de acuerdo con usted mi señora, pero no hay problema pues no hay menores de catorce años aquí" comento el animador

"Eh?, y por qué no"

"Usted lo decreto así, recuerda?"

"_Así que por eso había visto ningún niño aquí"_ Sakura decidió dejar de entrometerse en lo que la verdadera Hokage había firmado, solo esperaba que esto fuera lo peor

"Listo, ¿cuánto es cariño?" pregunto alegremente la modelo

"78,2…" dijo Neji, casi sin vida.

"Eso es un 78 de todas formas, Kakashi obtiene un punto!" dijo alzado las manos "Es turno de Jiraiya-sama" dijo señalando al falso Sannin, quien se veía plenamente confiado.

"¿Sabes lo que haces?" pregunto cuidadosamente Sakura, ella sabía que Jiraiya era capaz de lograr esto, pero no tenía idea que Naruto se le igualara.

"Aprendí del mejor" dijo sin dejar de mirar la siguiente modelo

"No tengo duda de eso, pero que pasara si pierdes, sospecharan!" susurro tan alto como para que solo Naruto la oyera.

"Confía en mi" su frase de oro, ya no podía hacer más.

"Bien la siguiente es Hiyori, proviene del País del Hierba y hoy ha venido a nuestro país a presentarnos esas deliciosas piernas, ¡Dios mira eso!" dijo dándose la oportunidad y el gusto de pasear junto a la modelo.

"Y bien Jiraiya-sama, cuál es su opinión?" preguntó el animador

"Es encantadora, su belleza es deslumbrante al igual que sus piernas y las medida que usted busca es 70" dijo como bien diría el legendario pervertido

"70?, que nos dice nuestro arbitro?" pregunto imentrasla modelo se colocaba delante de Neji y alzaba sus brazos paa que no tubiera problemas al medir.

Neji un poco más calmado, y no encontrando salida debido a la constante mirada de la Hokage, tuvo el valor de preguntarle a la modelo "¿Puedes quitarte el sujetador?"

"¿Podrías hacerlo tú?" respondió coquetamente provocando una hemorragia nasal más grande que la anterior. Por suerte logro obstruirla con su puño y controlarla, ahora se concentró en el busto de la hermosa mujer que tenía adelante, siendo los más certero posible para ni siquiera rozar la piel de la joven, entonces cuando logro mover el sujetador utilizando solo la cinta para medir, la puso sobre sus pechos como había aprendido hace poco y rodeo su cintura. Lo que no esperaba era un gemido por parte de ella.

"Esta tibio" gimió ella provocando un derrame nasal que en un principio ni él pudo controlar, por lo menos ya tenía la medida, y cuando bajo su mirada solo se topó con el tinte rojo oscuro de la sangre

"Oh, eso está mal, no podemos ver nada con tanta sangre en la cinta… Bueno tendrás que repetirlo de nuevo" menciono el animador despreocupadamente hiendo por otra cinta.

"Que me jodan" dijo Neji

Neji obtuvo por fin la medida, era la misma dada por el falso Sannin

"Increíble!, damas y caballeros, es la primera ronda y nuestros participantes van empatados, en que terminara esto?, acaso tu sabes la respuesta?" dijo colgándose de los hombros de Neji

"Terminara con tu cabeza… al lado de mis trofeos" dijo aun un poco mareado.

"Ahahaha ¡HA!, eres demasiado graciosos para estar aquí, me estas opacando! Bueno no perdamos más tiempo y sigamos con las demás" El concurso siguió y ninguno de los dos participantes pensaba desistir, a Sakura le sorprendió tanto como a Tsunade que Naruto fuera tan milimétrico como lo estaba mostrando. Esto solo podría ser obra del pervertido mayor, aunque cuando pregunto Jiraiya había dicho que nunca le había enseñado nada parecido, que sus manos están limpias, pero que de igual forma estaba orgulloso.

"Al parecer no quedan más modelos" anuncio cuando terminaron en un empate 5 a 5.

"Entonces, si me permite Hokage-sama" dijo y se acercó a su líder para darle una petición.

"¿Te das cuenta de que debería matarte por tu atrevimiento?" dijo incrédula por lo que acaba de oír

"Vamos Hokage, recuerde que usted permitió todo esto" dijo, ella considero esto, ya se había equivocado dos veces, y no quería levantar sospecha alguna, tal vez su maestra estaría dispuesta hacer esto… no?

"Y usted cree que esto pase inadvertido por la gente del consejo" dijo como cuando su maestra le convenía ser moralmente correcta.

"Se refiere a esa gente" dijo señalando con le dedo.

Debajo de la tarima donde estaban, se podía apreciar un muy contento Homura jugueteando con a un par de modelos que lo acompañaban, y más a la izquierda se encontraba una sonriente Koharu con otro grupo de señoras manoseando con risas ocasionales los formidables músculos de los modelos traídos desde Kumogakure.

La falsa Tsunade suspiro "Que Kami me perdone"

"Enserio?, ¡Esplendido!" exclamo el alegremente

"¡Bien gente de Konoha!, como se nos acabaron las modelos y estamos en medio de un empate, he tenido el descaro de preguntarle a nuestra bella Hokage que nos sea de modelo y en su infinita bondad ella ha aceptado" dijo asustando algunos pocos e indignando a la mayoría, ¿cómo pudo atreverse a preguntarle tal cosa a un Kage?

"Por favor, les pido que guarden la calma por un momento, recordemos que esto es una celebración, tomemos las cosas un poco más a la ligera y divirtámonos todos como una familia. Ahora, supongo que Jiraiya-sama dejara que alguien de una generación más nueva empiece." Dijo el animador haciendo referencia al ninja que copia

"Por supuesto, adelante Kakashi" dijo inevitablemente con un tono desafiante, y es que en los deseos más profundos y oscuros del rubio, siempre le agrado ver a su antiguo maestro retorcerse de la desesperación.

Kakashi sabía la respuesta, y no necesitaba del sharingan para saber que estaba correcta, si el mismísimo Jiraiya le había dicho cuál era, y ahora que se estaba fijando en ellos era ciertamente correcto, _"un radio de 58 centímetros por busto... si… no hay duda alguna, pero…"_ pero sabía que lo que podría decir ahora serían sus últimas palabras, lo supo con solo darle una mirada de cerca al rostro fruncido de la Hokage. No podía hacerlo, no solo lo mandaría a volar, si no que se desquitaría con el de por vida, lo enviaría a las misiones más obscenas y vergonzosas que por suerte solo había escuchado, así como el relato de ninjas que se han visto obligados a improvisar un examen de próstata por orden de la mismísima Hokage.

"Rayos", dice dócilmente cayendo de rodillas, había perdido la oportunidad de ser el primero en leer la última y ansiada edición de su novela preferida, pero no podía, no tenía el descaro ni las agallas para suicidarse, aun no.

"Parece que tenemos un ganador! A menos que alguien quiera-" ninjas masculinos negaron con la cabeza colectivamente y el animador supo que solo hacía falta una respuesta.

"Entonces, díganos Jiraiya-sama, cual es la gran respuesta"

"Lo lamento, pero eso seguirá siendo un secreto a voces" dijo sabiamente el falso sabio.

"Bueno, este locutor ya hiso todo lo que estaba a su alcance, y necesita desesperadamente de un trago. Por favor, sigan disfrutando del resto del festival, ya volvemos" dijo tirando a sus espaldas el microfono

"Eso fue divertido" menciono Naruto al ver a un Kakashi derrotado bajando del escenario.

"Eso fue embarazoso" corrigió Sakura mientras unas de las modelos, que se ofreció como sirviente especial del Hokage, pasaba por los falsos Sannin para ofrecerle aperitivos en una bandeja, esto llamo la atención de Naruto

"Así que… tenemos que estar sentados aquí todo el festival?" dijo tomando un canapé "gracias querida" se apresuró a decir como bien lo haría un Jiraiya legítimo.

"Se supone que podemos levantarnos siempre y cuando estemos en presencia de la gente, según lo que Shizune me informo, vendrán varios embajadores de otros países y pueblos a visitarnos y la Hoka- yo, y necesito estar aquí para ellos" dijo mientras tomaba uno de los aperitivos que la modelo le ofrecía.

"Entiendo" dijo Naruto tragando el bocadillo "Em oye, quiero decir, querida" dijo volviendo a su personaje, "podrías traerme un tazón de ramen, no creo que pueda llenarme ni siquiera si devoro esa bandeja completa."

"Veré que puedo hacer" le respondió la sensual asistente guiñándole un ojo para disgusto de la falsa Tsunade, el falso Jiraiya se limitó a reír como un tonto embobado.

"Compórtate quieres?"

"Agh vamos Saku- digo Hime!, recuerda que así me comporto" dijo razonablemente, y ella tenía que estar de acuerdo con eso, ciertamente Jiraiya actuaria así. Todo esto la llevo a tener una idea un poco bochornosa, recordó que aún no había hablado con Naruto acerca de nada, y esta podría ser una oportunidad única, tomando en cuenta que ella tendrá que vérselas con la Hokage el día siguiente, tenía que ser hoy, por otro lado…

"¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo ellos?" pregunto Sakura con cierta preocupación en su tono

"con suerte podrían estar hablando" respondió Naruto sin mucha importancia ya que veía venir su ramen sobre una bandeja sostenida por un curvilíneo ser.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué crees que están haciendo?" pregunto la real Tsunade mientras miraba a la pareja falsa desde las alturas del monte Hokage.<p>

"Con suerte podrían estar hablando" dijo utilizando su monocular para realizar un serio y minucioso reconocimiento de la zona en cada escote de cada una de las modelos. Desafortunadamente su meticuloso trabajo se vio comprometido por el puño de una furiosa Hokage niña. En el fondo Jiraiya se alegró de no estar en el lugar del monóculo que se hiso pedazos.

"Deberías estar agradecido con ese accesorio, el que debería estar merecidamente golpeado eres tu Jiraiya" dijo Tsunade dando otra furiosa mordida, esta vez la víctima era una pobre manzana.

"No te preocupes Hime, ya paso a ser una reliquia para mi" dijo sumisamente. En eso él se da cuenta que el champagne y la botella e sake aún estaba intactos, él lo estaba guardando para los fuegos artificiales, pero tratándose de ella aun le costaba trabajo creer que permanecieran inmóviles

"Hime, no se te antoja un poco de champagne?" ofreció amablemente sacando la botella de la sesta.

"No Jiraiya, no quiero, gracias." Esa fueron las últimas palabras que Jiraiya esperaba escuchar.

"Enserio, hasta traje vasos de cristal exportados para tomarlo, de verdad no quieres?"

Ella negó con la cabeza juguetonamente, hecho que seguía siendo insólito para Jiraiya. Ella tenía buenas razones para no embriagarse esta noche y todas esas razones estaban vinculadas a él. La confusión en el pequeño Sannin solo amplio la dulce sonrisa de Tsunade, entonces ella decidió explicarle.

"Jiraiya, recuerdas lo que hice la última vez que fuiste a verme" pregunto casualmente con su sonrisa.

Jiraiya se sonrojo y se sintió estúpido por ello, sus hermosos ojos color miel lo habían atrapado con la guardia baja, rápidamente miro a otro lado tratando de evitar esa tentativa mirada suya, "Terminaste dormida después de beber tanto" respondió él, que tonto se sentía, era la verdad pero incompleta, él no actuaba así, incluso se escuchaba enojado, _"¿por qué me pregunta eso en primer lugar?, si ella se acuerda de lo que ocurrió no debería estar jugando conmigo así."_

"Um, ya veo" dijo decepcionada, ella llego a creer que había hecho algo mal, ella recuerda lo que ocurrió y lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero le costaría mucho admitirlo y ahora más ya que él le fue indiferente a esto, _"tal vez esto es solo charla de despedida, el no volverá en un buen tiempo después de todo". _Eso le recordaba

"Por cierto Jiraiya, ¿a qué lugar iras ahora?" pregunto tratando de recobrar

Jiraiya logro darse cuenta de la intención de su amiga, era inevitable, no podría estar enojado con ella.

"Akatsuki podría tener una base en la villa de la lluvia."

"Tranquila, solo iré a investigar." Decidió tomar este camino para tratar con ella, la Hokage tiene que preocuparse por su pueblo, no puede estar pendiente de pervertidos suicidas que van por ahí haciéndolas de héroe.

"Si encuentro la mínima señal de su presencia vendré por ayuda"

"Eso no suena a ti" dijo ella con evidente preocupación por el.

"Hablo enserio Hime" alegó un poco nervioso, tan predecible era? "idearemos un plan cuando tengamos más detalles"

Ella suspiro, sabía bien que él estaba tratando de no preocuparla mas, pero no estaba sirviendo "Lo siento, siempre te meto en una mierda de situación"

El aguardo un momento antes de reírse, "¿Que te hace pensar eso?, recuerda que soy uno de los legendarios Sannin"

Ciertamente lo era, pero había más que solo una amistad duradera entre ellos y a ella le dolía que él no lo reconociera, o que él fuera indiferente apropósito respecto a esto "Se supone que tu serias el quinto Hokage, así lo quería el tercero."

"Sería un Hokage terrible, me atrevería a decir que peor que tu" bromeo y ella se permitió compartir la sonrisa con él.

"El tiempo cambia mucho las cosas" dijo volviendo a ver la plataforma donde se suponían que estaban ellos. "Quien diría que la plana Tsunade tendría tanto pecho y se convertiría en Hokage" dijo, la mirada nostálgica en su rostro llamo fuertemente la atención de Tsunade

"Con lo guapa que eras y lo viajes que eres ahora me entristece saber que sientes amor por aquel que la muerte se ha llevado, pero sigue estando vivo dentro de esos pechos. En ese caso se harán más grande" menciono

"Odio admitirlo pero mi papel ha cambiado, ahora tengo que dar un buen ejemplo y ayudar a las nuevas generaciones, por ello arriesgare con mucho gusto mi vida. Es la única cosa divertida que puede hacer un viejo como yo ahora."

"Eso, y compartir una excelente velada con una chica hermosa" dijo volviendo a mirar a la verdadera Tsunade, su sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

* * *

><p>A medida que los minutos pasaban platos de ramen seguían acumulándose uno sobre otro a un lado del falso Sannin, su acompañante logro reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para hablar con él acerca de su pequeño problema.<p>

"Naruto" llamo la falsa Hokage en un susurro.

"¿Hm?" pronuncio Naruto mientras seguía comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, si le hubieran dicho que el ramen se lo darían gratis por acompañar a la Hokage hubiera aceptado a la primera.

"¿Sabes?, hoy por la mañana, la Hokage me mando a llamar" empezó insegura

"¿Así?, y que quería" dijo devorando todo el contenido del plato

"Me dijo que los dos estábamos actuando de una manera extraña el uno con el otro" dijo encogiéndose sutilmente de hombros

"¿Enserio? Y porque diría eso?" pregunto haciendo un esfuerzo por tragar rápido

"Por qué no nos veía trabajar en equipo, como siempre lo hacíamos" dijo y su mirada se fue directo a la plataforma

"Hm, ¿y porque diría eso?" dijo tragando lo último que quedaba del ramen

"Tal vez… por el beso?"

Entonces Naruto escupió todo, "¡¿Le dijiste?! Pero si me amenazaste para que no lo hiciera!" respondió incrédulo

"¡Lo sé, lo sé!, pero me estaba presionando mucho, dijo que si seguíamos actuando de esa manera tan distanciada nos mandaría a terapia para parejas" dijo haciendo recapacitar a Naruto, recordó que su ero-sennin también le había recomendado hablar acerca del problema con Sakura.

Ambos estaban muy adentrados en sus pensamientos como para dirigirle la palabra o la mirada al otro.

"Bueno, creo que igual hemos tratado de evitar el tema, cierto?" menciono incómodamente Sakura, haciendo un intento por dar el primer paso

"Si…" respondió Naruto quien abrumado por la incomodidad decidió dejar en claro todo de una vez por todas "Sakura, yo realmente lamento haber hecho estupidez, creo que… ese idiota sin talento que se enamoró de esa chica mal genio había vuelto, y bueno… ese idiota había perdido la cabeza de nuevo." Dijo con una sonrisa sincera, el saber que Naruto seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ella hiso que Sakura se llenara de felicidad por dentro, devolviéndole su sonrisa en señal de gratitud.

"Pero te prometo que no volverá a suceder, nunca más" dijo Naruto logrando desaparecer la sonrisa en la falsa Hokage "He hecho cosas muy estúpidas en mi vida, pero sé que esa vez había cruzado la raya" dijo de forma seria para horror de Sakura

"descuida Sakura-chan, ese tipo de cosas ya no volverá ocurrir"

"_NO!, yo no quería esto, yo esperaba ir en sentido contrario, no, no, no!" _"No" dijo rotundamente interrumpiendo a Naruto

"¿Cómo dices?" dijo Naruto confundido

"No tiene que ser así" dijo ella evitando a toda costa su mirada, no podía creer que diría esto

"Nosotros… ya hemos pasado por mucho, y nos hemos enfrentado a la muerte juntos, seguir poniendo escusas para algo que podría ser bueno para los dos..."

"Quiero que sepas, que yo estaría dispuesta a intentarlo" dijo segura de sí misma.

"Pero… Sasuke- Argh!" dijo Naruto contorsionándose por la fuerza aplicada en su mano

"Si vuelves a mencionar ese nombre cuando estemos hablando de 'NOSOTROS', te pateare el trasero Naruto" amenazo Sakura soltando levemente la mano del chico transformado.

Naruto sabía si estar feliz o triste, en el fondo creía que era culpable de esto, si se hubiera comportado y no hubieran tenido ese accidente del beso, tal vez nunca estarían en esta situación, y muy posiblemente ella se iría con Sakuke cuando volviera. Pero como había dicho su sensei, el aun tenia oportunidad de corresponderle, y ella ahora estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, que más quedaba por hacer si bien podría aprovechar esta oportunidad.

"No es necesario que empecemos de una forma exagerada, podríamos tomar nuestro tiempo, ya sabes" dijo ella mientras él miraba de reojo a todo su alrededor, como para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera viendo, "¿me estas escuchan-" entonces y sin previo aviso, la indignación por creer estar siendo ignorada desaparición con un beso, él le había dado un suave y corto beso, dejándola atontada.

"¿Algo como eso?" preguntó el falso Jiraiya con una sonrisa

"Idiota" respondió ella sonrojada, no tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y parecía estar enojada, pero se negaba a separar su mano de la suya.

"creo que podríamos ir a caminar un rato" dijo agarrando del brazo al falso Sannin, su sonrojo se hiso más profundo, pero estar convertida en otra persona ayudaba a controlarlo, un poco.

"Uh, de acuerdo" respondió él y ambos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo

El acercamiento de la Hokage al Sabio no pasó desapercibido por la gente de Konoha que rápidamente comenzó a murmurar.

Naruto se percató de esto y sintió la necesidad de decírselo a su compañera "Em, Sakura, tu sabes que aún estamos transformados en ero-sennin y en la abuela"

"Lo sé" dijo con su cabeza apoyada en su brazo

"¿No se verá sospechoso?" pregunto inquieto

"No lo creo"

"La gente después podría tratarlos como pareja" insistió de una forma suave para que la médico con lo malinterpretara, le encantaba tenerla cerca.

"Naruto, no me importa ahora, yo sé que mi maestra quiere a Jiraiya-sama, y es obvio que el la ama, no podría importarme menos como vean su relación después de esto." Dijo fuerte y claro

"Además se lo merecen por hacernos pasar por tantos problemas" dijo Sakura pensando en su maestra, ¿quería que mejorara su relación con Naruto?, bueno ahora estaba trabajando en ello.

Después de pensarlo un poco, Naruto termino concordando con su compañera, "Creo que tienes razón" entonces se le ocurrió una forma más clara de hacerles entender que eran una pareja de verdad.

"Bueno, permiso entonces" dijo sacando su brazo de su los suyos, para poder colocarlo sobre sus hombros, acercándola hacia él, ahora ella tenía acceso libre a su cintura y no dudo ni un segundo en reclamarla. Se podía apreciar una legítima pareja Sannin caminando por las rutas de Konoha.

* * *

><p>Y en las alturas, los reales Sannin observaban con mucho nerviosismo y preocupación este acto tan delicado que han dejado sus aprendices al exponerlos como pareja delante de toda la gente de la villa.<p>

"¿Que linda pareja hacen no crees?" menciono Jiraiya tratando de no perder la compostura, quería saber la opinión de su antigua amiga antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

"Si…" tardo unos segundos en responder, pero su respuesta no perdió el efecto en Jiraiya quien abrió los ojos como plato, claramente sorprendido por no estar en presencia de una Tsunade rabiosa decidió seguir con un inocente juego.

"Sería una verdadera lástima que la gente de Konoha se enterara de la verdad" dijo esperando con ansias la respuesta de la rubia

"Tienes razón." Respondió ella aun mirando el piso, los ojos de Jiraiya ya no se podían abrí más "Supongo… que tenemos que demostrar que no es un engaño" dijo muy nerviosa, indecisa y temerosa, ya había soltado mucho y no quería hacerle frente al rostro de su antiguo compañero, solo por miedo al rechazo decidió seguir desviando la mirada. Lo que ignoraba la rubia era que mientras luchaba por seguir hablando el Sannin varón se acercaba gateando lentamente a ella.

"Eso sería mejor…" dijo ella cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba "que engañarlos…" de sus labios "a todos…" susurro ella, cerraron sus ojos y el espacio entre los dos se redujo a nada. Años de intentos, rechazos, dolor, angustia y espera, fueron reemplazados por felicidad y amor con tan solo unos minutos compartiendo un afectuoso beso, si no fuera por ese maldito elemento que la gente necesita para respirar.

Se separaron lentamente solo para descubrir que habían regresado a su edad normal. El silencio iba dar paso a la incomodidad si no hubiera sido por Jiraiya, este bajo la mirada y se encontró con sus regalones-

"SANTOS PECHOS!" dijo el destruyendo todo el romanticismo del ambiente.

Tsunade puso mala cara pero no quiso quedarse atrás, "No recordaba que tuvieras tantas arrugas" dijo sonriendo, Jiraiya puso mala cara pero de inmediato fue reemplazada con su sonrisa habitual.

Entonces Jiraiya vio como los ojos de su Tsunade se llenaban de lágrimas, en un principio creyó que era su forma de mostrar lo feliz que estaba, pero luego que ella entrelazara más sus dedos con los suyos logro concebir una mejor idea de lo que pensaba, ella no quería dejarlo ir.

"Por favor, déjame ir contigo" lo último que quería ella era perderlo también, sobre todo ahora que ya no habían razones o pretextos para no estar juntos.

"No Tsunade, tu definitivamente necesitas estar aquí" dijo de forma suave mientras se acercaba a ella para calmarla

"Maldición Jiraiya, si te llega a pasar algo no sé qué haría"

"deja de preocuparte por mí, ya te dije que no es nada tan grave"

"Se trata de Akatsuki maldito terco" expresó con enojo hacia su despreocupación

"Solo me infiltrare para verificar la información, no haré nada mas Hime" explico condescendientemente "Este lugar depende de ti para mantenerse unido"

"Hay otros candidatos dignos para convertirse en Hokage" dijo tristemente, desde un comienzo ella supo que no podría hacer nada que no pudiera atentar a su vida para detenerlo

"Actualmente tu eres la mejor persona para el puesto." Su voz paso a ser más seria "¿Cómo se supone que la gente viva tranquila si su líder cambia constantemente?" la respuesta nunca llegó, el silencio reino por minutos mientras ella trataba de hacer un triste intento por disfrutar estar refugiada en él, pero como podría si lo dejaría ir. Entonces, todo el peso de sus rechazos hacia él cayeron como una enorme roca sobre ella, realmente tenía ganas de lanzarse a llorar y suplicarle por que no se fuera, que permaneciera con ella hasta el resto de sus días, pero ella bien sabía que era como pedirle que dejara de respirar. No encontró otra manera de castigarse que obligándose a perder la oportunidad de seguir siendo feliz a su lado.

"¿Sabías que la mujer también tiene sus límites?" dijo ella con una lucubre sonrisa, él también lo sabía, si continuaba con esto probablemente haría algo de lo cual se podrían arrepentir después, y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla para enfrentar esos problemas sola.

"Creo que es hora de que te vayas" dijo ella con mucha dificultad

"Si, estoy de acuerdo"

"Solo, prométeme que pedirás ayuda si la necesitas"

"Lo hare Hime, lo hare." y con esto se levantó, a él nunca le había costado tanto en la vida levantarse y con el dolor de su alma lo hiso.

"Una cosa más" dijo llamando la atención del Sannin

"Si no vuelves, nunca te lo perdonare, así que no esperes ningún perdón de mí en la otra vida, porque solo recibirás un puñetazo que te hará desear no haber muerto." Dijo ella en su más increíble intento por recuperar su normal compostura

"Creo que ya tengo suficientes motivos para regresar con vida Hime" dijo sin ánimos de decir más, el emprendió su camino y se dirigió a los arboles con el objetivo de salir de Konoha

"Te amo… baka" palabras que sinceramente ninguno delos dos espero escuchar.

Él se volteó y lanzo una débil sonrisa por encima del hombro "Te amo Hime, pero eso tú ya lo sabes", Jiraiya continuó solitariamente su camino hacia su destino y Tsunade no dejo de mirarlo hasta que lo perdió de vista entre los árboles.

Si, ella ya lo sabía, suspiro, si tan solo hubiera optado por corresponderle antes, quien sabe, tal vez tendrían hasta nietos… nietos!

Recordó lo pegadito que estaban Sakura y Naruto allí abajo, no es que le molestara que estuvieran así, pero sería mejor detenerlos antes que se les ocurra intentar algo más con sus cuerpos cambiados. Se volvió a transformar en Tsunade pequeña, tomo la lámpara de papel encendida, y antes de emprender camino hacia los falsos Hokages, volvió mirar con una sonrisa el camino por donde su idiota fue, solo se arrepentía de una cosa más, de haberlo dejado ir a su suerte, maldita ironía. En fin, él era Jiraiya, un legendario Sannin y pervertido, no podía pensar en otra cosa que viéndolo llegar ansioso a Konoha por ella, la idea volvió a recordarle a la parejita de tortolos debajo de ella y se fue corriendo furiosamente sonrojada.

* * *

><p>…<strong>No sé por dónde mierda empezar! Xd<strong>

**Bueno para empezar, feliz 2013 xd, de todo corazón espero que estén teniendo unas buenas y merecidas vacaciones, y que este fic le haya servido de entretención para unos cuantos minutos.**

**Ahora me gustaría aclarar varias cosas, y de verdad son varias, así que las separare por tema, para hacerlo más didáctico xd (Lo demás es tedioso de leer, son solo escusas y contiene uno que otro spoiler, no recomiendo su lectura o.o):**

**Por las actualizaciones: yo había puesto en mi perfil que actualizaría el veinte, pero nunca puse el mes en el cual lo haría, ya era muy tarde cuando descubrí mi error ya que estaba a muchos quilómetros de un ordenador con internet, aunque sea difícil de creer esa es la verdad. La actualización estaba programada para el veinte de enero de dos de mis fic, de verdad lamento la confusión. Solo por esta razón y por qué se molestaron en escribirme pm's preguntando por el fic, decidí subirlo antes, tratare de no cometer el mismo error**

**Por la irresponsabilidad: bueno esto me cae como anillo al dedo xd, si bien en mi otro fic "Ser un asesino implica:" explique la razones por las cuales me tomaría un tiempo bien prudente fuera de fanfiction, aquí lo hice, o se supone que debería haberlo hecho, estaba corrigiendo algunas palabras del capítulo anterior de este fic, cuando añadí la excusa que puse en la otra historia, pero al parecer no había pegado correctamente y ustedes se quedaron sin razones :c, El error mío fue que ni siquiera me tome la molestia de revisarlo cuando actualiza para informar sobre mi ausencia, esta también podría contar como razón de estar leyendo esto hoy xd, lo lamento de nuevo -.-**

**Por las razones: bueno antes de que empezara diciembre, había puesto que necesitaba rendir los últimos exámenes, y para eso necesitaba alejarme del internet en general para obtener un buen resultado, me fue bien por cierto xd. La razón por la cual no actualice antes fue simplemente porque no estaba aquí.**

**Por la historia: probablemente el siguiente sea el último capítulo por razones obvias (lo lamento si suena muy spoiler), aunque no estoy muy seguro. De lo que si estoy seguro es que no pienso escribir ningún comentario de autor en el último capítulo y no hay ninguna razón en especial, simplemente voy a dejar todo en claro ahora, aprovechando la extensión de este capítulo. **

**Por lo que usted debería haber sabido de mí: sé que esto debería r en mi perfil de fanfiction, pero no sé si lo actualice por que pretendo colocar otros tipos de tema allí. Y sobre las cosas que debería saber, soy fanático de la pareja NaruHina debido a la relación "héroe y princesa". Aunque Evangelion es mi anime preferido debido al concepto que hay de tras de esta obra, mi personaje preferido en el universo anime no es de esa serie. Soy un fanático de la tragedia, por favor, no espere de mi ningún final happy happy, aunque ya haya tenido, de hecho, este capítulo hubiera tenido un final muy diferente si no me hubiera convencido de que era el inapropiado. **

**No sé si lo escrito en el párrafo anterior sea de su interés, pero tal vez podría explicar un par de cosas.**

**Para Jiraiya**

**Es mi personaje preferido del universo anime. Recuerdo haber visto el boceto de Jiraiya en una de sus poses extendiendo su brazo por primera vez, inmediatamente quede encantado, no recuerdo muy bien porque razón, pero me hiso seguir de cerca de este personaje. Luego de conocerlo mejor ya no podía mirar a los otros personaje con los mismos ojos, él era sincero con sus defectos y se enorgullecia de señalarlos, un leal idealista que al final de cuentas tiene bien claro cuál es su objetivo, y que tiene que hacer para alcanzar la paz y prosperidad. Su sacrificio solo lo marco como mi personaje favorito definitivo. Él también es un pervertido, SI, pero que mierda, yo también lo soy, de hecho esperen un poco más y me verán escribiendo lemons bien explícitos.**

**Cuando Jiraiya murió, pase por un ciclo de varias emociones encontradas hacia Kishimoto, primero odio, por dejar que mi personaje preferido muriera e esa forma cuando pudo haber hecho más (si digo a que me refiero con "mas" arruinare el próximo capítulo), luego resentimiento al ponerlo en solo unos cuantos recuerdos en el manga, y luego más odio por seguir viéndolo en solo recuerdos a lo largo de trecientos capítulos as en le manga (vieron? Es toda una variedad de sentimientos). Pero luego me di cuenta de algo, que tal vez si le daban más protagonismo a este personaje y lo colocaban en la manga de nuevo no lo estimaría tanto como lo hago ahora. Actualmente solo espero una cosa, si Kishimoto decide volver a colocar a Jiraiya en el camino, solo espero que sea para que se sacrifique de nuevo, y ver a este personaje en la cúspide, solo para acercar más a su alumno a su ideal.**

**Bien queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado el fic extendido, nos estaremos leyendo en otra oportunidad, nos vemos ^^**


End file.
